Betraying Memories
by Susaku
Summary: delayed but no forgottenKai senses that a powerful dark entity is heading towards Japan, Tala and Kai need to teach the bladebreakers and how to unlock their powers before its too late.
1. A Battle Begins

*Disclaimer* I don't own BeyBlade or any of its characters (sigh.) BeyBlade isn't mine so this is my short but effective disclaimer.  
  
Well.. Let's start with the first chappie!!! Actually this is my first fanfic so please don't flame me too much-Arigatou!!  
  
Betraying Memories Chapter#1: A Battle Begins  
  
(This fanfic takes place in the Russian Tournament when DJ Jazzman is presenting Kai as the newest member of the Demolition Boys)  
  
"Could the All Stars survive the attack of the Demolition Boys? Tala´s and Ian's victories will be the end for the All Stars or could Michael change the game?!!" DJ Jazzman shrieked.  
  
"Now let me introduce the newest member of the Demolition Boys" said DJ Jazzman as he pointed to the Demolition Boys entrance.  
  
"I don't have any idea of who could this blader be Brad" said AJ Topper (is his name like this?)  
  
"Neither do I, let's wait and see.." said Brad as the camera focuses in the entrance.  
  
A tall boy with grey hair in the front part and blue from his back part , with a black tank top , blue cargo pants , a white scarf and four blue triangles imprinted in his face, was coming from the entrance as the Blade Breakers watched in awe.  
  
"I can't believe it Brad , it is Kai from the Blade Breakers!!" said AJ in a loud tone.  
  
"Without Kai in the Blade Breakers they've been thrown to the river without a paddle (I don't remember the name of that thingy but I called it paddle)" said Brad.  
  
"Why did he did this to us??!!" Tyson said with an angry tone . " Why , why?..." Max said with a disappointing tone.  
  
"I can't believe this." Ray said.  
  
"I can't believe Kai is a traitor.." Tyson said in a disgusting tone.  
  
"I always knew he was never meant to be with us" Dizzy said in a sarcastic way.  
  
"Shut up Dizzy this isn't time for jokes!" said Kenny.  
  
As Kai approached to the bey arena Tyson stood up and ran to Kai's direction although he only stood up watching as the battle started.  
  
"Look who's here. you are a little traitor don't you?" Michael said as Kai stood at the other end of the bey-dish (or bowl I don't know how to call that thing) Kai only stood silent with his death stare directly on Michael.  
  
Michael rised an eyebrow "well anyway you're going down"  
  
"Why don't I battle with all your tem , bigmouth?" Kai said .  
  
"What are you crazy!" Michael exclaimed.  
  
"Are you afraid of me?" Kai said in an arrogant voice.  
  
DJ Jazzman saw in amazement what Kai has just said , "Why don't we follow the rules?" DJ Jazzman said nervously.  
  
"Could you step out of this?" said Kai as he settled his death stare on DJ making him only more nervous than that he was , DJ turned to see Boris nodding in agreement with Kai. "Understand" DJ said to himself.  
  
"The BeyBlade authorities say that this battle can go on , so prepare for this battle!!" DJ announced.  
  
"Now I've heard it all!!" said Dizzy.  
  
"I can't watch this.." Kenny said shaking.  
  
(In other part of the stadium) "Why is Kai doing this? I admit Dranzer is powerful but not enough to beat a whole team." Said Marhia in disbelief.  
  
"This is too strange , first Kai turns from the Blade Breakers and now this... something wear is happening here" Lee said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"This is going to be funny , seing Kai trying to beat the whole team" said Kevin with a smile on his face.  
  
(In other part of the stadium) "Kai knows nothing about of honor!" said Jhonny as he stood up angrily.  
  
"Calm down Jhonny" Enrique said trying to sitting him down. "The most probably is that Kai will lose to the All Stars he isn't that powerful , even I would have trouble" said Oliver.  
  
"I don't think the same as you Oliver" said Robert.  
  
Jhonny , Enrique and Oliver turned to see Robert.  
  
"I think Kai's different. something is evil and I don't like it , why would Kai be so confident challenging the whole team? I think he has a secret weapon or something to help him win.." Robert said as he was watching Kai and All Stars getting to the dish.  
  
Everyone stayed silent and watched the battle.  
  
(Now returning to Kai)  
  
"Judy if we defeat Kai we will not have to fight again with the Demolition Boys and they'll be out of the tournament" said Emily.  
  
"I'm with you Emily" said Steve  
  
"But. I don't think Kai has something good in his mind , he might have a trap for you all" said Judy with concern.  
  
"Don't worry Judy he just has a big mouth that's all we will be fine" said Michael.  
  
Judy nodded "OK do your best I know you can win"  
  
Kai and the All Stars prepared their blades and waited the counting. As Kai took Black Dranzer the Blade Breakers and The Majestics watched in surprise of Kai's new beyblade.  
  
"Maybe that's what Robert told us about" Jhonny thought.  
  
"Let's count backwards!! 3..2...1..Let it Rip!!!" DJ Jazzman screamed.  
  
"Know let's finish with this easy job" said Kai with an evil grin in his face as Black Dranzer ducked every strike.  
  
All the All Stars clenched their teeth in disgust ok Kai's words. "Now you will eat those words when we finish with you!!" Michael exclaimed. "Trygle!!" "Trygator !! attack!!" Emily ordered. "Trypio!!" he orderes. "Tryhorn!! Finish him!!" Steve ordered. All the four bit-beasts were going to Kai's beyblade. They hitted it , the All Stars were all ready celebrating their triumph.  
  
A smile was forming in Kai's face , an evil smile.  
  
"Are you ready to eat dust?" Kai said.  
  
"What are you talking about there's no way you can defeat us!!"said Emily  
  
"Are you sure?.. Black Dranzer!!!" as Kai screamed a huge black phoenix ,just as Dranzer, appeared in front of everyone.  
  
Everyone saw in awe as Black Dranzer stopped the All Stars' beyblades.  
  
"So that was it?"Kai laughed evily. "I've got an idea , what if you and the White Tigers try to defeat me? Take it as a second chance, if not you're out" Kai said to Michael.  
  
"Michael, that's our last chance" said Judy.  
  
"What do you say Whit Tigers, are you afraid or will you accept?" Kai said as an evil grin was formed in his face.  
  
"Of course we are in!!" said Lee with a wild cat look in his face.  
  
"What's happening? Does Kai really beleive he can beat both teams?" said Kenny.  
  
"We never kow what surprises can give us Kai" said Robert as he approached to the Blade Breakers. Max, Ray and Kenny looked as the Majestics sat beside them.  
  
"Do you really think Kai can defeat both teams?" asked Ray with a concerned look in his face.  
  
"Probably" said Robert lookin at Kai.  
  
"What!!" said Jhonny. "I haven't seen such apowerful and at the same time evil bit-beast as Black Dranzer" said Robert.  
  
"All what we can do is watch" said Tyson as he sat back in his place. Both Blade Breakers and Majestics stared at the Bey battle that was about to start.  
  
"3..........2............1.......LET IT RIP!!!" shrieked DJ Jazzman.  
  
"You will not win" said Marya  
  
"I'm bored...."said Kai with a sleepy face, this only made both teams angrier as they bit-beasts appeared and tried to attack Kai...but suddenly Kai's beyblade was floating as everyone watched in awe.  
  
"This can't be happening!!" said Michael and Lee at the same time.  
  
"Time to finish the easy part , Black Dranzer don't let anyone alive!!!!" Kai said.Black Dranzer started to dive to the center were all the beyblades were. When it crashed a big cloud of smoke was around Kai and the other two teams, when the fog was starting to clear Kai was with an evil smile and the All Stars and the White Tigers were with a disbelief face as they saw all their beyblades totally destroyed.  
  
"Oh no.. they lost" said Tyson.  
  
"What a battle!!" said AJ  
  
"You're right Kai's new beyblade is too powerful" said Brad.  
  
Kai lifted his hand and his beyblade returned to his hand.  
  
"I hope you don't miss your bit-beasts!" said Kai as he lifted his right hand with his beyblade in it.  
  
"What did you say!?" exclaimed Lee.  
  
"This was the first battle of the Russian Tournament , the Demolitio...." Brad interrupted AJ "Look at that!!!"  
  
As Kai's beyblade started to flash the bit-beasts that were in the dish appeared and dove into Kai's beyblade.  
  
MG_X:MWAHAHA!!(freaks out) The All-Stars and White Tigers had losttheir bit-beasts!!! Jsut Kidding , anyway this my first fanfics so don't be too harsh on me. TO STOLEN SPIRIT: I'm sorry for the story of Mystic Phoenixes, it's just that I didn't knew how to upload stories and by mistake I uploaded only the first part. And I also changed the title to betraying memories.So sorry and thank you for your review. Arigatou!!(vows )  
  
I will update shortly: next chapter "A Frozen Day" 


	2. A Frozen Day

Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade or any of its characters.  
  
MG_X:I know that I've been using too much the scenes from the real episodes and was kind of boring , but I want you to know I was just warming up . Read and Review!!  
  
*Betraying Memories* Ch:2 "A Frozen Day"  
  
"Oh no , our bit beasts!!" said Lee and Michael.  
  
"Such weak persons as you don't deserve to have bit-beasts" said Kai with a n evil smile in his face.  
  
"You don't have the right to take our bit-beasts" yelled Mariah  
  
"I can't believe it Kai stole their bit-beasts" said AJ.  
  
"I am as shocked as you are , Brad, we never can expect what Kai will do with this new powerful blade" said AJ Topper  
  
"You can't take them!!" yelled Emily as Kai walked down the stairs of the bey-dish. Kai looked over his shoulder and spoke "In the first place you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me"  
  
Both teams watched in astonishment "What are you saying?" asked Mariah with watery eyes.  
  
Kai ignored Mariah and he continued walking with Ian and Tala.  
  
"I can't believe this" said Max with a sad tone.  
  
"Kai destroyed their blades and stole their bit-beasts , Kai wasn't like that when he was with us" an upset Tyson said as Kai was entering to the Demolition Boys' area (or that little area where Boris and the Demolition Boys where I don't remember the name for that place )  
  
"Why would he had changed so much?" said Ray.  
  
"I don't know but something's wrong here and we got to find it" said Tyson .  
  
"But first I think your friends need you" said Robert as he and his team walked out from their sits.  
  
"You're right" said Ray.  
  
The White Tigers and the All-Stars, Mariah and Emily with watery eyes , and Judy were walking through a hall were they met the Blade-Breakers at the end of it.  
  
"What happened to you guys?" said Tyson leading his group.  
  
"We couldn't handle it , Kai was just playing with us" said Michael in an upset form.  
  
"It was just a trap!! He tricked us so he could stole all our bit-beasts at the same time!!" yelled Lee.  
  
"Calm down Lee" said Ray trying to comfort Lee.  
  
"Mom. are you ok?" said Max  
  
Judy with a faint smile "Of course I will be okay it's just that we didn't expect Kai to be that powerful"  
  
Max forced a smile "Ok"  
  
"What happened to Kai he didn't even looked like human , he showed us no mercy and he looked as he joyed it" said Kevin.  
  
"He is so cold,. why did he changed so much?" asked Mariah  
  
"We don't know , he suddenly changed of team and mood . this all started at the abbey where that strange man named Boris had a kind of reaction on Kai's mood ...that's it the abbey! This has to do abbey where Tala and the Demolition Boys are ! That's it!" Tyson yelled , though nobody was understanding his conclusions. "Don't you see!?" everyone looked Tyson with a look of confusion. Suddenly Tyson started running. As did the rest of the Blade-Breakers following Tyson. "Ray!! Where are you going!?" Mariah exclaimed as she saw Ray running.  
  
"Don't worry we will solve this problem!!" Yelled Ray as they lost sight when they turned in a corner.  
  
In the Demolition Boys' room.  
  
Kai was standing up in a corner leaned in a wall arms crossed eyes closed. Tala was sitting in a bench as Bryan , Spencer and Ian were playing a card game. Silence reigned in the room. Suddenly Boris entered the room and everyone except Kai stood up in a soldier way. Kai only opened his eyes and turned to see Boris without moving his head.  
  
"Well , well, well. Kai I've seen what you can do with Black Dranzer and that's why I'm naming you captain of the Demolition Boys ,after all you were destinated to lead their way" said Boris.  
  
Spencer , Ian and Bryan made a disgust face but didn't speak a word.  
  
"But." Tala's voice was heard in the room., for the first time in years Tala was disobeying an order from Boris.  
  
"Quiet! This is an order , are you disobeying me Tala?"  
  
"No, sir , no!" Tala said as standing in a soldier position.  
  
"Whatever" said Kai as he left the room.  
  
"You are going to obey whatever your captain tells you" and with that Boris left the room.  
  
Tala's angry face could been watched by the other members of the team as he said "Who does he think he is staying in my place!?" the other members just stayed quiet.  
  
Back at the hotel room with the Blade-Breakers  
  
"I wonder what happened to Kai... but we will find it! I'm sure that guy named Boris has something to do about it" said Tyson  
  
"Should we go to the abbey?" said Kenny  
  
"I dont think it's a good idea" said Dizzy  
  
Everyone turned to face the computer. "Why do you think that?" asked Max.  
  
"Because the last time we went there I sensed too many alarms and security devices, it would be almost impossible to enter the abbey without being detected" said Dizzy  
  
"But the question is why do they have such security if it's only an abbey?" said Kenny in a reflexive tone.  
  
"Maybe they're more than it looks" replied Dizzy.  
  
Ray was about to say something when they heard someone knocking the door. Ray opened the door and saw Robert and his team, as they entered the room Tyson asked "What are you doing here?"  
  
Robert's only replied was "We think we know who might be the person behind all this problem"  
  
Everyone watched in silence as Jhonny told them what they've done "First we investigated for the possible reasons thai Kai had for leaving you guys"  
  
"We followed him and we saw him talking by telephone with his grandfather... Volltaire" said Enrique  
  
"What!!??" yelled the Blade Breakers  
  
"Why did he didn't tell us?" asked Ray  
  
"We don't know" said Oliver  
  
"This is what I heard" said Jhonny.  
  
--------Flashback------------- Kai was standing in telephone booth , in a hall .  
  
"As I told you , those teams had bit-beasts" said Kai (the other person's voice couldn't be heard)  
  
"Yes , grandfather I will do it as longer as I have Black Dranzer with me , after all my old team doesn't have the strenght to defeat me" replied Kai with an evil smile as he said this words.  
  
He hunged down the phone and in low voice he said "Damn Voltaire , after I'm done with the Blade Breakers I will stay out of his control otherwise he will find another way to keep me as his tool. Anyway I'm the only one who can control B.Dranzer." and with that he left the hall and Jhonny was hid in a corner , Kai didn't heard him.  
  
----end flashback-----  
  
"And that's what happened so probably he will be searching for you to ask you to battle him" said Robert  
  
"We will accept his challenge!" yelled Tyson  
  
"But Tyson.." Max was interrupted by Tyson "Does he think he can beat us? , well I don't , so we will accept his challenge to make him eat those words!" an angry Tyson said  
  
"But...but .. he's too powerful" said Kenny shaking of fear  
  
"Are you with me guys?" said Tyson  
  
"Of course , I won't let Kai destroy our friendship" said Ray  
  
"You know you can count on me Tyson" said a cheerful Max  
  
"You're right, I'm with you" said Kenny.  
  
"I trust you can change Kai to his normal self" said Jhonny  
  
"Don't misunderstand us but we must leave , we wish you the best of the lucks" said Robert As Tyson nodded Robert , Jhonny , Enrique and Oliver left the room.  
  
"Well we need to be prepared Kai might challenge us any time" said Kenny  
  
"You are right after all he defeated two teams at the same time" said Max  
  
"We need to prepare, defeating Kai is not an easy thing even if we are together"said Ray in a serious tone.  
  
"Let's practice!!" yelled Tyson  
  
All that night Blade Breakers spent most of the night practicing and creating new tactics.  
  
The sun shined trough the hotel window waking everyone except Tyson. Ray prepared some fried eggs and Tyson woke up as a zombie searching for food, this made everyone laugh.  
  
As they finished eating they heard someone knocking the door , Tyson opened the door this time to find a tall man with a black suit and dark glasses.  
  
"Is this the room of the Blade Breakers?" asked the man "Yes , what do you want?" replied Tyson with a quetioning face  
  
"Master Kai sent me to take the Blade Breakers to meet him in a place he has chosen" answered the man , and with that Tyson went to the small kitchen where the rest of the team was.  
  
"Umm , guys?" said Tyson in front of the little round wooden table where the team was talking.  
  
"Who was it Tyson?" asked Max  
  
"I it is time , Kai wants to see us" Tyson said , no one replied,everybody took their blades incluiding Kenny ,who took a small purple beyblade, they followed the tall man out from the room. Outside the hotel they tripped on a large black car to an heliport (is that correct? , I didn't remeber the name of the place where helicopters land , sorry) now they were flying in an helicopter, silence reigned everybody had their own thoughts  
  
"Why are you playing with us?" Ray thought  
  
"We will win you , how could you betrayed us after we offered our friendship to you?" Tyson thought in an angry mood  
  
"We will find what happened to you and we will fix it , as simple as that" Max thought hoping Kai wasn't as bad as he looked.  
  
"Can we win this battle?" Chief asked to himself  
  
Suddenly Ray broke the silence "Where are you taking us?"  
  
The pilot replied "To a place Master Kai told me to take you, to Lake Baykal one of the largest lakes in Russia"  
  
As the Blade-Breakers watched from the little windows they saw Kai waiting to the helicopter to land.  
  
As they landed the Blade-Breakers ran to Kai's position.  
  
"There you are , you were late" Kai said in a cold tone.  
  
"We are ready to battle you!! We know that you wanted to challenge us" yelled Tyson  
  
Kai widened his eyes a little because he didn't knew that they knew his plans.But that wasn't important to Kai and he said "Well the fact that you know my plans doesn't means you can win ah I almost forget stay with this"  
  
Kai took a blue beyblade from his pocket and threw it a t Tyson's feet.  
  
"Why? Dranzer always satyed with you and now you leave him too!!??" yelled Tyson with a single tear in his eye but before anyone could see it he swiped it off.  
  
"Because noe she's useless , I have Black-Dranzer and that is more than enough to defeat you" said Kai  
  
The Blade-Breakers clenched their teeth as they prepared their beyblades.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" asked Kai preparing his beyblade to launch.  
  
"Nothing!!" yelled Tyson as all the team launched their beyblades as well as Kai.  
  
"You can't win if we are all together" said Ray with his wildcat look  
  
"We work as a team and that's why you're going to lose!" yelled Max  
  
"I always thought you felt something for us though you never said nothing" said Kenny  
  
"Brainiac... I always felt something for my team... I felt a disgust sensation being in a pathetic team as yours!!" said Kai  
  
Tyson clenched His teeth and yelled "Dragoon!! Time to show him a lesson!!"yelled Tyson as a kind of tornado was coming from his beyblade and Dragoon was outside his blade.  
  
"Or two!! Drigger!!" Yelled Ray as Drigger was out from his beyblade.  
  
"Come on Draciel!!" yelled Max as Draciel was out too.  
  
The three bit-beasts were waiting the orders of their masters.  
  
"ATTACK!!!" the three of them ordered and as the three beyblades approached Black Dranzer Kai said "First we need to get rid of the trash"  
  
Black Dranzer moved so fast that the three beyblades collided with each other. Black Dranzer was heading towards Kenny's beyblade  
  
"Oh no! My beyblade!!" yelled Chief as his beyblade was turned to pieces by Black Dranzer  
  
"You never where a good beyblader even a bad blader , hahahah!!!" Kai laughed as he saw Kenny dropping to his knees to pick up his beyblade  
  
"Don't worry Kenny we will finish him by you" said Ray  
  
"Attack!!" said Ray "Attack!! Galux!! Galeon!!" yelled Kai  
  
"Wha..?" Ray didn't have time to react suddenly he was being attacked by the bit-beasts of his childhood friends. Drigger was defeated and stopped spinning Ray picked up Drigger with a sad face "He defeated me that easily::"  
  
Tyson saw this and said "How could you use the bit-beasts of other persons as if they were yours!!?"  
  
"Like this" Kai yelled as he freed Trygle and Trygator and both attacked Draciel and destroyed Max beyblade leaving only the bist-chip.  
  
"Draciel!!" yelled Max as he picked up the chip  
  
"Now you are alone" said Kai to Tyson  
  
"Don't listen Kai!! You can defeat him!" yelled Ray  
  
"I don't think so" said Kai  
  
"Black Dranzer!! Finish him!!" as Black Dranzer came out of the beyblade the sky darkenned too much as the Blade-Breakers watched in awe the ambient.  
  
Dragoon tried to beat Black-Dranzer but it was too much for him and he stopped spinning .  
  
"What?" said Tyson  
  
Though the lake was frozen the battle left a lot of fissures in the ice , the Blade-Breakers and Kai didn't noticed it.  
  
"I told you that you can't win" said Kai as he lifted up his beyblade "Now it's time to vow my price, your bit-beasts!!"  
  
As he said that the other beyblades except Dranzer were shining  
  
"I can't believe he is actually taking our bit-beasts!" said Ray  
  
Suddenly they heard a loud noise as they saw the helicopter sinking in the ice.This distracted Kai and the Beyblades stopped shining. "We better get out of here!" said Chief as he saw the fissures growing  
  
"Yeah, you're right!" said Ray , and with this they started running to the shore of the lake. Kai was behind them. When they turned they saw a piece of ice blocking the way of Kai living, Kai in a circle of ice without scape.  
  
"Guys we gotta help Kai!!" said Tyson , so the BladeBreakers returned to Kai.  
  
"Damn, this should be no problem if I jump" said Kai to himself. But when he tried to jump he felt his right foot stuck in the ice. He tried and tried but he just couldn't take his foot out and the piece of ice he was standing on was starting to sink.  
  
"Kai quickly give me your hand!" Tyson was at the other side with the Blade- Breakers with him. Kai was shocked at this , Why would they want to save him?  
  
"Leave me alone , I can handle it by myself!!" Kai said not sure if he was right.  
  
"Kai let us help you!!" yelled Ray  
  
"We want to help you!" yelled Max  
  
"But why would you do that?" asked Kai in a shock  
  
"Because we are your friends you stupid! , now give me your hand before it is too late!!" said Tyson Kai reacted and stretched his hand to the Blade-Breakers all of them were doing their best but Kai knew it was too late , Kai noticed that if he didn't let the Blade-Breakers they would fall with him.  
  
"If they keep holding me they will fall too , I can't let that happen" kai thought "Sorry , for all the things I did" said Kai as he tried to pull his hand out of the others.  
  
"What are you doing!!?"The Blade-Breakers yelled  
  
"Don't you understand? If you keep holding me you will fall too!!" yelled Kai as he used all his force to free his hand then he sank with the piece of ice.  
  
"KAI!!!" yelled the Blade-Breakers  
  
When Kai was sinking he used all his force to break the ice from his foot and he did it, he tried to swim to the surface but it was too cold and he was too deep everything was turning dark "After all this is what I really deserve, sorry Dranzer..." and with that all his world turned dark..  
  
Back at the surface...  
  
"I'm going for him" Tyson was about to jump to the lake when Ray stopped him just in time  
  
"Sorry Tyson But I can't let you go" said Ray, suddenly a red light blinded them when they reached for the source of the light they saw Dranzer coming out of her Blade.  
  
"Wow! Look at that!" said Max  
  
"But how could she be free if anyone have summoned her?" said Kenny  
  
A bird screech came from Dranzer as she dove to the water  
  
Kai was floating ina dark world , suddenly he started to feel warm and he regained conciousness and when he opened his eyes there was Dranzer  
  
"...Dranzer..." that where Kai's last thoughts before he lost consiousness again.  
  
Next Chappie: Memories gained  
  
MG_X: Hello I'm updating!! These are my review responses: Note: I know there were too many mistakes in the last chapter , sorry it's because I was in a hurry , and this time too so if there are any mistakes I'll try to correct them in the next chapter.  
  
KaiKurtRavenWizy (or vicky):Thank you again for reviewing!! Wait my next chapter it will have more fantasy scenes I promise!! Frostt: I know you're right but I promise that eventually it will have more action and less scenes from the real episodes , thank you for your review!!  
  
Crosby: Thank you for your review ,what happens is that I was in such a hurry to upload that I didn't look out for mistakes.  
  
Tyde girl: Thank you!!! Of course I'll try to update as aoon as possible.  
  
Child of the Stars: Thank you! I will update soon.  
  
Sabry says good chappie: Sorry I was in such a hurry that I didn't looked for mistakes. Thank you!!  
  
Haruka Hana: Warning KAI will be tortured in the next chapters (it isn't joke) Thank you (big eyes)  
  
Well hope you liked it!! 


	3. Gained Memories

Discclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade or any of its characters.  
  
Read and Review folks!!! Let's start the chappie #3 yey!!  
  
Betraying Memories Ch#3 Memories Gained  
  
"....Dranzer...." was Kai's last thought as he fainted again...  
  
Kai was lying in a bed unconcius , he was without his scarf , he was covered with a white blanket up to his neck and had a piece of a little and very thin white sponge in his forehead. Around the bed where the BladeBreakers: Tyson was sleeping aside the bed supported by his knees , Ray was sleeping in a sitting form, his knees near his face , Max was curled in a sofa , and Chief was changing Kai's forehead sponge.  
  
As he soaked the sponge in a bowl of fresh water he said "How did he survived?" and as he placed again the sponge in his forehead again Kai started to move a little ,Kenny panicked "What should I do? What should I do? ....I know I'll wake up Ray he will know what to do" Kenny started to walk to where Ray was.  
  
As he walked he heard Tyson moaning , Kenny turned to see Tyson in a sleepy face "What happens Chief?" asked Tyson  
  
"I think Kai will wake up very soon" whispered Kenny  
  
"What!?" Tyson was startled at Kenny's words  
  
"What happens?" Kenny and Tyson turned to see Max awake in the sofa.  
  
"Chief thinks Kai will be awake very soon" whispered Tyson  
  
"What!?" Yelled Max and with that Ray was awaken  
  
"What happened guys?" asked Ray  
  
"Come Ray, Kai is moving" said Kenny and with that Ray went to Kai's bed "Turn on the light" said Ray , Max went and turned up the switch.  
  
The BladeBreakers stared at Kai , Kai was clenching his teeth and his fists were gripping the blanket , he was having memories turning back to his mind.  
  
----- Flashback-------  
  
You can see a woman with with beatiful large greyish-white hair holding a little boy's hand. The boy had four blue triangles in his cheeks he was wearing blue pants and a sky-blue t-shirt. And with them was a tall man with blue hair with bright crimson eyes they looked as if they discussed with an older man who had a long grey hair and used a brown cloak.  
  
"You can't take him" spoke the woman with watery eyes shielding the little boy behind her.  
  
"You don't understand Kai has a great potential" said the older man  
  
"I won't let you take him away!" yelled the blue haired man  
  
The older man flinched at this and stepped away a little and said as he tripped on a large black car "I will have him and your little project too , and there's nothing you can do about it" and with that the car was lost in sight.  
  
"Why is grandpa acting like that mom?" asked the three year old Kai.  
  
"He is just mad that's all" said the woman in a kind tone "Why won't you go and play in the backyard?"  
  
Then everything was a blurred vision as the little kid nodded and smiled to her mother.  
  
----End Flashback-------  
  
Kai's eyes flashed open and he quickly sat gasping for air, sweating as he just had been having a nightmare, the little sponge fell from his forehead landing in the floor. He watched evryone´s concerned faces. Ray tried to calm Kai by trying to lye him again in the bed but he couldn't.  
  
"Where....am..I" Kai couldn't speak well because of his sour throut. Max realized this and gave Kai a glass of water. As Kai drinked the water Tyson said "We are at the hotel"  
  
"What happened?" asked Kai  
  
Suddenly a memory passed through his mind.  
  
------flashback------  
  
"Kai!!!" was the last voice Kai heard before his world turned into pure darkness.But he could feel warm though he was in the deepest part of the lake , his last vision was of Dranzer.  
  
----end flashback-----  
  
"I don't remember anything" said Kai  
  
"Well, you were very lucky" Max said  
  
"Although we didn't see it , we think Dranzer saved you" said Kenny  
  
"What?" asked Kai  
  
"Yes, well this is what we remember" said Tyson  
  
-------Flashback-------  
  
"Kai!!!!" yelled Tyson and as he was about to jump a red light stopped him , and as everyone turned to see where was the source of the light , Dranzer was shining and suddenly she was diving into the water.  
  
Suddenly all the lake flashed in a red color , the part where Kai fell was shooting beams of light , then all ice started shaking and there was a red light that blinded everyone , and when the light started to fade , the bladebreakers saw Kai's figure floating in front of them , though Kai floated (in the air , not in water) just a few seconds and he collapsed as the light totally faded , but Tyson and Rey caught him just in time.  
  
(Kenny narrates) "And as we were thinking how to get out of there because the helicopter sank into the water, Max's mother was flying nearby in the All-Stars private jet , she landed in a safe place because almost all the ice was shattered" Max ran to the jet and he asked Judy for help.  
  
(Max narrates) "We finally took you into the plane with Dranzer into her beyblade"  
  
-------end flashback------  
  
"I remember Dranzer , but I thought it was an ilussion" said Kai watching Tyson  
  
"We took you to a hospital , but they told us that you'll be fine , you just need to rest a pair of days or you might have catch a cold or fever if you don't take care of yourself" said Tyson as he placed Kai's glass in a table.  
  
"Well ,we are glad you're fine!" cheered Max as he putted his arm around Kai's back part of the neck , Kai flinched alittle at Max's asction.  
  
"Why did you helped me?" Kai said  
  
"Because you're our friend, mr. Sourpuss" said Tyson .  
  
"After all I did to you?" said Kai  
  
"No matter what happens you can count with us whenever you need us" said Ray  
  
Max sat in a chair "Yeah , we will never abandon you"  
  
"We are like a family" added Chief. Kai was starting to feel remorse for his actions.He never had anyone who cared for him. Kai was starting to confuse himself.  
  
The BladeBreakers saw Kai getting silent and Tyson said " Don't worry Kai"  
  
Kai heard this and turned to see Tyson , "We will never force you to stay with us , but we won't let you go until you get better , OK?" said Tyson  
  
"No...it's just that..." Kai said  
  
"uh...?" the Blade Brakers watched Kai trying to speak something.  
  
"It's just that... I didn't expext you to save me" finally said Kai  
  
The BladeBreakers smiled.  
  
Kai tried to stand up but suddenly a powerful pain shot through his right ankle , when he took his foot from the ice he had twisted it., Kai fell to the bed and started rubbing his right ankle.  
  
"Is it hurting you?" asked Kenny  
  
"No , I'm fine" Kai stood up not taking importance to his ankle and started walking to the hotel window and as he saw a limousine parked at the entrance he talked to the BladeBreakers.  
  
"I have some business to do , I promise I will come back" said Kai as he walked to the bed and started putting his tennis , and his white scarf. He stared at Dranzer for a short time then he smiled and placed it in his pocket.  
  
"But Kai , you might get sick" said a worried Max  
  
"I don't want you to get involved , after all they're here because of me" everybody watched in confusion as Kai finished speaking.  
  
"Who?" Asked Kenny  
  
"The Balkov Guards" said Kai as someone knocked the door "You see , they've come"  
  
Kai opened the door just to see Tala standing outside , The Blade Breakers were behind Kai.  
  
"Tala!" said Tyson in an angry tone  
  
"Captain!" Tala said as he standed in a militar position.  
  
Kai smiled at this knowing that Tala didn't like to have a captain , Tala saw this and only made a pair of angry eyes but said nothing.  
  
"Sir! We were worried about you , Lord Boris sent me to take you back to the abbey" said Tala  
  
"Wait me outside I will go in a moment" said Kai in demandant tone.  
  
"But captain , Lord Boris ordered me to take you as soon as possible" replied Tala  
  
"I don't care what Boris ordered you , now do as I order" said Kai  
  
"As you say Captain" and with that Tala retired from the hall and waited outside in the lobby.  
  
The BladeBreakers watched with curiosity the scene that was going on. Tala recieving orders from Kai? This couldn't be happening. Kai closed the door.  
  
"What was all that?" asked Max confused  
  
"I'm the new captain of the Demolition Boys" said Kai "What!" said the BladeBreakers in unison  
  
"That doesn't matters" said Kai , then he continued as the BladeBreakers sat around the table and he satyed up "Look I will stay with the Demolition Boys"  
  
"What?" said Tyson as he stood up  
  
"Shut up Tyson! Let me finish" said Kai as Tyson sat back with his face a little blushed.  
  
"I need to find more information , and as I am with the Demolition Boys I can have the freedom of searching in the abbey" said Kai .  
  
"What kind of information?" asked Tyson  
  
"That's none of your business" said Kai with arms crossed.  
  
"Mr. Sourpuss is back!" said Tyson  
  
"But Kai we need your help , you can't leave us again" said Kenny  
  
"I know you can get to the finals without me , but when the finals come I will be with you" said Kai as he was opening the door to leave.  
  
"Kai" said Rey , Kai stopped and looked by his shoulder "Good Luck" Kai smiled at Rey's words and with that Kai left the room. The BladeBreakers watched from the window as Kai was getting on the black car and Tala was behind him, then the car was gone.  
  
MG_X: Hello!! Sorry for the spelling errors , again . Oh! I almost forget maybe the name for this chapter has very little to do with the chapter that's because I made a mistake this was the name for another chapter so , sorry if it has nothing to do with the chapter. From now on I will not write the chapter's next name , because I might change my mind. Arigatou!!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
NettikGirl: Thank you for your review! And sorry for my hard review I will remove as soon as you ask me to do it. I hope you keep on reading the next chapters.  
  
Frosst: Muchas Gracias!! (as they say in spanish) I will update as soon as I can! Keep on reading and reviewing !!  
  
Haruka Hana: Don't worry about the Kai torture it will come when it is the right time. Thank you!!  
  
Child of the stars: Of course you were mentioned , I liked your review!! Thank you!  
  
Sabry says good chappie: Thank you and of course I will answer your question: my favorite bit-beast is Dranzer (and Black Dranzer)  
  
Vicky: Thank you again!! I will update as soon as posible. And I promise that soon the fantasy will start.  
  
Thank you for reviewing!!! I will update as soon as possible. 


	4. Missing Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters ,though I wish I could (sob)  
  
Yeah!! We are starting chappie number four!! Sorry to update so late but probably I will update each five or seven days.I am having problems because my computer isn't working so I'm using a borrowed computer each five or seven days sorry (big eyes)  
  
Betraying Memories Chapter#4 Missing Memories  
  
The BladeBreakers watched as Kai left on the car. "I hope he will be ok" said Ray in a worried tone  
  
"Don't worry Ray I know that Kai can handle those kinds of situations" said Max in a cheerful tone.  
  
"Yeah after all he is back with us and if he needs help we will provide it" said Tyson}  
  
"I think you're right" said Ray with a smile on his face  
  
"We have to trust Kai" said Kenny  
  
"You're right Chief !" yelled Max  
  
"Now we gotta get to the finals" said Tyson  
  
"Bladebreakers!!" yelled the whole team  
  
-----------meanwhile in the limousine----------------  
  
Kai and Tala were sat in the back part of the car , they were going back to the abbey in total silence until Tala spoke.  
  
"Captain, are you alright?" said Tala as he watched Kai sweating a little and gasping a little as if he was tired , Kai was looking by the window. Kai didn't take the look from the window and replied " You can stop acting Tala"  
  
"You are my captain I am just concerned about your health" said Tala in not a very believing tone.  
  
"Yeah right you're concerned because Boris is" said Kai and they both kept silent.  
  
"I'm feeling dizzy maybe the guys were right , I might just get sick but I can't do that I'm so close to find my past" Kai was deep in thought until an abbey guard opened his door  
  
"Are you alright master Kai?" asked the guard ,Kai didn't answer and walked to the main door with Tala behind him. Kai was wearing a black jacket that Tala handled him , he didn't have an option because he knew he wasn't in good conditions and he had injured his ankle but he seemed normal though he walked as if nothing had happened in his ankle.  
  
"Why do you keep following me?" asked Kai , he was starting to get annoyed with Tala around.  
  
"Orders captain" said Tala  
  
Kai and Tala walked trough a hall , walls of grey brick with cameras in each corner , they were about to enter a room that was secured by two abbey guards each one in each side of the door. "Boris is waiting for you master Kai" said a guard as they let them in the room. The room was like an office, Boris was sat in a big chair with a laptop in his desk , in the back part was a bookcase.  
  
"Kai, here you are" said Boris  
  
"What do you want Boris?" asked Kai in an annoyed tone.  
  
"We were worried about you" said Boris  
  
"Yeah right" said Kai  
  
"Well what matters is that you are here with us" said Boris as he stood up and walked toward Kai. Kai flinched a little. He leaned a little and observed Kai with an eyebrow lifted up. He could see that Kai's health wasn't in a good state he couldn't let his plans go trough the sewer if Kai was sick.  
  
"It looks like you are ill" said Boris and then he lifted his face to watch Tala and spoke "Take him to the nursery immediately" said Boris  
  
Tala nodded " Follow me captain" Kai shot a death stare to Boris before he started to follow Tala , Boris only smiled evily a little then he continued typing in his laptop.  
  
"I have to follow Boris' game until I find what my grandfather and Boris wants with the bit-beasts" Kai was deep in thoughts until Tala snapped him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Captain" Tala said as he pointed the nursery"There is the nursery , I have to report with the team , excuse me captain" and with that Tala left.  
  
Kai didn't say a word and walked to the nursery were a doctor (the doctor was tall with brown hair and brown eyes , he had a white doctor coat) walked to him "Mr. Boris told that you need to be treated for a possible illness" Kai stayed silent, the doctor was disconcerted with Kai's reaction. "If we want the illness I need to give you a strong medicine , you will feel dizzy and then you will sleep but the medicine will totally heal you , do you agree in using this medicine?" asked the doctor  
  
"Do as Boris says" said Kai  
  
"Wait , I will ask mr.Boris" the doctor left the room and went to a phone with a little screen with Boris in it "He says that we proceed as you wish" said the doctor "well , what are you waiting for ,give him the medicine" Boris said in an angry tone.  
  
"But, hum he may die this medicine is too strong , he will be in coma at the least" said the doctor in a worry tone.  
  
"Do as I say! He will be alright!" yelled Boris already mad  
  
"Yes sir!" replied the doctor as he turned off the screen.Boris grinned evily as he thought "Kai will continue the tests that we didn't finish when he was little and he doesn't know about it... this is just excellent" Boris smiled as he leaned in his chair.  
  
The doctor went to the room were Kai was and stared at Kai with fear "How can they test this things on this poor kid" the doctor thought.  
  
"So. what did he say?" the doctor's thoughts were interrupted by Kai's voice.  
  
"To proceed with the medicine" said the doctor . "then do it" replied Kai  
  
Kai sat on one of those metallic beds in the room as the doctor took out a syringe with a yellow liquid inside it , although it was a little quantity the doctor was worried that it could kill Kai. The doctor walked toward Kai's direction and injected the syringe into Kai's right arm. Kai didn't made a move nor a grin because he was used to that when he was a little boy.  
  
Kai almost immediately started to feel dizzy his eyes started to get blurred and his world was becoming darker and darker until he lost consciousness and fell sleep. The doctor lied Kai in the bed fearing that he was dead. But he was amazed that Kai was only sleeping and that he wasn't in coma.  
  
"You see , I told you he was going to be okay" said Boris as the doctor turned to see him.  
  
"But how this could not be happening , it's , it's impossible!" said the doctor yet amazed of Kai's resistance as he watched Kai.  
  
"This could be mortal to any other person but not Kai , his body is already used to that kind of drugs since he was a little boy" said Boris as he rested his right hand in Kai's forehead.  
  
"Don't you mean he." said the doctor  
  
"Exactly , he is the genetically perfect boy from biovolt" said Boris as he left the room "You can leave , I will send somebody to take him to his room" said Boris as he left.  
  
----In Kai's room-------- Kai was leaned on a bed with a white blanket though he was not covered with it. He was sleeping peacefully. His room had a camera in one of its corners.  
  
Boris was watching Kai from a little screen as he grinned evily. He then turned another screen where Voltaire was.  
  
"The second Phase from the experiment is done , Voltaire" said Boris  
  
"Perfect" smiled Voltaire "When he wakes up make him battle the best of the abbey" said Voltaire  
  
"As you order" said Boris  
  
---back at Kai's room  
  
Kai was dreaming .You can see Kai moaning a little.  
  
--------------flashback---------------  
  
"Grandma!" yelled four year old Kai , without his triangles in his face. The little boy ran to the sideway of the bed were an old woman was lying. "Look at you , you are so big" said an old woman with grey hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
"Grandma , is it true you are sick?" said the little boy in a sweet voice. The old woman still with her kind smile answered " yes , but you little boy don't worry ,okay?" said the old woman as she rubbed Kai's head playfully.  
  
"Of course!" said the little boy as he started laughing together with her grandmother.  
  
-------------end flashback------------ --------------flashback--------------- "No Shiharu!!" yelled Voltaire as an old woman let her last breath of life. Voltaire fell to his knees kissing her hand , sideway of the old woman's bed, meanwhile a woman with beautiful greyish-blue hair was in the door frame with a tall man of blu hair with crimson eyes. The woman was hugging strongfully her husband.  
  
Kai entered the room runnng as if he was playing then he stopped as he saw his parents hugged , her mother crying and his father with a very sad face as if he was about to cry.  
  
"Dad , what is happening?" said little Kai as he reached his mother's hand.  
  
"Kai" said between sobs her mother but she was interrupted by her husband.  
  
"Kaori, let me handle this" said the blue-haired man  
  
"Kai..." the blue-haired man couldn't finish as Kai saw first what was going on the room .  
  
"Granadma!!" yelled the little boy as he dodged his father trying to hold him and he ran to the bed.  
  
"Grandma, grandma" said the little boy as he shook softly her grandma's body just as he tried to wake her up , but Shiharu didn't move and the kid just startaing crying and hugged her. --------end flashback----------  
  
------------flashback---------------- "You won't take him!" yelled Kaori as she shielded Kai from Voltaire  
  
"No father! Last time you did xperiments on him are you insane!?" yelled the blue haired man  
  
"You wont stop me and you know that!" yelled Voltaire -------------flashback------------------  
  
"I don't want you to have this things!" yelled Voltaire to four year old Kai as he took a teddy bear from Kai's hands  
  
"But Grandma made that bear for me!" replied Kai trying to keep the brown bear , the bear had three holes: one in the right ear , other in a cheek and the last one in the left arm. Voltaire tired of Kai slapped him on the face and threw him to the floor. "Now you will do as I say!" yelled Voltaire  
  
Kai reluctantly obeyed with watery eyes and followed his grandparent  
  
--------end flashback--------------  
  
Kai suddenly sat up quickly gasping for air he was comotioned and he looked everywhere and he calmed down when he recognized his room. And he leaned again touching his forehead.  
  
"I don't remember doing those things , I don't even remember having a grandma. Where tose ilutions?" Kai's concentration was broken by the door that was being opened. The same doctor that used the syring in Kai. He was like if he couldn't speak he watched Kai in awe. This bothered Kai.  
  
"What are you looking at?" said Kai in an annoyed tone as he stood from the bed and walked towards the door ignoring the doctor.  
  
The doctor watched in awe as Kai left the room "How....after all what they told me about of the genetically pefect boy was right , a normal human at least will be in coma at this rate but he only slept not even a complete day" thought the doctor in disbelief.  
  
"I know what you are thinking , it is incredible isn't it" said Boris behind the doctor.  
  
The doctor shaked a little he didn't heard Boris approaching.  
  
"Did you know curiosity killed the cat?" said Boris with an evil grin.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked the doctor shaking with fear.  
  
"You know you didn't have permission to check on him , right?" said Boris as he approached to the doctor , the doctor backed a little as Boris was getting near him.  
  
"I'm sorry sir... I beg you to forgive ..it..it's because I had to see him with my own eyes..." said the doctor.  
  
"I'm afraid you have seen too much for your own health" said Boris as he took out a gun from his cloak. The doctor tried to run but it was too late Boris already pulled from the trigger and four bullets were inside the doctor's body now lying lifeless in the floor with a pool of blood around him.  
  
"Hmp" said Boris as he left the room and spoke to the abbey guards that were guarding the entrance of Kai's room.  
  
"Clean the room!" ordered Boris and he left the place , the guards nodded and entered the room.  
  
------------at the russian tournament-------------  
  
"On this side of the BeyStadium the BladeBreakers!!" yelled DJ Jazzman  
  
Tyson , Max and Ray lifted up their hands greeting the crowds , and the crowd cheered and freaked. The white-tigers , the All-Stars and the Majestics were on the crowd.  
  
"I hope they win" said Mariah  
  
"I think they will , The FireBladersaren't so powerful" said Emily  
  
"Emily never subestimate your opponent , never" said Robert  
  
"Remember what we thought about Kai and we lost our bit-beasts" said Michael  
  
"Yeah , we didn't expect that powerful force from Kai" said Kevin  
  
"But don't worry the Blade-Breakers told us that Kai will return us our bit- beasts as soon as this tournament is over" said Lee  
  
"I hope so" said Jhonny , and with that they all stopped talking and watched the battle that was about to begin.  
  
"And from this side... the FireBladers!!" yelled DJ Jazzman. The FireBladers consisted in three persons , the three of them were waring the same clothes: they were dressed in an arabian way , they had arabian red boots , an orange pants , a yellow turtle neck shirt , they had earings in one ear , and they had golden rings one in each shoulder.They were two boys and the middle of the team was a girl.The girl instead of having pants had a little red skirt and two pony tails.  
  
The first one in the bey-dish was the shortest one of the team with yellow hair and amber eyes. His name was (it is more his nickname) Flameboy.  
  
"From the BladeBreakers... Max!" yelled DJ as Max stepped in the dish (Max status' screen)  
  
"And from The Fire.Bladers... Flameboy!" yelled DJ as Flameboy stepped in the bey dish ( his status screen) He had a normal yellow beyblade.  
  
"3.......2.......1....Let it Rip!!" yelled DJ Jazzman as both boys launched their beyblades.  
  
The beyblades started circling each other when suddenly Flameboy's beyblades launched to Max's Draciel and almost dumped Draciel out of the dish.  
  
"That was close" said Max in a releaving tone. "Well no time for games" said Max as he cheered up.  
  
Flameboy just stared in confussion. "Draciel!!" yelled Max as his bit-beast was going out from his beyblade.  
  
"Ow what's that?"Asked Flameboy in confussion  
  
"That is the thing that will make you lose!" yelled Max as Draciel launched attacks at the yellow beyblade until it stopped moving.  
  
"Max from the BladeBreakers is the winner!!" yelled DJ Jazzman as the crowd cheered up and were going like crazy.  
  
"The first round is for the BladeBreakers!!" shrieked DJ  
  
As Max approached to the bench he was received by the BladeBreakers with a toast and hurrays and they cheered a lot Max's winning.  
  
"The next round is in thirty minutes" said DJ Jazzman as he retired from the scene.  
  
-------------------Back with Kai----------------  
  
"I'm worrying about that dreams , now's the moment to investigate" thought Kai as he walked through a hall.  
  
"I gotta talk to the BladeBreakers first" he thought but he was interrupted when he saw a shadow very familiar to him it was Voltaire , Kai was in shock.  
  
"Grandfather" said Kai softly  
  
MG_X:Sorry it took tons of days to update but as I said I apologize if i take too long to update.  
  
Sorry if this isn't the way to respond reviews , but I was in such a hurry that I can't respond correctly.  
  
Special Thanks to: Phoenix , Vampire Neko ( by the way read and review " Finding Her" it's a great story specially to Kai fans) Gracias again to Frosst , to my usual reviewers Haruka Hana , Vicky and Sabrysaysgoodchappie.  
  
Thank you all and continue reviewing!! 


	5. Shadows Untamed

*Disclaimer:* I don't own beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
MG_X: I made a little change in the story, (in the first flashback Kai was three years old but I made a change in Kai's age, now he is four because I thought that Kai spoke too much for being a little kid of three years.) And as each chapter I apologize for grammar errors and I also apologize if the story is a little bit boring but I want to write a good story before the fantasy parts.  
  
Betraying Memories Chapter#5 Shadows Untamed  
  
"And Ray is the winner!!" yelled DJ Jazzman as the girl from the FireBladers fell to her knees as she picked up her orange beyblade.  
  
"Yeah!! You did it!" yelled Tyson as Ray approached to the tam's bench.  
  
"From the BladeBreakers . Tyson!!" yelled DJ as Tyson climbed up to the beydish.  
  
"And from the FireBladers. Heat!" yelled DJ Jazzman as a red haired boy with sunglasses on him with a red beyblade stepped on the beydish.  
  
"3....2....1....Let it Rip!!" yelled DJ as both Tyson and heat launched their beyblades.  
  
"Now you won't rush with us completely" said heat as his beyblade started to shine in a red color.  
  
"Dragoon! Prepare for battle!" yelled Tyson as his beyblade started to shine in a blue color.  
  
"Fire Tornado!!" yelled heat as from his beyblade flames started to sparkle until it turned into a medium sized tornado of fire.  
  
"That is good but not enough" said Tyson  
  
"Wha..?" said Heat as Dragoon appeared in front of him and hit hard Heat's beyblade until it stopped spinning.  
  
"Well, after all it was an honor to battle with the Chinese and American champions" said Heat as he raised his hand to greet Tyson.  
  
"You battle very well, soon you too will be champions" said Tyson as he shook hand with Heat. As the crowd saw that the battle ended in a friendly way they cheered both teams.  
  
" The BladeBreakers win!! And they pass to the finals of this Russian tournament!!" yelled DJ Jazzman.  
  
-------------At the abbey---------------  
  
"Voltaire" spoke Kai in an annoyed tone. "What are you doing here?" asked Kai.  
  
"Aren't you glad to see your old Gramps" asked Voltaire , kai stood silent. Voltaire smiled evily "I came from Japan just to see how you were doing"  
  
"Yeah right" was Kai's only response as he started walking leaving his grandfather behind.  
  
"Kai!" yelled Boris from behind "Where do you think you are going? , you are going to train right now!" yelled Boris.  
  
"Not right now" was Kai's only response before leaving Voltaire and Boris behind.  
  
"Won't you do something to stop him Voltaire? We need to test the first part of the experiment that we injected Kai." Said Boris.  
  
"Leave him alone , I need to talk to you then we will test our experiment" said Voltaire and Boris nodded as they headed towards Voltaire office.  
  
-----------In the BladeBreaker's room--------------  
  
The BladeBreakers were celebrating with the White Tigers, The All Stars and The Majestics the pass to the finals.  
  
"Congratulations Ray" said the White Tigers as they gathered around him.  
  
"You impressed me Max , I'm proud of you" said Judy as she hugged Max. With the All-Stars around him.  
  
"Good job" said Robert as he putted his hand on Tyson's shoulder. Also the rest of the Majestics were congratulating Tyson.  
  
All the conversations stopped when they heard someone knocking the door. When Max opened the door a great smile appeared in his face , it was Kai.  
  
"Kai!" yelled Max taking everybody's attention to the door. As Kai entered the room Lee and Michael couldn't evade the feeling of disgust they had towards Kai , they still remembered how Kai stole their team's bit-beasts.  
  
"What are you doing here?" said Lee in an angry tone  
  
"Calm down , Lee" said Mariah as she hold back Lee before he launched himself to Kai.  
  
"Yeah , don't you have another bit-beasts to steal?" said Michael as Emily also stopped Michael before he launched himself to Kai. Both the All-Stars and the White-Tigers watched Kai with hate and at the same time fear.  
  
The Majestics stood silent until Jhonny spoke "You don't know anything about honor!" "Jhonny!!" yelled Robert "But." replied Jhonny "This isn't our business" spoke Robert.  
  
"What a great meeting" said Kai with cockiness this only made Lee and Michael more furious than they were.  
  
"Where are our bit-beasts?" spoke Mariah  
  
"I told you that I will return them to you as soon as the Russian Tournament ends" spoke Kai calmly. "You don't have any business here so why don't you leave?" said Kai in an arrogant tone.  
  
"Before leaving I want you to tell us why you told us in the tournament that if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be there" said Judy  
  
"Because I gave Voltaire the list of teams that had bit-beasts so that he can call them and send them direct into the trap" answered Kai  
  
Lee and Michael were about to explode at Kai's comments , but Robert spoke "We better leave , BladeBreakers I wish you the best of the lucks" said Robert as everyone left the room Lee and Michael still mad.  
  
"Thank You Robert!" yelled Tyson before Robert closed the door behind him.  
  
"So , you did get to the finals?" asked Kai  
  
"Yeah , and we did it thinking in you" said Dizzy , Kai raised an eyebrow confused at Dizzy's comment also the BladeBreakers "What? Can't I be emotional for once?" asked Dizzy in an annoyed tone. The BladeBreakers laughed except Kai.  
  
"Well , whatever I'm here mainly because Boris and Voltaire are planning something" said Kai as the BladeBreakers watched silently.  
  
"I've heard from guards of the abbey that Boris is about to hire a group of scientists to make some experiments though I don't know which type. I also heard that Boris and Voltaire have been studying some old ruins that talks about bit-beasts and how they were used in wars" said Kai  
  
"Do you think Voltaire wants to acquire the knowledge to control bit- beasts?" asked Chief  
  
"I think so, that's why he is asking me to collect more bit-beasts" replied Kai, as he headed towards the door.  
  
"Are you leaving right now?" asked Ray  
  
"I have to" said Kai  
  
"But you just arrived" said Max  
  
"Yeah , why don't you stay a little bit longer.?" Said Tyson  
  
"I can't, otherwise Voltaire and Boris will start to suspect about me" said Kai and with that he opened the door but before leaving he took out Dranzer from his pocket and threw at Tyson's direction and he caught it , Tyson looked at Kai in confusion.  
  
"Why do you give me Dranzer , don't tell me you will abandon her again" said Tyson , Kai looked over his shoulder "Of course not , I'm leaving her with you so you can protect her"  
  
"Why?" asked Ray  
  
"Because if they discover her at the abbey , they will eliminate her or they will start to do experiments with her" said Kai  
  
"I understand" said Tyson  
  
"Take care of her" said Kai before closing the door.  
  
"Don't worry Dranzer you're in good hands" said Tyson , gripping Dranzer close to him he cheered up "We need to prepare to the finals!" yelled Tyson  
  
"You're right!!" cheered Max "We need to train more if we want to defeat Demolition Boys" said Ray "And Dizzy will help us , right?" said Chief "You can always count on me" said Dizzy.  
  
----------Back at the Abbey-----------  
  
"We need to know if Kai's bond with BlackDranzer is stronger" said Voltaire  
  
"That's why we are going to test if the first substance made effect on Kai" said Boris as a little screen was turned on suddenly with an abbey guard in it.  
  
"Sir , Master Kai has returned" said the guard.  
  
"Perfect send him to my office." Said Voltaire  
  
--------in another part of the abbey ------------  
  
"Mr. Voltaire is waiting you in his office" said the guard, Kai smiled a little as he moved forward leaving the guard behind , he thought "This is just excellent , now's my chance to study his office and later I will return and find the answers I've been looking for"  
  
Kai opened a large door that had many top security devices but they were all deactivated as Voltaire was in the abbey. As Kai entered the room he studied each possible exit and entrance he could use later that night. The room was dark the only natural light that could enter from a big window that was aside Voltaire's desk was covered by a dark red curtain that covered all the window not letting a single ray of light pass through it. Behind Voltaire was a book case , in Voltaire's desk was a laptop and a desk lamp that was the only light in the room. In front of Voltaire's desk were two chairs. A dark red carpet covered the floor. Voltaire had several papers in his desk and he putted them in a folder and closed it as Kai entered.  
  
"Kai , here you are" said Voltaire as he stood up from his big executive chair as so did Boris that stood from a normal chair that was in front of Voltaire's desk.  
  
"So, what do you want?" asked Kai  
  
"I see that you haven't change since the last time we met" said Voltaire  
  
"Look I want you to test BlackDranzer in a battle with the best of the abbey , Do you think you can handle them or you are afraid you can't?" said Voltaire knowing that Kai would never act as a coward after all he was a Hiwatari. "Of course I can" said Kai as Voltaire and Boris smiled in an evil way "Just tell me when" continued Kai.  
  
"How about right now? Or do you need time?" asked Boris maliciously. Kai controlled by his pride accepted the challenge without thinking it twice.  
  
"This is just perfect if my grandson proves to be worthy of the discovery I made , I will proceed with the experiments." Thought Voltaire as he followed Kai with Boris behind him. They were going to the training room.  
  
The room were they entered was with yellow-brownish brick walls with no windows and one metallic door , were Kai , Voltaire and Boris entered. Right in the center of the room was a big beydish in a gray color. Right in front of the beydish were four boys: Tala , Spencer , Brian and Ian.  
  
Kai stared in confusion. Then Boris spoke "The Demolition Boys are too weak for you , right?" Kai turned to see Boris "What we want is to test their improved bit-beasts and you are the only one with such power that can test them , do you want to battle or do you wish to reject this opportunity?" said Boris with an evil grin forming in his face knowing that Kai would accept immediately.  
  
"Of course I can , and I will show them a thing or two" said Kai as he stepped into the beydish.}  
  
"With our new bit-beasts not even Kai with BlackDranzer will be able to defeat us all at the same time" thought Tala as he and the rest of the team prepared to launch their beyblades , including Kai.  
  
"3..2..1.. Let It Rip!!" yelled Boris as everyone launched their beyblades to the dish.  
  
"Boris told us to not to lose time" thought the Demolition Boys at the same time.  
  
"Wolborg!" yelled Tala as his beyblade started to glow. "Seaborg!" yelled Spencer as his beyblade started to glow. "Falborg!" yelled Brian as his beyblade started to glow. "Weaborg!" yelled Ian as his beyblade started to glow.  
  
Now the four bit-beasts were going towards BlackDranzer ready to attack him.  
  
"Ok now's your turn . BlackDranzer!!" yelled Kai but as BlackDranzer started to get out of his beyblade Kai felt a tremendous power surging in all his body. He felt as if he wanted to destroy everything and as BlackDranzer was fighting with the other bit-beasts Kai fell to his knees gripping his head painfully Boris and Voltaire watched this with pleasure because they knew the experiment was working. Kai was becoming one of the darkest persons. BlackDranzer filled his heart with anger , evil and destruction thoughts.  
  
The Demolition Boys watched Kai wondering what was happening to him , but not for too long , they suspected that Boris was behind this and also Voltaire.  
  
Kai stopped rubbing his head as BlackDranzer evilness totally consumed him. The battle was like totally frozen , Boris , Voltaire and the Demolition Boys turned to see Kai. Kai slowly started to get up ,his eyes were covered by strands of blue hair and shades so they couldn't see Kai's reaction. When Kai's eyes were totally uncovered his eyes were totally glowing in a red color (not only his pupils , it was also the white part of the eyes that glowed red.) He had an evil smile in his face.  
  
-------------Back at the hotel room---------- Tyson was eating when suddenly from his pocket Dranzer started to glow like crazy.  
  
"Wow! What's happening to you?" asked Tyson confused by Dranzer's reaction. Dranzer was feeling Kai0s heart falling into pure darkness and when Kai was totally consumed by BlackDranzer she lost her bond with Kai.Dranzer's light faded away.  
  
"What was that?" asked Ray astonished of what had happened.  
  
"I don't know she suddenly started to glow" said Tyson  
  
"Do you think Kai's alright?" asked Max  
  
"Don't worry maybe it was a fake alarm because she stopped glowing" said Tyson  
  
"Yeah maybe you're right" said Max  
  
------------Back at the abbey-------------  
  
"Boris answer me now, what has happened to Kai?" asked Voltaire  
  
"Don't you understand? This is what we were waiting for. Kai's bond with BlackDranzer was so strong that BlackDranzer's pure darkness was transmitted to Kai" answered Boris.  
  
"So we can consider the first part of the experiment efficient" said Voltaire  
  
"And not only that if the person that controls BlackDranzer has the same pure darkness it will be a better result turning BlackDranzer into a more powerful bit-beast not needing to absorb more bit-beasts if he can continue surviving from Kai's dark heart" said Boris almost laughing that his plan was going better than he could planned.  
  
"BlackDranzer!! Finish them!" yelled Kai as BlackDranzer moved so fast that the other beyblades didn't have time to defend themselves and the four beyblades were thrown at the brick wall were there they shattered into pieces leaving only the bit-chip.  
  
The Demolition Boys watched in awe their pieces of beyblade as they picked the bit-chips.  
  
Kai was really enjoying that moment BlackDranzer was beside him. Kai laughed a little without opening his mouth, his eyes weren't glowing but they still weren't normal , they were a brighter red than they usually were and he had a malicious look and he looked as a cold person more than the usual.  
  
Kai's thoughts were interrupted by Boris "Well done , if you keep going like that we soon make BlackDranzer the most powerful beyblade" Kai was mad he will no longer accept Boris' orders neither Voltaire's.  
  
"What do you mean by we?" asked Kai  
  
Boris was a little nervous "Together we will." but before he could finish he was interrupted by Kai "I will no longer accept orders from you or my grandfather and if you are in my way I will disappear you both from this world"  
  
"You will do as I say!" yelled Voltaire , this only made Kai furious , Kai's eyes glowed red again "BlackDranzer! Finish them!!" yelled Kai , BlackDranzer approached quickly but Kai's bond with Dranzer was regaining strength at least the necessary to stop BlackDranzer. "Stop!! Return to your beyblade!" yelled Kai as he fell to his knees holding his head strongly , BlackDranzer reluctantly obeyed and returned to his beyblade.  
  
Boris and Voltaire were still in shock because moments ago they could lose their life , but they soon regained straightness and stared at Kai that was battling against two different bonds , of BlackDranzer and Dranzer. Kai's eyes glowed red and faded , glowed and faded , glowed and faded Kai was clenching his teeth , he stood up still holding his head between his hands painfully , suddenly a tornado made of black fire covered him completely then the fire turned red then black and again red , then both colors where in the tornado , the tornado had black and red flames at the same time.  
  
This tornado produced too much wind so Voltaire, Boris , Tala and the Demolition Boys were covering their eyes of the wind and the blinding light, the complete abbey started to shook as if there was an earthquake.  
  
"Kai!!" yelled Voltaire , then the light and the tornado faded away , Kai was standing up but he soon lost consciousness and by some strange reason he fell to the ground gently as if someone was carrying him and leaned him gently in the floor.  
  
. Tala and the Demolition Boys ran to were Kai was lying "Captain!" yelled Tala and the other members. Though they weren't friends Tala remembered Kai when they were little although Kai couldn't remember anything.  
  
"Return to your rooms!" ordered Boris , "But." said Tala "I told you to go to your rooms!" ordered Boris. And with that Tala and the others left the training room , Tala a little worried about Kai.  
  
"This is better than we thought , the investigations about the bit-beasts and humans were totally correct" said Voltaire as he watched Kai lying in the floor.  
  
"But he tried to kill us , I think the best option is to lock him up until we know if it is safe to be with us" said Boris.  
  
"Ok do it" said Voltaire as he left the room.  
  
MG-X: Hope you like it ! Please read and review!!  
  
Review Responses:Only two reviews, awww but as long as I have a single review I'm happy , and I also loke to think that I update this chapter too soon. But that's okay.I will be glad to accept chapter 4's reviews . Hope you write for both chapters!  
  
To:Sabry says good chappie: Hope you continue reading and reviewing , I'm glad that you continue reading my story and reviewing.  
  
To Child of the Stars: Kai wont remember all about his past otherwise it wouldn't be interesting , don't you think? Hope you stick around.  
  
Keep reading and reviewing!! 


	6. Apologize

* APOLOGIZE*  
  
Sorry I will not update son , why? Because I was in a car accident and I've been the last three weeks in a hospital, and I scaped to write this message , but don't worry I'am working in bed , so as soon I'm out of here I will update at least five vhapters at the same time.  
  
Healing In Bed: Mega-Gurl X 


	7. Scape

Author's note: Hello!!! I'm back!! Finally .... WHAT!!! Three months have passed!? Well in that three months I've been thinking in my fanfic ... here it goes again MEGA-Gurl x Gets back to life!!! *complete silence .... Sweat drop ....well whatever thanks for all those who reviewed. This chapter is short but I wanted to update and I also know I wrote that I was going to put five chapters but I couldn't ,I still have a broken rib but I will upload each week. Please Read and Review!!Oops ! I almost forget , remember in the last chapter where I put that Tala cared about kai?.... Forget it , I mixed up my mind and that doesn't goes with my story so , in that part the demolition boys just get out of the scene.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters.  
  
Betraying Memories Chapter#6 Scape  
  
Boris was walking trough a very dark hall , probably the darkest one. As he walked dim light could be seen , which candles lighted. Boris passed through a series of doors until he stopped in a steeled door that was at the end of the hall. Boris was followed by two abbey guards. Boris took from his cloak a key holder with three iron keys. The door had three key wholes. Boris inserted the three keys and opened the door ,slowly. As the door was opened light entered and a dark silhouette could be seen chained to the wall , with shackles in his wrists and ankles.  
  
"Unchain him" ordered Boris , then the two men approached to the unconscious boy and unchained him , an abbey guard lifted him up and lied him on his shoulder. Boris just evilly smirked. As they walked out the room the last abbey guard closed the door and locked it with the keys.  
  
They went upstairs , like two floors . Until they stepped in another steeled door and Boris opened it and light emanated from that room , it was totally white with computers and some steel tables , it was Biovolt's genetic lab. The abbey guards placed Kai in a steel table, and as they did some steel bandages popped from the table tying Kai's wrists , ankles and his waist with , then some persons with lab coats entered the room.  
  
"Start phase 3" said Boris as he left the room. The abbey guards where about to follow him when Boris stopped them "they might need you here" and Boris left. The abbey guards , guarded the door from outside.  
  
-----------------Meanwhile in Voltaire's office------------------ Voltaire was sat in his office remembering what he and Boris had been investigating.  
  
--------flashback--------- "SHIHARU!!!!" yelled Voltaire as his wife had her last breath of life. ------------end flashback-------------  
  
------------flashback--------------- "Father , where are you going?!" asked a blue haired man as he ran to a black limousine in which Voltaire was about to enter with , what seemed luggage .  
  
"Raven... I need some time alone" said Voltaire not turning to see Raven  
  
"I understand... but Kai will miss you" said in a calm tone. "He'll be fine... after all Dranzer is with him and he will protect him" and with that Voltaire went into the car and was lost at sight. -------------end flashback-------------- --------------flashback--------------- (This is just how it was seen on TV ) You know the part where Tyson's father appears. When Voltaire is sitting in kind of a cafeteria and Boris approaches to him and they talk and bla bla bla. So this is that flashback.. (I'm just lazy.) --------------end flashback------------------  
  
---------------flashback---------------- You can see Boris typing in a laptop with Voltaire behind him , they both where looking at a big old stone wall that had pictures of bit-beasts together with humans , the pictures were old and lacked of color they were in a brownish-yellowish tone , it could be seen they were pretty old. In the wall were a group of scientists taking pictures with a camera and others writing in a notebook. Behind Voltaire and Boris was a jungle. The ruins were in a shape of square but it seemed it didn't have an entrance , the four walls didn't had an entrance and were blocked from the upper part as well.  
  
Each wall was different. The first one were four bit-beasts: from left to right was a big bird that seemed that it was made of flames , then a big lizard that had large claws with tornadoes around him , then a tortoise kind bit-beast with a big wave behind him and at last a tiger with big teeth that was in the top of a mountain.  
  
Other wall was with a human kneeling as if he was bowing the same four bit beasts that were on a cloud high in the sky.  
  
In another wall ,Bit-beasts and humans living together.  
  
And in the last one humans together with bit-beasts in a kind of a war . A scientist approached towards Boris.  
  
"Sir , we've found some strange scripts in a hidden wall" said a man with a white coat.  
  
"Take me to it" said Boris  
  
Boris and Voltaire followed the man and they stopped at a wall covered with plants and leaves. Then the lab-man used a flamethrower and burned all the plants and leaves. Leaving a kind of letter that seemed old and unique.  
  
Boris had years studying this ruins although he never found a way to enter. Because of his years studying the ruins he already knew how to decipher that ancient codes.  
  
Boris seemed to read the codes in silence and he read a part that amazed him that much that he took his black glasses to see if he was reading right.  
  
"Leave us alone" ordered Boris to the man , the lab-man obeyed quickly and left Boris and Voltaire alone.  
  
"This is it Voltaire , we finally find it!" said Boris smiling  
  
"Are you sure? Read to me" ordered Voltaire  
  
"It speaks about what happened a long time ago" said Boris  
  
"Well , I said read!" Voltaire was starting to get impatient.  
  
"There are the five main Element gods: The Fire Master , that ruled every other creature that manipulated that element, The immortal Fire Bird. The wind master lord of any other creature that controlled wind power , The Great Wind Dragon. The earth master , ruled every other earth spirit , The Earth Tiger and the last god , the Water Master , that ruled over the seas the Water Tortoise Master.  
  
Humans prayed to this gods so they could receive in return good luck for their lives. But one day the gods decided to descend from the highest skies to help their prayers. But not only the gods descended also their servants , the other spirits descended as well.. Bit-beasts and humans lived peacefully together treating each other as equals.  
  
The bit-beasts decided to combine with humans using a mystical flower from the woods. But an evil king human wanted to use this advantage to conquer more lands and started a war that lasted hundreds of years. He created for dark- bit beasts using a very strong dark magic , he created a nemesis for each god.  
  
The four gods together with their humans decided to lock forever the negative power of the bit-beasts though that meant they will no longer be free.. And so they did, bit-beasts lost their freedom to lock up the evil power the humans released in ancient times. Inside this walls lies the destructive power from ancient ages , only the four gods and their humans can open this doors.  
  
Each god has a jewel that identifies them as the ruler of each element but it says that after the battle they lost their stones and that the stones lye in four different points of the world.  
  
They are the Fire Ruby , The Wind Sapphire , The Purple Water Stone (sorry for that simple name but my head couldn't think of other stone with a purple stone , if you know any cool name pleez tell me) , and The Earth Emerald Here lies the way how humans' greed and ambition almost destroyed the world" finished reading Boris  
  
"We need to know where that substance is found" said Voltaire  
  
"The native people that lives around here may know about it" said Boris  
  
"Well look for it" demanded Voltaire  
  
------------end flashback-------------  
  
"Then we last about two years finding that yellow flower , my fool grandson fell into my trap and soon the experiment will be finished and I will conquer the world" Voltaire thought as an evil grin was forming in his face.  
  
-------------flashback---------------- "Now , that we found the possible gods , we need one with a strong link with a human , Voltaire thought and thought until an idea hit his head ----- flashback----------( I know a flashback in a flashback isn't that a madness?) Voltaire remembered when he gave Dranzer to Kai , as Dranzer touched Kai's hands it glowed with an awesomely force that Voltaire stayed jaw opened . "Wow ! This is cool grandpa!" said Kai as he ran in the front yard and jumped full of joy. Voltaire just smiled he didn't remember seeing Dranzer flash that way. Then Dranzer's bit-chip lighted again and Kai stopped running. That caught Voltaire's attention , Kai turned to see him. "She says her name is Dranzer" said Kai  
  
"She talked to him" said Voltaire in disbelief ----------end of mid-flashback------------  
  
"I know who the perfect person is" said Voltaire as he evilly smiled  
  
-----------end flashback-------------  
  
-----------------flashback---------------- You can see three year old Kai sitting in the front yard , leaned in a three watching carefully Dranzer's bit-chip. Then a black limousine that was approaching to the mansion caught his attention and recognized the driver that parked the car in front of his house.  
  
Kai's smile widened and ran to his house and he just yelled "He's back!! Mom! Dad! Grandfather is back!!" and he then ran quickly to the car. "Huh!?" said Raven as he turned off the t.v. and Kaori stopped washing dishes and she dried her hands as she walked to the front yard.  
  
Kai couldn't wait he was so happy but his happiness turned into confusion as a lavender haired man got out of the car. But his happiness returned when behind that man his grandfather was coming out.  
  
"Grandpa!!" yelled Kai as he hugged his grandfather's leg , because he's too little remember?, when he turned up his face he expected to see a kind smile but what he saw made him walk back , his grandpa's face had changed completely , it was a cold stare he could swear it wasn't his grandfather.  
  
Raven and Kaori (if you don't remember they're Kai's parents) went toward Kai. Raven went directly to his father , but Kaori noticed Kai's worry face that didn't stopped looking to Voltaire's face. So she looked Voltaire and also noted his cold expression. Kaori embraced Kai knowing that Voltaire wasn't the same she had met a year before.  
  
When Raven was about to talk Voltaire interrupted him "I need Kai "  
  
"Huh?" said Raven "I'm going to take Kai" "But why?" "I need him for a research" "No way!" yelled Kaori  
  
"It's for a health research" interrupted Boris , Kaori and Raven looked at him with confusion. "I'm sorry , I haven't introduced my self yet , my name's Boris Balcov" said Boris. Neither Raven or Kaori trusted him.  
  
"It's just for three days" said Voltaire . Raven and Kaori didn't know what to do. "I want to go" everybody turned to see the source of the voice. The naïve personality of Kai told him that he may change his grandpa again.  
  
"Well if it's only for three days..." said Raven "Raven!" replied Kaori . "Where are you taking him?" asked Raven "To Moscow" said Voltaire "Don't worry Kaori , he'll be fine" said Boris. Still her heart told her that something wasn't right.  
  
"Ok , but take good care of him" said Raven.........time later........... Kai had a bag an entered the limousine. Voltaire and Boris entered then. And the car start off and was lost in sight. Raven's arm embraced Kaori as they watched them left.  
  
"Something's wrong" said Kaori "Don't worry ,I don't think he could harm Kai"  
  
----------------end flashback-----------------  
  
----------------flashback----------------- One year later... A limousine stopped in front of the Hiwatari's mansion , Raven and Kaori went running towards the limousine. A little boy with four blue triangles marked on his face got out from the car. His eyes lost their brightness they once had , Kaori hugged him and started crying.  
  
Voltaire also got out from the car, and Boris waited inside the limousine. "Where have you been this year!!" yelled Raven . Voltaire stood quietly , and it seemed he was ignoring Raven.  
  
"I came here because I need the clone you were making of Dranzer" said Voltaire. This just fed Raven's anger. Raven punched Voltaire in the face.  
  
"GRRRRR" Voltaire moaned as he went up the car again.  
  
Then the limousine passed by and disappeared . "Raven!" yelled Kaori "What?" then he saw Kai's blue marks and tried to take them away with water but nothing worked .  
  
......two months have passed.........  
  
Kai was playing outside he was joyful again . He then saw the limousine and ran to the kitchen and hid under the table, Kaori saw this and talked to Raven but he was already outside with Voltaire.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Raven annoyed by his father's presence. "I've decided to forgive you if you give me Kai and that clone..." he was interrupted "ARE YOU SICK!? FIRST I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU DID EXPERIMENTS IN MY SON AND NOW THAT WE ARE STARTING TO LIVE CLMLY YOU COME AND WANT TO DESTROY MY FAMILY!!" yelled full of anger to his father . Voltaire just walked back , and said "I just warned you , now attempt to the consequences" and with that he trip to the car and left. As the car was moving he took a cellular phone and said "This night I want the kid and the clone , proceed you have my permission" he closed the phone and smiled evilly.  
  
--------later that night---------  
  
Kai woke up sweating , he dreamed again how they punished him in the abbey for crying, so he just sobbed. And he stood up ,he heard some noises so he headed to the source of the noise he thought it would be his mom or his dad. He walked to his parents room he wanted the bear that her grandma made for him before she died. He walked silently as he entered the room. Then he heard a noise but didn't pay attention to it . He kept walking to the closet where his bear was kept, he had Dranzer in his hand. And as he reached his hand to the bear three wholes were made in it by a gun (slow motion ) Kai turned to see , and as blood flowed in his cheek his eyes grew in fear and horror ...it wasn't his blood! Shot guns could be heard but Kai couldn't take his sight of the scene , his parents were being bulleted by two dark silhouettes. Kai was in shock blood was everywhere. Suddenly a dark figure approached to him.... To be continued.... Special Thanks:  
  
-Hey I promise next chapter will be better , I didn't erase the note , because I liked so much the reviews!! So here are the names:  
  
Master Franny: Thanks for the mail, I know I told you that I would write or load in march the first , but I couldn't so... sorry but I'm back to action, so hope you to stick around.  
  
Nettik Girl!!: Thanks a lot , I will continue with my story , and I'll update as soon as I can so please Review and read !  
  
Streminio (is that well written?) hey thanks and stick around , hope you get well.  
  
Shadow frostpanter: Thanks a lot , I took your advice , read and review!!  
  
Starbug Kenny.: Thanks , please tell me what you think about my chapter.  
  
Memex 101: Thanx please read I hope u like it.  
  
And also to Maeris , Kiri seri , sabry says good chappie, Droopie 1389, please read and joy!!  
  
MG_X:This isn't a long chapter but please read it I hope to load as soon as possible. 


	8. Freaked out!

Author's note: Hey I made a mistake in the last chapter so I've rewritten the last part so please read and review!! I should have called these chapters the flashback saga, don't u think? Other thing: I changed Dranzer's gender :he's male.  
  
Do anybody knows if you can load fanarts with your fanfics?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade  
  
Betraying Memories Chapter #7 Freaked out!  
  
Voltaire was sitting in his chair mid-sleep remembering the past...  
  
--------------flashback-------------------  
  
You can see Voltaire angrily getting in his limousine , he then took a black cell phone and opened it "Proceed" were Voltaire's words .  
  
---------------end flashback----------  
  
--------------flashback--------------  
  
It's already night , Voltaire is standing in Kai's mansion front yard , he then saw Kai running from the house . Kao looked horrified , his face was full of tears , his right cheek had blood but you could see it wasn't his , he had no injuries. Voltaire was a little surprised to see Kai running , his plan wasn't like that , it was supposed to kai be kidnapped , not to Kai run from the house . But as he saw Kai's cheek with blood a thought hit his head "they must have ..." muttered Voltaire . Kai saw Voltaire and ran to him and he hugged him Voltaire could feel Kai shaking violently. He just rested one hand in Kai's head and for a moment he felt compassion but as soon as compassion got Voltaire's heart it left.  
  
Then Voltaire saw two silhouettes running from windows , and as he was going to enter the limousine ,a man in a black cloak and a strange black mask with red lenses walked towards Voltaire and said "we couldn't capture..." he didn't finish talking as he saw Kai behind Voltaire .  
  
Kai started shaking more violent than it was seconds ago , Voltaire felt that but didn't care. Voltaire pushed Kai to the limousine and when Voltaire was about to enter , he spoke "Did you..." the man in a black cloak just nodded , "It was Raven's fault" said Voltaire and entered the limousine.  
  
----------------end flashback---------------  
  
Voltaire had his eyes mid-closed "Raven's...fault..." said Voltaire like if he was dreaming awake. Then BOOM!!! CRASH!!!( He fell from the chair and... of course not just kidding) BBOOM!! CRASH!! Voltaire's thoughts were interrupted by a loud explosion , then a siren could be heard ,.  
  
Voltaire stood up and ran to the door just to see red lights everywhere , and he saw Boris running towards him. Boris had blood in his face.  
  
"What the hell is happening?!" asked Voltaire , "It's...gasp...Kai" said an exhausted Boris.  
  
*-------ten minutes before---------  
  
You could see Kai tied in a metal table , his ankles , wrists , neck and waist had a metal bandage that held him to the table. Some doctors were in the other tables preparing , lab material to apparently experiment on Kai. In one of the tables was Black Dranzer's Beyblade.  
  
"Are you sure this fusion is going to be a success?" asked one of the doctors to another "I'm not sure ... Boris told us to do it , if not we don't know what he could do to our families so we better obey" stated the other doctor as he was preparing an injection with a yellow liquid.  
  
"I heard this kid is Voltaire's grandson" said a doctor as he started a computer.  
  
"What?! Are you serious ?" said another one , the doctor from the computer just nodded.  
  
"Why would someone risk their grandson's life?" asked a disconcerted doctor.  
  
"This is impossible! Look at this graphs , his body functions as well as his physical capacity he has a great resistance , he isn't a normal human!!" said the doctor from the computer.  
  
"So he's the boy" said a doctor as he connected some wires in Kai's arms, legs and head.  
  
"Who?" asked the others "Didn't you heard ? I heard a rumor , that in his starts ,Biovolt tested almost all his biotechnology in one kid , that was a family member from the owner , so the story must be true"  
  
The others couldn't believe that the boy lived after so much experiments. Then one doctor was startled and ran to the others "Boris is coming" everyone stopped talking.  
  
A doctor connected some wire to Black Dranzer's bit chip. Boris entered a room that had a big window and that had computers all over the wall (like the episode from gundam wing , where Heero is captured and tied to a bed , like in the third episode I think) From the window Boris could see , the room where Kai was kept.  
  
In one of the screen s of the computer , a silhouette could be seen with , some of the body parts were marked . Boris then took a microphone "initiate phase #2" the doctors just nodded.  
  
One of the doctors injected Kai , in the neck , Kai clenched his teeth unconsciously but didn't move. Other of the doctors was typing in the computer , while other connected a wire from Kai's head to Black Dranzer's bit chip. As soon as the wire was in its place , Black Dranzer´s link with Kai was stronger than ever. Kai started to dream.  
  
---------dream--------  
  
Kai could see himself alone in a completely dark place , he walked but couldn't reach any place. "Where am I?" asked to himself.  
  
"You're where you need to be" a voice was heard. , Kai turned in every direction but couldn't find the source of the voice "Who are you?" no response  
  
"Let me see you" Kai would have preferred to eat those words , a giant black bird appeared in front of him. Kai gasped a little and said " black..dranzer.."  
  
"Aren't you happy to see your bit-beast again ?" said Black Dranzer "You aren't my bit-beast , Dranzer is!" yelled Kai  
  
"That pathetic bit-beast?! I've chosen you as my owner weather you like it or not, I chose you since we first met"  
  
Kai started remembering , when he lived in the abbey. You can see seven year old Kai , using Black Dranzer's beyblade , as it shows its true power , everything goes blank in Kai's memory.  
  
"By your fault I lost my memory and I can't remember my past!" yelled Kai  
  
"It wasn't me , it was you" said Black Dranzer , Kais stood disconcerted , "What do you mean?"  
  
"You freed my total power , that's why I chose you" said Black Dranzer "And what makes you think I'm going to accept you?" said an annoyed Kai  
  
"Because I have the power to free you from your grandfather , and because your father gave me life" said B. Dranzer , Kai froze.  
  
"Your father created a clone of Dranzer , and that clone is me" said BD.  
  
"But..." Kai didn't finish talking , when BD made a fast move and flew high. He then started diving towards Kai and spoke "I'm going to control you, from inside!" said BD.  
  
Then Black Dranzer transformed into shadows that covered Kai and were introducing into Kai's body then all that black space started to glow in a red tone..  
  
----end dream-----  
  
"Phase 2 complete" said one of the doctors.  
  
"Fine, start phase three , transport him to biotechnology lab" said Boris , then the two guards that were guarding the door entered , and walked towards Kai. When the bandages were deactivated , Kai murmured "Fools" and opened his eyes that seemed to glow red (also the white part) the doctors watched in awe as Kai sat, the glow in his eyes faded but he had a mad expression in his face. (kind of Wyatt , or Kane from BB2)  
  
His eyes were still crimson(but they were totally blurred and they didn't have their pupil they were totally red with no bright in his eyes).  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Boris "I told you to sedate him!" a doctor responded "we did it" "Guards!" yelled Boris The doctors started to backup , and the guards were approaching slowly to Kai.  
  
Kai closed his eyes and started to laugh , Boris watched confused , then Kai talked "Boris, Boris , Boris you'll never learn that you can't control me with that pathetic guards of you" and then Kai moved so fast that the guards didn't noticed that he was behind them.  
  
SLAM!! A guard was sent flying to the metallic table , the other guard tried to punch Kai but he easily dodged each hit the guard launched him. Then kai got down and punched the guard in the stomach , and the guard fell with a tud. Both guards were unconscious.  
  
The doctors started running to the only exit door from the lab , Kai saw this and jumped in front of them blocking their way , "Are you going anywhere?" asked Kai then his right hand started to glow in a black light , black fire formed around his hand. He had a mad smile in his face an evil smile , he was truly wanting to kill those people.  
  
"Please don't kill us , they forced us to work here" begged a doctor  
  
Kai knew that was true in the deepest of his mind. For a moment it looked like Kai was fighting with himself , then the fire from his hand dissolved, and it looked like his eyes were normal , again but soon his eyes looked evil again. Black fire appeared in his hand again but he didn't aimed to the doctors he aimed to Boris' position.  
  
The scientist that was with Boris ran immediately as he saw Kai's intention. Boris was really mad but at the same time he felt success that his experiment was almost done , but he didn't liked the part where his experiments turns on him.  
  
Kai shoot his fire and as soon as it touched the window it broke and all the machines started to explode. Kai ran from the room. One scientist noticed that Black Dranzer wasn't in his chip.  
  
Boris stood up weakly and he had a little blood stream that went from his head to his cheek, he angrily broke a little crystal box that had a red button inside of it. Then alarms started to sound in all the abbey, and red lights were lighting the abbey.  
  
----------10 min after------------ "What are you waiting for , capture him!" ordered Voltaire Boris nodded and started to order the guards to reunite.  
  
----------back with the Blade Breakers--------------  
  
Tyson was sat in a bed , with Dranzer's beyblade , Max was looking outside from a window Kenny was in the floor typing and Ray was sitting in a wooden chair.  
  
"I wonder when will Kai show up , he hasn't talked to us since last week maybe we should go to the abbey and find him" said Tyson as he watched Dranzer's beyblade.  
  
"No Tyson remember he told us not to go o the abbey , no matter what reason we had" said Ray  
  
"But the finals are the next week , an we need him to win" said Max as he turned to see them.  
  
"I think we should trust Kai" said Ray  
  
"Yeah but..." Tyson didn't finish talking because he felt Dranzer too hot so he let it fall.  
  
"What happens Tyson?" asked Chief , then Dranzer's beyblade started to glow like crazy. "I understand" Dizzy said. "Huh?" everyone said in unison as they turned to see Dizzy.  
  
"Dizzy explain us" said Max "Dranzer , told me that we should go and look for Kai , he doesn't thinks he's well enough." As Dizzy finished talking all of them stood up. As they looked to their faces all of them four nodded and ran from the room.  
  
---------back with Kai---------  
  
Kai was running through halls and stairs up to the training part, where people can go and visit so he knew he was already in the upper floors of the abbey. His destiny was his grandfather's office.  
  
"You'll pay Voltaire" thought Kai as he ran upstairs.  
  
He finally entered Voltaire's office, and nobody was there Kai smiled and laughed softly , a shadow was in the door.  
  
"Grandfather , up to when I'm going to be your experiment?" asked Kai not looking back  
  
"when I want to" said Voltaire as he smirked and from under his cloak he pushed a red button from a little control remote.  
  
"Don't even bother to call your guards "said Kai , Voltaire was startled , there was no way that Kai could see him.  
  
"You're surrounded , you don't have escape" said Voltaire  
  
"I know your pathetic guards are coming from all the abbey" said Kai smiling as he turned to see him . Voltaire became stunned he had never seen that expression in Kai's face before. He could see hatred and anger in Kai's crimson eyes.  
  
"So why did you came here , if you knew you couldn't escape from here" asked Voltaire and five guards arrived and stood behind Voltaire.  
  
"That's too easy , to bring all your security here and..." said Kai "And what , you fool ,.you trapped yourself" Voltaire was laughing believing he had won to Kai.  
  
The guards entered and aimed Kai with guns for he to surrender. Kai smiled "For you to see me escape!" and with that Kai started running to the window that was near the desk. The guards started to shoot but Kai dodged each bullet with easiness, and jumped to the window and broke it and fell from the third floor of the abbey.  
  
The Blade Breakers were just in the grass that surrounded the abbey , looking for a window. When they heard a loud noise ,and they looked up and were jaw opened , they've just seen Kai jump from like ten or twelve meters above , they couldn't believe.  
  
"Am I dreaming!?" asked Max  
  
Kai was falling with pieces of glass all around him, but as he was going to touch the floor he flipped in the air and as he finally reached the floor he ran and jumped a wall from the abbey.  
  
"He's going to kill himself!" yelled Ray. They noticed Kai turned to see them.  
  
Voltaire and the guards watched in awe as Kai jumped, Voltaire and the guards then ran to the window to see what had happened , then they started to shoot but again Kai, although he was in the air , dodged the bullets one by one , but the then he saw the Blade Breakers very near from where he was going to land , as he saw his teammates he lost concentration and one bullet cut his right arm, (don't misunderstand me the arm didn't went flying , the bullet just injured Kai.)  
  
"Oh no!!" yelled Tyson as he saw blood from Kai's arm.  
  
Then another bullet was chasing Kai but he lost it and flipped in the air and fell in an elegant way that seemed as he fell so softly.  
  
"Kai!!" yelled the Blade Breakers as they ran towards Kai , as Kai saw them he returned to his real self (Kai didn't noticed when Black Dranzer kind of controlled him , because Black Dranzer gave him power but also negative feelings.) "Are you okay?" asked Ray , then Biovolt's guards started shooting again , "Shut up! And follow me" yelled Kai as he ran towards a wall .  
  
The Blade Breakers stayed silent and followed Kai, the bullets were still coming but none of the Blade Breakers were injured. The bullets stopped . Kai stopped in a wall tht had a height about two and a half meters.  
  
"Kai , what's the plan?" asked Tyson , "Don't you see ?" said Kai "You don't mean that..." Tyson was freaking out. "I think he's serious , Tyson" said Ray.  
  
"Hurry up , the guards are coming" said Ray as he and Kai jumped and stood in the edge of the wall waiting for the others to jump. Tyson , Max and Kenny stood jaw opened .  
  
"How are we supposed to do that?!" asked Tyson , Ray looked at him with confusion, for him it was too easy to jump that height.  
  
"This isn't time to cry Tyson" said Max as he tried to climb the wall. But he slid down. "How are we supposed to do that?!" said Max sweat drop in Tyson's and Kenny's head.  
  
"Well I'm not as athletic as Kai or Ray" said Max ashamed of himself.  
  
The guards were approaching "JUMP!" insisted Ray , "It's too high !" said Max  
  
"I'll go for Max , and you for Kenny then run to the hotel" said Kai "What about Tyson?" asked Ray I'll take Tyson later" said Kai , Ray nodded , then both of them jumped down. Kai took Max by the waist as if he was a bag or something , then he jumped to the edge of the wall an then he jumped again out of the abbey , then Ray did the same with Kenny.  
  
Now they were all outside except Tyson, "Run , we'll be there later" They three nodded and started running .Tyson was almost white as he saw the guards aiming him with guns, then they started shooting Tyson was petrified as he saw the bullets coming , he closed his eyes and was waiting for the bullets to kill him , but time passed and he could only feel as if he was flying and air flowing through his hair. He decided to open his eyes , he was shocked that he was high in the air.  
  
"Am I already dead and I'm going to heaven?" asked Tyson to himself , "Unfortunately not" Kai's voice could be heard , Tyson turned to see who was carrying him , it was a tremendous relief to Tyson.  
  
"Oh , Kai it's just you" said Tyson "Humph" was Kai's only response. "I thought I was going to heaven" then they landed in the other side of the wall.  
  
Voltaire clenched his fists as he saw Kai and Tyson escaping from the abbey , "No one betrays me ... no one!" thought Voltaire. MG_X:Did ya like it? I hope so. Thanks for the reviews special thanks to;  
  
-Nettik Girl: Thank you a lot I hope that you update Hidden Darkness , it's a very cool fic. -sabrysaysgoodchappie: Thanks another time for your review , hope you like this one too! -yokenshin01: thanks for the review , please read and review -shadow frost panther: thanks for your advice , hope you like it. -Master Franny: Publicity girl! I hope u to tell me those fics about Kai that you found!  
  
----I'll update as soon as posible-------pleez read an' review 


	9. Friends from the Past

Author's note: Yeah!! I'm updating , Holy Mother Lode! Arigatou for the reviews hope that you like this chapter! My beginnings are always boring -sweat drop- I made two chapters in one . cause last week I couldn't update. (Another change I changed Dranzer's gender..... again?! Yes again , its female.) I promise next chapter will be one of the best if not the number 1!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade  
  
Betraying Memories Chapter#8 Past Friends  
  
"Hurry up Tyson!" yelled Kai as he ran through a bridge that had a frozen lake below it , Tyson was clearly exhausted after all he was out of shape.  
  
"But why they aren't even following us and..." Tyson didn't stopped talking when a bullet made a hole in the stone bridge , Tyson went completely white again and was stunned by the impact. Kai clenched his teeth he didn't expect the guards to reach them that soon , he could easily escape , but Tyson don't and he couldn't leave Tyson behind.  
  
Kai had to made a plan before the guards come , though they shot they couldn't be seen yet. Kai knew they couldn't kept running Tyson would collapse sooner or later.  
  
"Kai what are we going to do?" said Tyson , "To hide" said Kai , "But where we are in the middle of a frozen lake!" yelled a scared Tyson  
  
"Shut up" an annoyed Kai said , then his fight was soon over he could, feel the guards were near so he took Tyson by the waist and jumped to the lake.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!! The ice is going to break!!" yelled a panicked Tyson .  
  
"Humph" was Kai's response , Tyson was already keeping air in his cheeks because he thought he was going to swim , he kept his eyes firmly shut down awaiting for the freezing water to cover him , but that moment never came actually he felt he was suspended in the air. He opened his eyes and saw that Kai was holding into a rock with his other hand , then Kai softly let down Tyson in the ice , and then he let himself fall.  
  
But the ice didn't crush. "Phew" said a relieved Tyson , "Tyson would you keep your big mouth shut at least for a while" said an annoyed Kai  
  
"WHA..." Tyson was about to reply but Kai put his hand in Tyson's mouth , and took him below the bridge then he softly muttered "shhh... they are here" said Kai , Tyson nodded and Kai slowly let Tyson. They quietly waited for the guards to pass by. They were five guards and had guns , Kai couldn't risk Tyson's life so he preferred to avoid them.  
  
The sun was starting to set , all was getting to gain a yellowish-orange tone. They could here the guards passing by , not stopping to search which made Kai a little paranoid. They finally passed and Tyson and Kai relaxed. "Jeeez! what did you do for them wanting you dead. Kai stood silent not paying attention to Tyson , the guards weren't looking for them so whom they were searching for?...!!!!!! "damn!" yelled Kai . "Sorry Kai ! I didn't mean to say that!" yelled Tyson , Kai had released so much anger that Tyson thought he hit a nerve and bowed Kai for his mercy , Kai looked at him then said "Move Tyson! They weren't looking for me , they were looking for the rest of the BladeBreakers" "WHAT!! We must hurry and warn the others!" yelled Tyson.  
  
Kai took Tyson's wrist , Tyson was confused "What are you trying to do? I didn't knew I was your type" said Tyson. Kai was totally annoyed by Tyson's words , but he lock his anger and his face turned into a smile but it was a cocky smile. "I don't like that face" Tyso said , but Kai's smile was putting Tyson more and more nervous , "Kai really I'm sorry!" but it was too late Kai used his force and sent Tyson flying to the bridge , Tyson had watery eyes , Kai had sent him flying more than it was necessary... much more than it was necessary. Tyson landed right with his face. Then Kai jumped in a sift way and landed the same way. "Move" said Kai as he headed to the hotel , with Tyson red-faced by the impact. "You could be more gentle!"  
  
----------at the hotel room----------- It is lready night. Ray was watching the door , while Max and Kenny were sitting in the kitchen drinking water.  
  
"Ray you should rest" said Max  
  
"Yeah, we can trust Kai" said Kenny  
  
"I know we can trust him, but I'm pretty worried, they were trying to shoot Kai" said Ray  
  
"There are many things we don't know , we'll have to wait until Kai tells us what is happening" said Max  
  
"They are late" said Ray  
  
"I hope they are not in any trouble" Said Kenny  
  
"But I think we should go and find them" said Ray  
  
"Come on Ray! We must trust them , it isn't your fault our ours!" Yelled Max , Ray seemed a little sad and Max regretted of his words.  
  
"Ray I'm sorry" said a more calmed Max , Ray turned to see him with a big smile "Don't worry Max you're right , we have to trust , thanks Max" said Ray.  
  
Max's smile returned again and nodded. But their happiness didn't last longer a window from the room was crushed , then about four or five men entered the room, they had the abbey uniform. As soon as the men entered they started shooting at Ray , Max and Kenny , as they tried to run to the door a guy blocked their way so they ran to the kitchen.  
  
They shielded behind a wall in the kitchen , the shots didn't stopped , Kenny was hugging Dizzy with all his force , Max was frightened and didn't know what to do , and Ray was startled but not stunned he was trying to think a solution but they didn't have protection.  
  
Then the shooting stopped the guards were re-loading their guns , it was Ray's last opportunity for trying something. So he jumped and launched Drigger to the lights and now all was totally dark. Ray moved quick and silently towards the guard blocking the door. He tackled him and threw him to the floor knocking him out. But as he was going to stand up a guard was approaching to Ray , preparing his gun.  
  
Max saw this and panicked he didn't knew what to do , if he yelled to Ray , Ray could be harmed , so he calmed and prepared Draciel and launched with all his force towards the guard's head knocking him. He fell behind Ray , startling him but he was relieved when he saw him unconscious , he wondered who might knocked the guard but as soon as he turned back his question was answered Max was standing with his launcher.  
  
"Minus 2" said Max as he smiled  
  
"Thanks Max" said Ray, but the guard that was knocked by Ray was starting to wake up , without Ray noticing him , he aimed Ray with his gun. As Ray stood up and was about to run towards Max before the other guards started shooting.  
  
Max saw the guard "RAY!! BEHIND!!" yelled Max as he pointed , Ray turned but the guard had already shot before collapsing again, Ray used his feline reflexes to make a quick movement to move aside from the bullet Ray dodged the bullet but not completely , the bullet made a little slash in his left cheek leaving a blood stream in his face.  
  
Ray clenched his teeth but kept running , the other three guards started shooting but none of them shot Ray or the others , Ray , Max and Kenny were shielding themselves again behind the kitchen.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Kenny  
  
"there are other three guards , but our way to the door is free" said Ray  
  
"so we must run to the door right?" said Max , Ray nodded but Kenny was full of fear and he said shaking "you guys are kidding right?" but none of them turned to see him so he comprehended they were serious although he already knew it.  
  
They waited for the men to re-load their guns , and when it happened the three of them started to run to the door , Ray was followed by Max and at last Kenny. Max and Ray easily got to the door , but they heard Kenny's scream so they turned to go back for Kenny who had fall with one unconscious bodies that were in the floor , but by the time Kenny stood up again a guard was in front of him aiming him in the head , so Ray and Max tried to return but the other guards soon were aiming to both of their heads , the three of the guards were ready to pull the trigger , when a shadow entered from nowhere and kicked in the nape the guard that was aiming to Kenny , and he instantly fell unconscious or even dead they couldn't know. The guards that were aiming Ray and Max let their attention to the shadow.  
  
They started shooting , meanwhile Max and Ray went for Kenny but didn't get out of the room, they couldn't leave the shadow that helped them, so they stayed to see if they could help, but they soon discovered that the silhouette needed no help from no one , they were amazed of the shadow's abilities .  
  
As the guards shot to the shadow , it dodged each bullet both guns shot at him , he made kind of a quick zigzag as he ran towards the guards , but when he was close enough he disappeared from the guards sight , "where is he?" muttered one of them , he heard a noise ,he turned to see his partner that was on the floor , frightened he started shooting everywhere , Max and the others covered their heads as bullets were being shot all over the room until his load was finished , the frightened guard heard a voice that said "fool" that voice sacred the guard and he started to run to a window that directed him to the balcony but before he could escape , he felt as if he was suffocating he slowly turned down to see the shadow's knee stuck in his stomach , the impact was so powerful that he lost consciousness and fell to the shadows feet , and the silhouette kicked it far from his feet.  
  
Max , Ray and Kenny watched in awe the shadow's form. They didn't knew who he was. The silhouette stood in front of the balcony it was too dark to see his face , then the full moon revealed half of the shadow's body , in the now lighted half you could see an injury that seemed like a slash and had a little dried blood stream. His hair was blue pale , and had blue marks on his face. "wow!" said Max  
  
"I can't believe it was Kai all this time" said Ray  
  
"I knew he was strong but not that much" said Kenny  
  
"Kai , you really kicked their butts !" said Tyson ..."huh?" said Max , Ray and Kenny in unison "When did you get here?" asked Max  
  
"When the butt kicking started" said Tyson  
  
"I see" said Ray "We must get out of here , now" said Kai , the other team members nodded and started running out of the room.  
  
The others followed Kai , in the dark and cold streets of Russia. "where are we going?" asked Tyson "I 'm freezing" said Max "Yeah me too" said Tyson Then it started raining. "Keep running" said Kai , but max , Tyson and Kenny were gasping for air, and for running in that weather conditions they may get a serious sickness like pneumonia or something like that , Ray was in better conditions so he was a less tired , but Kai's conditions were far better than the others, he didn't seem to be tired but he was getting worried for the others. Kai stopped in a brick house , and the others too , Ray gasped a little but the others were practically on the floor.  
  
Kai knocked the door and the Blade Breakers stood behind Kai waiting for someone to open, "Who's this house?" asked Ray , no answer.  
  
Then the door was opened by an old man wearing a black pants , a gold –brownish vest with a black tie in his neck. He wear glasses , and had white hair and a white mustache. The man had the same height of Kai. His eyes couldn't be seen , they were kind of brook's from pokemon.  
  
He saw all of the Blade Breakers soaked wet , but as soon as this man saw Kai his eyes widened and yelled "Elena! Elena!" the Blade Breakers were invaded by anxiety and confusion. The man said "Mr. Kai please come in" then Kai and the Blade Breakers entered to the house. It could be felt that sensation of home sweet home. The wooden floor , was smooth, a fire was set up in the chimney in the living room ,just beside the dining room , the bathroom was mid open , beside the living room stairs to the upper floor could be seen.  
  
"I'm coming , I'm coming" said an old woman , (she had white grayish hair , she had a pale green dress ,she had pale sky blue eyes , her hair was combed in an old –fashion way it , in a little ball of hair )as she was in the stairs.  
  
"We've special visitors" said the old man, the woman saw the boys , but her eyes focused on Kai , her eyes became watery and ran to Kai and hugged him , Kai didn't responded the hug but smiled a little. The Blade Breakers watched in confusion.  
  
"How much time , I thought I would never see you again" said the old woman as she sobbed , cried and hugged Kai. the woman stopped hugging Kai "Oh my god! You are soaked wet , you could catch a cold , I better go and bring you some dry clothes and a warm quilt" Kai nodded and before the woman started walking to the stairs , Kai stopped her , he placed his hand in her shoulder "Aren't you forgetting something?" said Kai  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Elena , Kai pointed the other wet Blade Breakers the woman turned to the door to see the rest of the team. "Who are those boys?" asked the woman , "These are my teammates" said Kai  
  
The woman pinked, "I'm sorry , I didn't remember , but don't worry I have enough clothes for you , I had grandsons of your age" and with that she went upstairs.  
  
The old man approached to Kai "welcome" Kai smiled , the man turned to see the rest of the team "you are in your house , I'm going to make dinner , excuse me" with that the man went to the kitchen.  
  
"YEAHH!!!!" yelled Tyson "We are going to eat!" yelled Max. Max and Tyson were cheering and smiling , Kenny just had a sweat drop as he saw them full of joy. Ray approached to Kai "Who are these persons?" asked Ray , in that moment Tyson and Max stopped cheering and including Kenny turned to see Kai. There was a pause before Kai talked "they were neighbors I had when I lived here"  
  
They all stayed silent , they knew Kai didn't liked to talk about his past , but the silence was broken by Elena who came down the stairs with tons of clothes.  
  
"Look I have this clothes for you go upstairs to the first room you can change there" said the woman as she gave everyone clothes. "Would you mind to tell me your names?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Max" , "Tyson" , "Ray" , "Kenny" then the four of them reverenced and went upstairs. Kai entered to the bathroom to change.  
  
The woman happily smiled as she saw the boys going upstairs , but her smile turned into a sad face as she saw Kai , though he had returned back she could detect Kai wasn't the same , she saw that Kai wasn't happy , then she felt a hand in her shoulder ,  
  
"he's going to be okay" said her husband , Elena smiled again "let me help you with the dinner" and then both of them walked to the kitchen.  
  
---------minutes later--------------  
  
The Blade Breakers finished changing and went downstairs , they saw Kai already sitting in the living room , watching the fire , and also watching his hand "could that power , was an illusion" Kai remembered when from his hand black fire formed.  
  
Kai had a blue pants and a black t-shirt , Max had a lemon green shirt and dark green pants , Kenny had a white shirt that had several blue shapes like squares , circles , triangles etc, Tyson had dark red pants and a totally white shirt And Ray had dark blue pants and a gray shirt.  
  
All of them were carrying their wet clothes , except Kai , the woman came from the kitchen and said as she dried her hands in her dress. "Give me your clothes I'll wash them and tomorrow you'll have them as good as new" they nodded and smiled as they gave their clothes to Elena. "Oh , I almost forget , dinner's almost ready please sit in the dinner room"  
  
Ray and Kenny smiled, thanked to the woman and walked silently to the table , but Max and Tyson cheered as if they hadn't eaten in three months , "YEAHH!! We are having dinner!" yelled Tyson , "We are having dinner!" repeated Max , "Guys!" yelled Ray , "What?" asked Tyson and Max , "Are you forgetting your manners?" said Ray arms crossed , Tyson and Max stood thinking and then they went totally red and turned to see Elena , "Sorry , Thank you for the dinner and for the clothes" said Tyson and Max as they reverenced.  
  
Elena laughed "don't worry you are in your house" Max and Tyson cheered again and sat properly , Elena laughed a little as she walked to the laundry , but again she turned to see Kai , and smiled "Kai , why don't you go with the others? Please go and dinner , you have to eat" Kai forced a fake smiled and walked towards the dinner room.  
  
The woman let the clothes and went to the kitchen again. The squared table had eight chairs , one at each end and six at the sides. Max , Tyson and Kenny were in one of the sides gossiping except Kenny who watched them with a sweat drop, Ray and Kai were in the other side silently waiting.  
  
Ray watched Kai , and asked "What was all that in the abbey?" a long uncomfortable pause for Ray passed , "This isn't the time to speak about that" said Kai as he remained arms crossed , eyes closed. "I understand" said Ray as he lowered his head "We'll speak later" said Kai , Ray lifted his head and smiled , after all Kai was going to talk to them.  
  
Tyson and Max stopped gossiping as Elena and her husband came with dishes , Ray stood up to help them , Ray took like four dishes at the same time , one dish in each hand and one dish in each arm , and easily set them in Tyson's , Max's , Kenny's , Kai's place.  
  
The woman clapped and Ray blushed a little , "You seem to be an expert" said Elena "well, I used to work in a restaurant as a waiter" "I see" said Elena. Finally the dishes were set ,all of them had chicken soup and some bread.  
  
Elena and her husband were sat each at one of the ends. Then all of them were talking about how they formed a team , and what places they have been visiting, all except Kai he was still too concerned about that strange illusions he had at the abbey, he didn't get if Black Dranzer was an image or he was too confused.  
  
Elena noticed that Kai was in deep thought and decided to talk to him "so , how's your grandfather?" that question snapped Kai out of his thoughts , "what?" asked Kai "How's your grandfather , Voltaire?" Tyson and the others stopped gossiping as they heard the question.  
  
"OH, OH!!" thought Max and he could see that the others were thinking the same. "I hope Kai can control this" thought Ray , "There are going to be problems" thought Kenny , "wonder if they could give me more soup?" thought Tyson as he had a spoon in his mouth and watched his empty dish. Elena waited for Kai's response but no answer came instead Kai clenched his teeth his eyes remained closed and said in a very cold tone "I'm done , thank you" and with that Kai stood up "wait , don't you want to eat more?" asked Elena , but Kai ignored her and picked his dish left it in the kitchen and then walked upstairs.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" asked Elena , "Actually he's having problems with his grandfather" said Ray "Oh my" Elena said as she stood up "Wait, it's better to leave him alone , it's not your fault" said Max  
  
"But" Elena insisted "Don't worry , since we know him he has been like that to us , that's his way to be" said Tyson . Elena nodded but stayed worried and sat again. Meanwhile Kai leaned on a wall , aside of a window he saw light and thunders wandering the skies.  
  
-------in the dinner room--------  
  
The Blade Breakers had finished eating , all of them sat except the old man who said he was too exhaust so he went to sleep. Tyson , Max , Kenny , and Ray sat in front of the fire. Then Elena came from the kitchen with five cups in a kind of solver tray.  
  
"What is that Mrs. Elena?" asked Ray , Elena just showed them the cups and Max and Tyson cheered again , Ray and Kenny watched them with a sweat drop in their heads , Elena smiled kindly "Hot chocolate!!!!!" yelled Tyson and Max.  
  
-----back with Kai-----  
  
"It isn't her fault" Kai was regretting the attitude he had towards Elena, so he moved from his spot and walked towards the living room. But before he could go down the stairs he heard voices so he stayed waiting their voices from the shadows in the stairs.  
  
All of them were sitting in a half moon around the fire. "We already told you about us , why don't you tell us about you?" asked Max, "all right Maxy" responded Elena.  
  
Now everyone was paying attention to Elena , "I met Kai when he was seven years old , he had just suffered an accident that caused him amnesia. He was lost and I found him in a park , and he stayed in my house about 1 month before the police came here and take him to his family, which I knew it is Voltaire. He thanked us for taking care of Kai, and when he told us he was taking Kai to Japan I really got upset and thought that I would never see him again. But now that I finally see him , I screw everything and ..." Elena started to sob.  
  
"It isn't your fault! , it's Kai's attitude" said Tyson , Kai heard this , and knew Tyson was right , he clenched his fists .  
  
"Oh , it's getting late, you need to rest" said Elena as she picked everyone's cups and took them to the kitchen. The Blade Breakers stood up, thanked Elena for the dinner and said good night.  
  
The Blade Breakers returned to the room , and Kai was there , "I think Elena didn't deserved to be treated like that" said Max , "humph" was Kai's only response "Don't push him" said Ray as he and the others covered themselves with quilts. Ray was lying on the floor with Kenny , Max and Tyson used the bed , and apparently Kai would use the sofa.  
  
"Kai we need to get serious , they tried to kill you" said Kenny , Kai stayed silent "Kai..." Ray was cut by Kai's words: "be quiet and listen , this is extremely dangerous and you are already involved in this mess" said Kai  
  
"What mess?" said a shaking Kenny. "The mess that explains why those men tried to kill us?" asked Max , Kai nodded.  
  
"I discovered that the Biovolt corporation it's just a face , that my grandfather has shown to authorities but the truth is that their real objective is to conquer the world by using bit-beasts , but yet I don't know exactly how they are planning to do it , the only information I have is that they are going to use some sort of magic power" said Kai  
  
"But why were they shooting you?" asked Ray , "because I freed the bit- beasts I possessed , they captured me and tried to eliminate me introducing substances in my body but I escaped" said Kai (I forgot to write in the other chapter but when Kai is locked in the dungeon he orders BD to free them and he does but Kai looses his energy and they easily transport him to the lab , sorry for not writing it!)  
  
-------back with Elena---------  
  
Elena was washing her face before going to sleep , but she noticed that she had blood in her arm ,...but it wasn't hers and she wondered from who was that blood , then a flashback hit her head , she remembered hugging Kai , but why didn't she saw the blood? Because the blood washed it , "painted" Elena's . She became worried sick and ran to Kai's room.  
  
The Blade Breakers were still talking when the door opened and Elena turned on the light , and now it was visible that Kai's arm had a blood stream. "Kai when did you do that?" asked Ray , but then the scene were Kai was hit by the bullet when he jumped from the window.  
  
"Kai! Are you okay?" said Elena , "I'm fine" said Kai "no, you don't" said Ray , "Ray's right , you need to cure that injury" said Max  
  
"They are right , come with me" said Elena , Kai followed her to her bathroom, where she took alcohol and some bandages. "this is a deep wound how did you cut?" asked Elena , "I fell" said Kai , "really? Where tons of glass and garbage are collected?" said Elena . "Mrs. Elena" said Kai , "don't you remember how you used to call me?" said Elena. "?" Kai , "You used to call me grandma" said Elena as she was going to put alcohol , "this might hurt , be strong" then she put a great quantity of alcohol , she turned to see if Kai was in pain , but she surprised when no gesture was formed in Kai's face "You still a strong boy?" asked Elena. "When you were a kid you also showed no pain." "I didn't mean to hurt you" said the shadow "don't worry , I'm okay" and with that Elena finished covering Kai's injury with the bandages .Elena hugged him but again Kai didn't respond and stood silently. "Good night" said Elena , Kai smiled and went upstairs "Tomorrow we leave at first hour" said Kai , "Why?" "its dangerous for you to let us stay here , I cant let you get involved in this mess" "promise me , you'll leave after breakfast" Kai doubted for a second but then he nodded and disappeared .  
  
----------in the room-------------  
  
"Why would his own grandfather, tried to kill him?" asked Kenny  
  
"I don't know chief , this is a big , big , big problem" said Max  
  
"I cant understand , how could he survived that great fall" said Ray  
  
All of them went silent , but then Kenny spoke "Do you remember Tyson , when the Blade Sharks kidnapped me?" "How could I forget that?" said Tyson  
  
"What?" We have already seen Kai jump like that , when he was with the Blade Sharks. "Blade Sharks , are they other team?" asked Ray , "I forget you didn't knew this" said Kenny  
  
"What, Chief?" asked Ray "Kai was the leader of a bey-gang in Japan" said Max  
  
"And it is the best gang in all Japan" said Kai , all of the Blade Breakers turned to see him arms crossed in the frame of the door , none of them heard Kai arrive. "since when are you there?" asked a nervous Tyson , "that doesn't matter" said Kai as he sat in the sofa and lied and started covering with the quilts , "are you going to sleep!?" said Tyson.  
  
"You have to do it as well , tomorrow we are leaving at first hour" said Kai , "but you haven't told us the complete story!" yelled Tyson , ...sweat drop... , "THAT WAS ALL!!??" said Tyson , "that's all I know" and Kai closed his eyes .  
  
"Kai , wait" said Ray as he took some item from his pocket" (Dranzer's beyblade)  
  
Kai picked Dranzer and left it in the sofa right at his side.  
  
"Thanks" said Kai and with that Tyson and the others lied and soon they were sleeping. Kai started to sweat as he had a nightmare.  
  
-------------dream--------------  
  
Again Kai was in a totally dark place. "Is this an illusion?" asked Kai , but a voice answered "Did you thought that the black flame was an illusion?"  
  
"Black Dranzer!" said Kai  
  
"You are more powerful than I thought but I warn you that as soon as rage enters your heart my power will be released and there will be no way you can control, and soon you will have destruction desire and you'll be blinded by evil!" then red lighted the whole place and Kai woke up , and sat up, he saw Dranzer glowing.  
  
"Don't worry Kai , I know you can go against him" Kai heard Dranzer's feminine voice in his head. Kai stood up and walked to the window , where he saw it was like five in the morning , the sun was starting to rise and it was a very could morning , everything was covered by snow.  
  
"Time to wake up" said Kai , and Ray sat down scratching his head and looked for Kai but comprehended that Kai wanted him to wake up the others , Max was easy to wake up , the same with Kenny , but Tyson's snores were not helping Ray , "I don't know what to do" Ray was starting to get frustrated, "Leave it to me , this always works" said Max "Time to breakfast!" said Max "breakfast.... Breakfast.. WHERE!!??" and Tyson woke up faster than a thunder.  
  
"Incredible" said Ray , then Elena stood in the door , "kids , who wants breakfast?" "ME!!" YELLED Tyson , "Me too!" said Max , Kenny and Ray just said yes.  
  
When they were down , the table was already set each dish had eggs , bread , toasted bread, cups of chocolate and some glasses of orange juice, etc.  
  
Kai was already eating , he was drinking a cup of coffee. The others came and thanked to the woman before eating. They finished and the woman came from the laundry with their clothes.  
  
"Thank you" said Ray and the others as they picked them up. Kai again changed in the bathroom and the others in the room. All of them left the borrowed clothes in the laundry.  
  
All of them had their original clothes and the BBA jacket. They were already in the door. "Take care" said the old woman, "be careful" said the old man.  
  
One by one were saying bye to Elena , "Thanks for all the chocolate was delicious, Mrs. Elena" said Max , "Take care Maxy" said Elena as she laid her hand on Max's head.  
  
"Thanks , you're the best cooker I've ever met!" said Tyson "Thanks Tyson , good bye"  
  
"Thanks for your hospitality" said Ray "you are welcome whenever you like to come"  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Elena , for all you did" said Kenny "Thank you , come and visit me again"  
  
Finally Kai stood silently in front of the old woman "You don't need to say anything" said Elena as she hugged Kai , "take care" said Kai "you too" said Elena , and with that the Blade Breakers left the home of Elena.  
  
They were walking in the street surrounded by store houses just like the Blade Sharks' base,when Kenny broke the silence "where are we going?" "we are going to the BBA's office to warn Mr. Dickenson" said Kai  
  
Suddenly Kai stopped he felt someone was following them , "what's wrong?" asked Max "someone is..." he didn't finished talking when a voice broke Kai's concentration.  
  
"Ray!! , Ray!!" a feminine voice yelled , everyone turned to see the source . It was Mariah followed by the rest of the white tigers. "Mariah" said Ray  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Ray "Look" said Mariah as she showed her beyblade to Ray , Galux was in her bit-chip.  
  
"Thanks Kai" said Mariah , "For what? After all he stole it from you?" said Lee  
  
Kai smiled knowing he would bother Lee if he did so. Lee was bothered but not enough to start a fight. Suddenly Kai's eyes widened "run!"  
  
Suddenly shoots could be heard , the bullets bounced in the floor , "AAAAHHH , Theyr'e here!" yelled Tyson , "Who?" asked Kevin. "There's no time to explain" said Kai , and all of them started running. But the guards , that were wearing black clothes , and black glasses had closed the streets with their cars and were shooting , so the Blade Breakers didn't had other choice and ran to an alley , (just like the time they fight with the mummy guy from the Dark Bladers.  
  
Shadows were approaching to their location with guns in hand , they had no escape.  
  
So.... did you like it?? Please read an' review! I promise next chapter will be just great. And sorry again for being late.  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
NettikGirl, Shadow frost panther , yokenshin01 and master franny :lots a thanks for your reviews. Hope you like this chapter , and again do anybody know if you can update fanarts or do anyone knows a good page to download my fanfic with fanarts because I suck at describing so that's why I prefer drawing. Please if anybody knows please tell me!!  
  
Oh and publicity girl you might find that "Hot Soup" is a really funny fanfic. Could you publicate also about my fanfic? 


	10. Midtown Madness pt1

Author's note: sorry , sorry , sorry I'm late again. It's because I had very important exams and I didn't have enough time to continue the fic , but from now and on I will update each week. And thanks for all those who reviewed I have more than 60 reviews!!! That's awesome at least for me , a lot o' thanks!!  
  
Betraying Memories #10 Midtown Madness  
  
The Blade Breakers and the White Tigers were trapped in that old alley between two store houses (just like the Blade Sharks' base). Actually the whole area was full of abandoned store houses. The streets' ends were blocked by black cars and some men dressed in black with black glasses. But three of those men followed kai and the others and they were approaching to the alley with guns in hand.  
  
"We're trapped" said Lee , as he watched that there was no escape , but then Kai , Ray and Lee thought the same as they saw the brick walls, they were close enough one to another to climb them.  
  
Kai knew he had to do something , otherwise all of the others could get hurt. Kai turned to see Ray and Lee , and they nodded knowing that they had the same idea just by looking each other's eyes.  
  
"What are you planning, did I miss something?" said Tyson , "Ray, take Chief" said Kai, "Huh?" said Max , "Gary you'll take care of Tyson and I will carry Max" said Lee , still Max , Tyson nor Kenny understood what they were talking about.  
  
The shadows were approaching , Gary took Tyson as he was a bag or something like that , "hey , what are you doing?!" replied Tyson , "Tyson! Shut up!" said Lee , "Wait until I give you the order" Kai said as he placed himself in front of the others. Lee and Ray nodded as each of them took Kenny and Max. Mariah and Kevin were getting ready to jump.  
  
Then two men stood in front of them aiming them with guns. "Now!!" yelled Kai , then Gary ,with Tyson , Ray with Kenny , Lee with Max , Mariah and Kevin jumped. Then the men aimed to them but they didn't noticed that Kai stood down. Then before the men could shoot Kai kicked a trash can that was beside him, and the trash can hit directly in the face of one of the black clothed men , it sent him flying and fell unconscious.  
  
The other man aimed at Kai but he wasn't there anymore , when he turned to see down he saw Kai and tried to aim but Kai moved so fast that he didn't have the opportunity to aim , then Kai punched him in the jaw and the man was also sent flying.  
  
Meanwhile Ray , Lee and the rest of the White Tigers climbed the walls in form of a zigzag, they jumped from one wall to another until they reached the top. Ray let down Kenny , Lee let down Max and Gary let down Tyson .  
  
"Where's Kai?" asked Tyson , "Don't worry he'll be fine" said Lee. But Tyson ran to the edge of the store house just in time to see that man flying. Kai then started jumping wall from wall . He took impulse each time he jumped from a wall until he reached the top and stood in front of Tyson.  
  
"Nice punch" said Tyson , "Humph" was Kai's only response as he passed By Tyson's side. "They wont wait , we need to hurry" said Kai , "What's the plan?" asked Mariah , "If we keep running into that direction we can reach the city and find the BBA's offices , they wont follow us there" said Kai.  
  
"But..." Ray didn't finish speaking because of some bullets that recoiled in the iron floor , that came from the store house behind them. Three men were standing there aiming at them and shooting .  
  
(There were like twenty store houses lined and their length was about twelve meters , and the length between each store house was lie one and a half meter, they had roofs in form of triangle but the part that's supposed to be the peak of the triangle had a plane part were the Blade Breakers stood)  
  
They didn't have other choice than to run. They started running , Lee and Kevin were in the front followed by Mariah and Max , Kenny, Tyson and Gary and at the end Ray and Kai. They were running almost in couples because they didn't have enough space otherwise they would slip from the roof because of its vertical form. They were running in the stores houses' roof , they had to jump from house to house , Kenny was helped by Gary to jump from house to house , Mariah helped Tyson and Max used all his effort to jump from house to house and he actually was doing it well.  
  
Ray thought for a moment in going down the roofs because if someone slipped it would have a dangerous fall , but then he saw other men wearing black clothes following them in the street. The sun was starting to set so everything took a orange-yellowish tone.  
  
Kai and the others ran over 10 houses , they were getting near to the end , they knew that if they could get there they surely could escape because the end conducted to a passageway were cars couldn't fit and they easily could loose the men running.  
  
Tyson was starting to sweat hard , but as he saw near him some bullets recoiling he gained strength and ran more quickly. They were starting to get tired. But three more houses and they will make it. Their faces shined of happiness as they saw the last house. They thought they made it.  
  
But when they jumped to the last house , Ray stood on a part of the roof that was very rusted and weakened by the others that stepped in it. The rusted part broke and Ray's foot was sank up to the ankle "Ughh " Ray moaned as he lost balance and fell to the part of the roof that was vertical , Ray was slipping "RAY!!" said Mariah as she saw Ray falling from the roof , "Ray!" said Tyson , Lee and the rest of them.  
  
When Ray was about to fall a hand caught him by the left wrist , Ray turned to see , it was Kai that slipped on purpose without loosing balance to catch Ray by the wrist. Ray hung from Kai's hand at the edge of the roof. The roof had those thingies or pipes that were used to move the water from rains. Kai's both legs were gaining support with those pipes. Ray used his right hand and started to climb but a bullet recoiled right in the spot Ray was going to climb.  
  
Kai clenched his teeth as he saw that they were surrounded , the guys that were behind them , already reached them and other three men blocked the passage way they were going to use to escape.  
  
Three men in each end , that were aiming them but not shooting.  
  
"There's no escape" said Mariah as she searched for a possible exit , but if they jumped the guys down there would catch them as well . Lee , the white Tigers and the rest of the Blade breakers stuck together forming a little group all of them sweating of fear. Kai and Ray stayed paralyzed as Ray hung from Kai's hand. Kai tried to lift Ray but one of the men shot him a warning shot that made a little slash in his cheek , a little blood stream came rolling down Kai's cheek.  
  
"KAI!!" yelled the Blade Breakers , "Kai! Are you okay?!" asked Ray , "Don't move" said one of the men. "Kai, your grandfather wishes to see you" said again the man.  
  
"Give up or your friends will pay the consequences" said the men as he put his finger in the trigger aiming the rest of them. The Blade Breakers and the White Tigers muted .  
  
"Kai ,don't go" said Ray , but Ray stopped talking as he saw Kai's expression , his eyes thinned and muttered "Voltaire" with anger and hatred , "Kai ?" asked Ray but Kai ignored him. As Kai anger rised up Ray could feel as if Kai's hand was starting to heat up.  
  
"Well I think I'll have to give you a demonstration" said the man and aimed to Max , Max went completely pale. "MAX!!!" yelled Ray.  
  
Ray could swear he saw Kai's triangles go black .  
  
The man slowly pulled the trigger , "We have to do something!" said Ray and he saw Kai's eyes and for a moment Ray feared Kai. Kai's eyes went completely white and then completely red , and before the man could trigger black flames covered him . Ray yelled a little as he felt that Kai's hand was burning his wrist. All of them turned to see the guy covered by flames as he screamed in agony, he lost balance and fell from the roof covered in flames.  
  
The Blade Breakers , The white tigers and ray watched in awe as the man fell. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Soon all the other five men aimed Kai, and before they could do anything they were also covered by black flames and two of the men that blocked the passage way fell from the roof but the other lied down there and died. The other two also lied and died.  
  
Ray again felt as if something burned his wrist but this time he didn't yelled , he closed his eyes waiting for the pain to go.  
  
The black flames slowly disappeared leaving the burned lifeless bodies. And also Kai's marks went blue again.  
  
As Kai's eyes went normal again , the burning sensation in Ray's wrist slowly disappeared. "Are you okay?" asked Kai , Ray slowly opened his eyes just to meet with Kai's. Ray was invaded by confusion but anyway he nodded.  
  
Kai lifted Ray , and put Ray's left arm around Kai's neck.. Kai jumped and took Ray to the rest of the team. But as soon as Kai let Ray , Ray fell in one knee and gripped his right ankle as he clenched his teeth. "Ray , are you ok?" asked Mariah , Ray uncovered his ankle "My god! We need to take you out of here" said Mariah , the rest of them forgot for a second of the weird fire that killed those men , and turned to see Ray. Ray's ankle had cuts all around it , and some deep wounds, blood flooded from Ray's ankle. When his ankle sank the sharp pieces of metal cut him.  
  
"We have no time to rest, soon more of them are going to be here" said Kai as he lifted Ray and again he put Ray's arm around his neck and started walking. The rest of them walked. But when they passed by the burned body they remembered again that black flames and shivered , they could feel a frightening cold in their spine as they saw the body. All except Kai , who knew what really had happened.  
  
"Stop!!" yelled trembling of fear a black clothed man aiming them with a shaking hand , and blocking their way, "I.. I.. wont ..le...let.. you. pass" said the frightened man. Kai turned to see him and the man looked Kai and dropped his gun and started shaking. Kai's eyes glowed red a little , but that was enough to scare the man. As soon as the man saw Kai's eyes glow a little, he screamed and ran to the other way leaving the free way.  
  
"What was that?" asked Tyson , then they used some old iron stairs to get down. Kai helped Ray with the stairs and as they walked they saw the black cars going at full speed But not at their direction they were running away.  
  
They walked in silence until Max broke it "What do you think that black fire was?" none of them responded for a while then Lee spoke "I don't know but I bet we should not try to discover it"  
  
Since there no one spoke until they reached the BBA's office. "Thank god!! I was sick worried about you , The hotel room was a mess" said Mr. Dickenson , "Don't worry for us Ray is the one who needs help" said Tyson , then Mr.Dickenson watched Ray "Oh my, we need to take you to the hospital , and the rest of you can stay in the blader's room" said Mr. Dickenson . After a while Ray was taken to the hospital, Mariah went with him as well as Lee. Kevin and Gary went to another hotel.  
  
-------- In the Balcov's Abbey-------  
  
"What!!? you didn't caught him??" Yelled Voltaire by cell phone as he sat in his office. Boris stood up in front of him.  
  
Voltaire closed his cell phone with fury. He stood up and impatiently walked to the window. "He killed six of our best men" said Voltaire , "well that just proofs that the experiment is working although it isn't finished" said Boris  
  
"We need to get him before his body starts to have secondary effects" said Boris  
  
"Lie what?" asked Voltaire  
  
"His body didn't received the complete treatment , so maybe Black Dranzer could find the opportunity to take control of Kai , and if he succeeds we may not be able to stop Kai" said Boris  
  
"How am I going to get him , he knows I can't get him there" said Voltaire  
  
"We have to get him out and I know the perfect way" said Boris as he made a phone call.  
  
-----------back at the room with the Blade Breakers---------  
  
The room had a little kitchen , living room with a little table , and a dormitory with four beds.  
  
All of them were silent , Tyson was eating calmly , Max was drinking a glass of water , Kenny typed in Dizzy and Kai was in the bathroom washing the blood from his face. Kai felt tired but he acted as he doesn't. When Kai finished washing his face a little slash was in his cheek.  
  
When Kai took his BBA coat , Max , Tyson and Kenny noticed that the slash Kai had in his arm was gone.  
  
"Where's your wound?" asked Max  
  
"Dranzer healed me" said Kai as he remembered the warm sensation that Dranzer gave him, when he was in Elena's house.  
  
-----flashback--------- You can see Kai in the sofa , right in the moment that Dranzer glows , Kai's injury healed.  
  
----------end flashback-------------  
  
"that can't be possible! Kai ! I demand you to tell me what the hell is happening here!" said an impatient Tyson  
  
"Ha , you giving me orders?" Kai said in a sarcastic way, "Kai!" be serious , but before a fight started Mr. Dickenson entered the room with Ray behind him.  
  
"Ray are you fine?" asked Max , Ray smiled and nodded , his ankle was just bandaged. "The doctor said I'll be fine , I just need to rest" said Ray "I'm glad" said Kenny,  
  
"Kai your injury needs to be healed" said Mr. Dickenson as he saw Kai's cheek. "I'll be fine" was Kai's only reply. Ray remembered when Kai helped him in the roof and if it wasn't for him Ray would surely fall.  
  
"Kai , I never told you thanks for saving me" said Ray  
  
"don't worry" said Kai , "Tyson , you'll never guess who we found downstairs" said Ray  
  
"Who?" said an excited Tyson , But his face totally fell as his grandpa entered swinging his kendo stick.  
  
"What!? Didn't you miss me?" Asked his grandfather "Ray, you need to learn how to make better jokes" said Tyson "He didn't mean that" a blue haired man entered the room , "Dad!!" yelled Tyson. Tyson's father looked Kai with a suspicious look, he thought he have seen Kai somewhere else , but where?  
  
-------------Bla bla bla bla some minutes later--------- It was already night. They were all sitting around the table except Kai who is leaned in a wall with eyes closed, and Tyson's father tells them that he has been following Boris plans , but he tells them that since he knew Boris worked in the Abbey , he hasn't been able to discover anything else.  
  
Then the room kept silent. "Dad today we saw something real weird" said Tyson ,Kai opened his eyes , "Like what?" asked Tyson's father , Tyson turned to see Kai also the rest of the Blade Breakers. Tyson's father , Tyson's grandfather and Mr. Dickinson. "What is it Kids?"  
  
All of them looked to the floor and stayed silent , Kai sighed and talked "they were following me, not you" all turned to see Kai. "why did you escape from the abbey?" asked Chief , "and why where they shooting you?" asked Tyson "Shooting!!??" asked Tyson's father. Tyson's father , grandpa and Mr. Dickinson were amazed.  
  
"because I discovered their plan" said Kai , "What plan?" asked Tyson's father , "They're trying to create and control bit-beasts all around the world" said Kai  
  
"For what?" asked grandpa "their plan is to conquer the world using bit- beasts" said Kai , the room went silent but all of them were totally amazed.  
  
"We must call the police" said Tyson's father , "It's no use" said Kai , "Huh?" said Tyson's father , "Voltaire controls the police and almost everything in Russia , the only way to stop him is winning the championship" as Kai finished all of them were astonished.  
  
"why?" asked Max , "'cause as soon as his corporation wins , he'll acquire other companies around the world , providing him of a base in each point in the world , and the perfect location to trap each bit-beasts each region can have"  
  
Kai started to lightly sweat, but Ray noticed it.  
  
"That explains why I couldn't enter the abbey" said Tyson's father.  
  
"That's all I know" said Kai.  
  
Again , the room kept silent , Ray stared at Kai , he could see that Kai was sweating and gasping a little . "Kai are you okay?" asked Ray , but he received no answer , everyone looked at Kai , then Kai noticed what had just happened.  
  
"Kai , you don't look well" said Max , "yeah, are you ok?" asked Kenny. "I just... I just need to rest" said Kai as he walked to the dormitory. Ray worried as well as the other members and it could be see in their eyes.  
  
"Don't worry he'll be fine , he has always been a strong person" said Mr. Dickinson , "I agree with you , he's not as Tyson" said Tyson's grandpa , "What!?" said Tyson , "Do you want to fight?" asked Grandpa as he waved his kendo stick. Tyson growled like a dog and started their usual fight , Max and Kenny just laughed. Ray stared to the dormitory's direction worried for Kai.  
  
"Tyson , what's the weird thing you were going to tell us?" asked his father , "weel, some men from Biovolt tried to capture Kai , but from nowhere some black flames charcoaled them" said Tyson  
  
"Really?" asked his grandpa , "Well , they were about to ill us when out from nowhere they cuagh up in black fire and died" said Max  
  
"I'm sure that it was bit-beast" said Dizzy  
  
Everyone turned to see the computer "Are you sure Dizzy?" asked Ray  
  
"I can't be wrong, I can recognize a bit-beast attack when I see it" replied Dizzy  
  
Ray looked to the burn he had in his wrist "maybe... no it can't be" muttered Ray  
  
"Did you said something?" asked Kenny  
  
"No , nothing" said Ray  
  
"Well, be better let you sleep because in two days is the great final and you need tomorrow to train" said Mr. Dickinson as he and Tyson's grandpa walked out.  
  
"I need to talk to Tyson ,I'll be there in a second" said Tyson's father , Mr. Dickinson nodded and walked out but still grandpa and Tyson growled at each other.  
  
Tyson and his father walked to the Balcony. It was a fresh night and the moon lighted everything. "What do you want to talk about?" asked Tyson.  
  
"That kid..." said Tyson's father , "Who , Kai?" asked Tyson , Tyson's father nodded , "What about him?... ah I understand , but don't worry he's always been like that specially with us" said Tyson , "I see , but I didn't mean t that . those marks on his face , do you know where he got them? Are they real?" asked Tyson's father. "Since I met him he has that marks on his face... and (Tyson remembered when Kai fell to the lake) they are real tattoos , I guess" said Tyson  
  
"I see" said Tyson's father , "Why?" said Tyson, but Tyson's father didn't had time to reply , "GUYS!!" they heard Ray's yell. So Tyson and his father entered running to the dormitory where Kenny , Max and Ray stood.  
  
"What is it Ray?" asked Tyson , "Look" said Ray as he pointed Kai who pressing his head , moaning and clenching its teeth.  
  
"I tried to touch him but he almost burned me" said Max , "burned!?" said Tyson , then Ray looked to his slightly burned wrist. "maybe , Max's right" said Ray  
  
"You too?" said Tyson , "Let's calm him" said Tyson's father as he approached to Kai. All of them nodded.  
  
From Kai's body some little electric-red charges emerged , they broke the lights and the room went dark.  
  
Kai could hear Black Dranzer's voice , telling him to surrender while making Kai feel a lot of pain through all his body. "I f you surrender , You'll have great powers and you will stop feeling this pain" Black Dranzer's voice echoed trough Kai's head.  
  
"Never...never" said Kai , so the pain intensified and as Tyson's father tried to control Kai, but Kai moved him away unconsciously , but Kai didn't controlled his power so Tyson's father was sent flying to the furniture breaking a lamp, the furniture itself , and a mirror leaving Tyson's father unconscious.  
  
"Dad!!" yelled Tyson as he ran to help his father "Kai you must control yourself!" yelled Ray , but Kai was deaf to the outside world ,he could only hear Black Dranzer's voice.  
  
Tyson's father slowly opened his eyes , gaining consciousness.  
  
Then Kai let his arms fall , as he evily smiled, and his eyes glowed red again , Ray gasped "again.." Ray thought. Although they couldn't see , because of the dark room , Kai's marks went black again.  
  
"What's happening here!?" asked a frightened Kenny , Max and Tyson were also scared they didn't knew what to do.  
  
"Then Dranzer's beyblade started to glow and a semi-transparent form of Dranzer appeared in front of everyone "Who are you?" asked Dranzer , "Someone that's farther more powerful than you" a voice came from Kai's mouth "Let him alone!" yelled Dranzer , "I will not "came Kai's voice.  
  
"I'll make you" said Dranzer as she glowed red and blinded everyone. When the light was gone , Dranzer was also gone , fog was everywhere , the fog slowly dissappeared ,Kai stood absent .  
  
"Kai!" said Ray as he ran to Kai , but as soon as he touched Kai , little smoke came from Ray's hand. Ray was very confused "what's happening? I can't understand" thought Ray.  
  
"Why don't we help him out?" said Max , Ray nodded but when Max touched Kai it happened the same than that with Ray.  
  
Tyson was helping his father to get up , Kenny took Dranzer's beyblade.  
  
"Tyson we need help" said Max "wait" said Tyson as he helped his father to lay down in one of the beds.  
  
When Tyson tried to touch Kai , it happened the same "Ow!! I can't understand , I think Kai didn't told us everything after all" said Tyson. They waited until Kai's body didn't burned them and placed Kai in one of the beds.  
  
Then Kai woke up of his transition state.  
  
He walked by himself , he layed on a bed and he slept.  
  
"What is happening here!?" yelled Tyson  
  
"We can't do anything but to wait" said Tyson's father , Kai wasn't taken to a hospital because they knew Kai was being chased , and if they took Kai to a hospital he could easily be captured.  
  
Five hours had passed since Kai blacked out. It was four a.m. , but all of them were pretty tired from the chasing of that evening. Ray fell asleep , besides Kai's bed , he slept in his knees with arms used as a pillow. Max slept sitting in a chair. Tyson drooled while he was sleep in the floor ,and Kenny used Dizzy as a pillow.  
  
Tyson's father was still awake , watching Kai. "I'm sure I've seen this kid somewhere but I don't remember where... he remembers me of my friend of the university ,but I don't know if he had a son..." thought Tyson's father , "And those marks... those are signs of a research , but I don't want to believe that somebody has experimented with humans, but that power he had makes me think the opposite"  
  
Kai moaned a little and muttered "never..." , Tyson's father "well , at least he's getting better" thought Tyson's father.  
  
One hour later , Kai opened his eyes and looked the room, the furniture and a mirror were totally destroyed. He sat up quickly thinking that Biovolt had come for him.  
  
"Don't worry you're safe" Kai heard Tyson's father's voice. Kai saw everyone sleeping and he relieved.  
  
"What happened here?" asked Kai , "Why don't you tell us?" asked Tyson , who had just wake up.  
  
"I..." Kai was interrupted by someone who knocked the door. Ray , Max and Kenny slowly woke up. "Kai!! Are you ok?" asked Ray.  
  
But Kai walked to the door ignoring Ray , after all he didn't remembered what happened last night.  
  
A woman with secretary look stood in the door "I'm searching for mr. Kai hiwatari" Kai nodded , "you have a waiting call, please go to the lobby" and with that Kai walked downstairs.  
  
"What!!" yelled Tyson , "Why does he ignores us like that?" said Max. Ray just looked confused.  
  
-----down at the lobby-----  
  
Kai took the phone , then he heard Bori's voice "Hi, kai" Kai clenched his teeth , "boris..." "you can't hide" said Boris , "what do you want?" said Kai.  
  
"Actually , what do you want is in risk" said Boris , "What do you mean?" asked Kai , "you better hurry" and with that Boris hung the phone.  
  
Kai furiosly hung the phone, "what was that suppose to mean?" then Kai thought in the Blade Breakers , "damn" Kai thought, suddenly he ran to the room. He entered and saw veryone alright. But instead of feeling relief he felt more confused than ever in his life.  
  
"Kai!! Now tell us everything!" ordered Tyson  
  
But Kai was deep in thought , he didn't listen Tyson speak. "If he didn't mean my team members, then who?...........it can't be!" Kai thought , Then he suddenly ran , "Kai wait!" yelled Ray as he ran after Kai , Ray couldn't catch him but he heard Kai's voice before he left , "he's after Elena".  
  
Hope you like it!! Sorry for being late and sorry for the spelling mistakes I'll try to updta enext week!! Ow and this the half oif the chapter, I uploaded it incomplete because I wanted to put something as fast as I could!!  
  
Thanks to!!  
  
Dakuu!! , Kawai angel!! , Kasomie!! Shadow frost panther!!master franny!! Pika 318!!! THANX you a lot!! Hope u like it!! 


	11. Midtown Madness pt2

Author's note: As Always I'm late , so sorry again and so thankful for all those who have been very patient with me. I'll try to do my best.  
  
Betraying Memories Ch# 10 Midtown Madness pt.2  
  
Kai hung the phone and rapidly ran upstairs , and abruptly entered the room , making the Blade Breakers' faces to astonish.. Kai's mind was immediately invaded by confusion.  
  
"If it weren't my teammates ... then who?..." Kai thought , "Is something wrong?" Ray asked , but Kai ignored him trying to think what were Boris' plans. The Blade breakers and Tyson's father , watched Kai trying to decipher Kai's thoughts.  
  
Ray walked slowly to Kai , but soon he stopped as he saw Kai's eyes widening. Kai launched himself running in such a hurry that everyone in the room startled, except Ray who chased Kai. "He's after Elena" were Kai words as he ran.  
  
"Huh? What's happening here?" asked Tyson, "We better follow them" said Max as he looked Tyson's eyes , they both seriously nodded ,and started to ran. Kenny ran behind of them with a expression of "problems coming".  
  
Right out of the door , they almost crash with Mr. Dickenson that was about to enter the room  
  
"Ho , Ho , guys where are you going?" asked Mr. D. (I'm too lazy to write his full name) but he was ignored by the three guys that were already going downstairs.  
  
As Mr. D. entered the room he awed as he saw , the furniture broken and , Tyson's father was sitting clutching his stomach.  
  
"What happened here?" asked Mr.D.  
  
"It´s a long story" Tyson's dad replied.  
  
----- back with Kai-----  
  
Kai ran through a carpeted hall , ran some stairs down until he reached the street , Kai turned left , running at full speed by the sidewalk. Ray tried his best chasing Kai , but Kai was too fast and Ray's ankle wasn't helping a bit "Kai... wait" said Ray , but Kai ignored him completely he was just too concerned about what Boris might do to Elena.  
  
Suddenly Kai , turned in a corner and when Ray turned that same corner , Kai wasn't there anymore. Ray's eyes widened in surprise , it was like if Kai had banished in just a second. People walked normally by the snowed streets. Ray couldn't do anything but to rest , he leaned in the wall gasping slightly.  
  
"Ray!!" Ray heard his name and turned to see who was calling him. "Mariah" said Ray , Mariah and Lee came running across the street. "What are you doing..." Ray tried to talk but he felt a shot of pain in his ankle , it was so much pain that he fell in one knee.  
  
"RAY!!" cried Mariah as she kneeled besides Ray , "Are you ok , Ray?" asked Lee. Ray clutched his ankle but he couldn't hid the blooded bandage. "Oh , ray we must take you to the hospital" said Mariah , "Don't worry I'm fine" said Ray as he lifted up , but as soon as he stood up the pain made him loose balance and fall , but Lee caught him in time.  
  
"You can't do rough moves or you'll get worse" said Lee , "Thanks Lee , but I need to find Kai" said Ray.  
  
"What has happened Ray?" asked Mariah , "I'll explain you later ,but first I need to find the rest of my team" said Ray as he tried to walk alone, but Lee and Mariah helped him by surrounding their necks , with one of Ray's arms each. Ray was with a face of huh? , Mariah and Lee smiled.  
  
"We're not your team members" said Lee , "But we're still friends , right Ray?" said Mariah , Ray smiled "thanks , guys" , Lee and Mariah nodded and started walking , Ray in the center , walking with his healthy foot and giving little jumps to stop hurting his already bad injured ankle. Mariah supported his left side , and Lee supported Ray's right side.  
  
They didn't walk too much before finding Max and Kenny running. "Ray , there you are" said Max. "Guys, we... where's Tyson?" asked Ray , but soon they heard Tyson screaming , "guys wait for me!!" yelled Tyson, as he heavily gasped , but as he ran he slipped and came at full speed towards the guys, "TYSON , TYSON STOP!!" yelled Max , but it was too late , Tyson crashed them , and all of them were a pile of bodies. Tyson, Lee and Kenny were in the lowest part , ray and max were in the mid level , and Mariah sat in the top of the pile.  
  
"Strike!!" yelled Dizzy  
  
"Get down!" yelled a blue-faced Tyson. ----min. later...---  
  
They noticed Ray limping. "Ray are you okay?" asked Tyson , "I'll be fine , but we must find Kai and quick , I believe he's in danger , we must help them" said Ray , suddenly a black limousine parked beside them , Mariah , Lee and the Blade Breakers stood in a defensive position thinking it may be from Biovolt.  
  
But as soon as the door opened they relaxed , it was Tyson's father and Mr. D.  
  
---in the limousine---  
  
"where can we find Kai?" asked Lee. "Do you where he's headed to?" asked Kenny.  
  
"I think he's going to elena's house , that was what I heard from Kai", said Ray , Mr. Dickinson nodded and asked the Blade Breakers the address where they had to got to. "But why?" asked Max , "we will soon discover it" said Tyson's father.  
  
-------back with Kai--------  
  
Kai ran from roof to roof , of high buildings with such an easiness but he didn't was aware of that power he had, he had to go with Elena as soon as he can. Then he finally arrived to the store houses where he and the Blade Breakers had been chased. He jumped from one to another, suddenly he stopped as he saw big-gray clouds at the horizon , he got scared that the smoke was from Elena's house , then Kai ran faster and faster , the wind played with his scarf.  
  
Then he noticed a black limousine driving in the street that was beside the warehouses. But he didn't care and kept running.  
  
Lee watched from the window , then he noticed something moving really fast in the warehouses' roofs. The limousine was completely quiet , until Lee broke the ice , "look!" said Lee , all of them turned to see the roof , and amazed as they saw that shadow moving like the wind. "It is Kai" spoke Ray softly , but anyway all of them heard Ray , "What?" asked Lee , "Are you sure?" asked Tyson , "There's no doubt" said Dizzy , "Do you remember yesterday , how he did all those un human things?" said Max.  
  
"Guys!! Look!!!" yelled Kenny , "What?" asked Tyson , but his question was soon answered , but not by Kenny , by a terrible scene that was ahead... as they approached they saw the brick house totally covered by flames. All of they silenced and watched in awe.  
  
Soon they got there and quickly they got down of the car watching the house being eaten by the flames. Then they saw Kai , in a near place , sitting about three or four meters of the house , and all of them ran towards Kai , (ray was helped by Lee) as they approached they noticed that Kai wasn't sitting , he was lying Elena's husband in the floor , the old man's clothes were burned , and his face had dark spots ( you know , like when they get stained by the black smoke) , his hair was also pale. The old man coughed and coughed.  
  
"Is he okay?" asked Mr. D. , Kai just negatively shook his head , all of them silenced.  
  
"cough... save... Elena.." the man used all his force to say the words , all of them shocked. "Where. Where is she?!" asked Kai full of anxiousness. But it was late , the old man had died . Kai clenched his teeth with fury and thought "Boris when I get to you ..." but Tyson's father voice snapped him out of his thoughts , "I'm going to call an ambulance"  
  
Kai slowly stood up , leaving the old man in the floor. When Ray was about to talk they heard a tremendous noise that came from the house , all of them turned to see... the house falling in pieces!!.  
  
Kai's sixth sense told him that something wasn't right , first he thought Boris had kidnapped Elena , but something very strong told him to enter the house. Kai didn't think it twice and ran to the house direction , "Kai!!!" yelled Ray and the others.  
  
"Wait!!" yelled Mr. Dickinson, but Kai ignored them all, and kept running , as he approached to the door he knew that he wasn't going to be able to open it with his bare hands , and that the door was blocked from the inside. So he just ran and ran faster , and when he was about to get to the door , he launched himself with all his force breaking the wooden door in pieces.  
  
He used his body to break the door. As he entered hundreds of wooden pieces floated by his side. He didn't damaged himself , he didn't knew why but he didn't care . He entered the living room and found nothing but fire and smoke , the same with the kitchen and the dining room. When he was about to go upstairs , he heard a noise that came from the dinner room , and went running , but when he got there he find a man .  
  
The tall man , was dressed in black and had an anti-smoke mask. When Kai got there the man turned to see Kai , and he took a gun from his belt and aimed Kai. "There you are , you must come to Biovolt" said the man , Kai clenched his teeth , but he didn't speak . He wasn't going to loose time , he had to find Elena and quick. So Kai was preparing to attack the man , he knew he could defeat that man . The man saw that Kai wasn't going to give up that easily so he put his finger in the trigger waiting for Kai to move.  
  
Both of them stood frozen , waiting for the other to make a movement , it didn't mattered that the house was in flames , suddenly a piece of flaming wooden beam , fell from the story above , both Kai and the man looked up ,the piece of wood almost smashed Kai .  
  
Kai jumped to protect himself, Kai jumped but couldn't keep his balance and fell with a thud, but thanks to that , the man had the perfect opportunity to shoot Kai. Kai fell face down and slowly recovered and turned face up , but he didn't have the chance to stand up , the assassin was about one meter , ready to shoot , Kai was defenseless in that position , he just shut his eyes.  
  
Kai was supported by his elbows , the house was falling pieces by pieces but the man , stood there aiming Kai , his finger ready to pull the trigger , Boris gave him orders to take Kai back to the Abbey alive , but they told him to use all his force to take him , so he was just gonna shoot him because he wanted to.  
  
Silence reigned , only the flames cracking the wooden floor could be heard , Kai lied there waiting for the man to shoot... BANG!!! (I couldn't think in another sound for a gun)  
  
"What was that!?" yelled Ray , "It sounded like a... it can't be!" said Tyson's father , "we need to help him!" yelled Ray , as he tried to loose from Lee's grip that hold him from entering the house.  
  
"Let me go!" said Ray , Lee just stayed silent.  
  
Kai's eyes widened and his pupils were extremely thinned , his face was totally shocked . The man stood there , little smioke coming from his gun.  
  
Kai had blood in his right arm... but it wasn't his , an old woman had received the impact right in her stomach... Elena received the blow instead of Kai , and some of her blood stained Kai's arm.  
  
She fell to the floor.She had received the impact in her stomach , and blood stained her green drees.  
  
"Elena!!!" yelled Kai , as he stood quickly and carry her back, ( I don't know how to describe this , but Kai put his right arm in her back leaning her a bit, and with his left hand he was holding Elena's right arm, Kai kneeled beside her)  
  
"I..a..am...glad. to see you....one last..time.." weakly talked Elena , Kai was frustrated he didn't knew what to do , he knew that Elena wouldn't suevive. "Its my fault... I'm sorry" slowly said Kai. He was too worried.  
  
"Oh this is so nice but I'm afraid I'll have to separate you both" said the man , in a sarcastic way. As he aimed Kai again.  
  
Kai's sad face quickly turned into a furious one , his eyes had completely changed as he saw the assassin right in front of him. The man backed a little , it gave him goosebumps.  
  
But before anything else could happen , they heard something cracking in the kitchen , and BOOMMM!!!! The boiler exploded!!  
  
The explosion devastated the kitchen and the dinner room , outside one of the windows shattered into pieces , as the gang saw the xplosion they yelled for Kai , Ray persisted to enter but the rest of the gang didn't let him in.  
  
Luckily Kai , was in the living room although all was covered by flames , "Damn! I'm outa here!" said the man as he ran and jumped out of the house from one of the windows.  
  
The bladebreakers didn't saw the man escape , they were waiting to see Kai , so they didn't watch other part , far apart the sirens of the fire man and the ambulance could be heard.  
  
"Kai .... my time has com...me..." said Elena , Kai just stood there nostalgic , as if he had already lived that. Elena opened her beautiful green eyes , and watched Kai , but she didn't saw the fifteen year old Kai , she saw the three year old Kai , she met long ago. She slowly raised her left hand and placed in Kai's right cheek.  
  
Kai kneeled beside her silent. The explosion had enliven the flames , and the house was being devastated.  
  
Elena smiled sweetly and kindly as she saw , little Kai one last time. "Elena..." murmured Kai .  
  
Elena's hand , abruptly fell from Kai's cheek. Kai's eyes widened fearing the worst. Elena stopped breathing.  
  
Elena's face had her beautiful smile , but her eyes were now closed. Her last breath of life left her.  
  
Kai saw Elena's face , and anger , hatred , fear so much terrible emotions crossed in his heart , until he couldn't no more and fell to the dark powers.  
  
"ELENA!!!!!!!" Kai cried  
  
, The FIRE m en were already preparing the hoses , to extinguish the fire.  
  
Then something amazing happened , the fire turned black!!  
  
"What's this!?" yelled a fire man.  
  
Suddenly the house completely collapsed.  
  
"KAI!!" yelled Ray.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Thanx to: Pika 318!!! , Nettik Girl!!! , Master Franny!!, Jouka no Kou!!! , hibari chan! , cat woman!! Satarfire!, Shadow frost panther!!!  
  
As always thanx millions of thanks!! For da reviews!! 


	12. Past Revealed

Author's note: Thanks , million and bunches of thank yous for all those who reviewed. Muchas Gracias , arigatou , gratzie , merci beaucoup et tanke!!  
  
Betraying Memories ch#11 Past revealed  
  
Kai watched as Elena's bright in her eyes slowly faded , as Elena died in Kai's arms , he felt so many emotions within his soul. His eyes instead of showing sadness , they showed hatred.  
  
Within his soul , he felt fury.........hatred....... Loneliness.......... Darkness... but most of all.....revenge.  
  
Wooden beams covered by fire , started to fall , one by one , the house was falling in pieces until the house couldn't resist more and it heavily collapsed.  
  
"KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ray , as he was stopped by Lee , before Ray could run to the house. The house completely collapsed , leaving wooden pieces covered by flames , suddenly those flames turned black , everyone watched amazed this strange phenomenon .  
  
"What the hell is happening here?" asked one of the fire men , who was connecting a hose to a red withdraw .  
  
"It is happening again" said Tyson , "What do you mean?" asked Tyson's father.  
  
"That's the black fire we told you about" answered Max , Ray was trying to free himself from Lee's grip , but his injured ankle didn't let him move.  
  
Three fire men approached , to the black flaming house and before they dropped a drop of water , whirlwind ceased the fire completely, leaving gray fog smoking over the ruins .  
  
The fire man stood motionless , jaw-opened as well as the blade breakers and some other curious neighbors that were peeking on the site.  
  
Silence reigned for a moment , the blade breakers , didn't know what to feel , they didn't knew if Kai was okay , or if Kai .... They didn't have any clue.  
  
Suddenly a human form , apparently carrying a person in its hands silhouetted in the fog , creating a black shadow that approached more and more to their location. Slowly Kai's body could be seen through the fog , walking slowly with Elena in his arms.  
  
Kai's eyes couldn't be seen , they were covered by the shadows made by hair strands. Something curious happened , although Kai was in the house , quite a long time , his face or his skin didn't had burns , but Elena at least had black marks.  
  
The blade breakers ran to Kai , Ray was helped by Lee, and Mariah, Mr.D. and Tyson's father ran behind them. But they were nearly squashed by the paramedics and fire men who ran before them. To see if Kai was alright. A little crowd was formed around Kai , but quickly the paramedics asked for the crowd to disperse. The fire men went to check the house's ruins.  
  
Four paramedics were by Kai. Kai slowly lied Elena in the floor. The four paramedics were checking on Elena, and tried to revive here , but everything was useless.  
  
The blade breakers finally , arrived were Kai was. But soon their attention was dragged as they saw Elena. "Is your arm ok?" asked Ray as he saw blood in Kais shoulder.  
  
"This isn't my blood" coldly answered Kai , still not showing his eyes.  
  
Ray knew that he should stop answer questions , so he focus in Elena , still worrying about Kai.  
  
The paramedics stopped , "Is she going to be okay?" asked Max , the paramedic saddened his face and slowly shook his head. The Blade Breakers saddened , and saw how they took Elena in a little bed and covered her with a white blanket. Two of the paramedics placed her in the ambulance , aside of another bed with the old man covered by a white blanket.  
  
The other two paramedics , approached to Kai , "Don't touch me" coldly spoke Kai , before the paramedics started checking him. "But , you need ...." Said a paramedic man as he approached to Kai , more and more , Kai raised his hand , and opened it as if he was aiming to the doctor.  
  
By their location an alley was placed like at three or four meters of them , in the alley some dogs , like four or five were lurking in the garbage for food. As Kai raised his hand , the dog's ears quickly hooked up , and the hairs from their backs spined , and started to growl ,and bark at Kai.  
  
"What is happening here?" asked Ray to himself , as well as Tyson's father.  
  
All of the presents watched with confusion , then from Kai's hand a black fire ball formed , (the ball was a little bit bigger than his hand , almost like a ki ball , from DBZ) , now everybody watched in awe , the blade breakers now understood that Kai was the responsible for the dead of those men.  
  
"Kai , stop!" yelled Ray , but it looked as if Kai didn't listen to him, Kai stopped aiming the man , and slowly moved his hand towards Ray , Ray petrified as well as the blade breakers.  
  
But suddenly Kai , shoot but instead of hitting Ray he hit the wall were the dogs were. The dogs escaped whining , none of them hurt.  
  
But then Kai started forming fire – balls again , but this time faster and faster , now with both hands he shoot to the warehouses , setting fire in each of them. A smile formed in Kai's face , as he shoot to the houses. Soon most of the warehouses were covered by black fire. Fire men tried to extinguish it with their hoses but it was useless. It seemed as if water didn't affect at all the black flames , not a little.  
  
People panicked and ran everywhere.  
  
The neighbors soon disappeared fearing that Kai will hurt them. The curious peekers ran yelling as if they were going to die.  
  
The paramedics closed their ambulance and set off away. The called by radio to the police before leaving the scene.  
  
Kai smiled , he was enjoying doing such a massive destruction and chaos.  
  
"Kai what are you doing?!" yelled Ray , Kai's eyes were revealed , His eyes were intense red (his mind was like gone , his eyes didn't showed his pupil , you know as if h was hypnotized or something)., but he had a mad expression in his face, he had an evil grin , that as soon as he showed it , Ray and the others backed a little , police sirens could be heard , but Kai wasn't going to run , he was just starting to have fun.  
  
"Kai you must stop this , you aren't like this" said Ray , the blade breakers just paid attention to the talk. Kai laughed a little , "Ray , Ray , Ray as naïve as always" said Kai as he watched Ray.  
  
"What do you mean?" said Ray , "you'll see" said Kai .  
  
Four police cars arrived , "no one is going to interfere" Kai thought as he saw the arriving cars. Kai's eyes went completely red , and the four cars were covered by black flames , the police men went out of their cars , and rolled in the street trying to turn off the flames from their bodies.  
  
Kai just evilly smiled as he saw the police men , screaming and yelling of pain. The blade breakers , were astonished at Kai's acts.  
  
"Now..." said Kai as he look towards the blade breakers , Mr. D. , Lee , Mariah and Tyson's father. His eyes started to glow red , his future victims paled , they couldn't believe what their eyes were looking. Before Kai could do them any harm , something In Kenny's pocket glowed Red.  
  
Something made a red-transparent shield around them., Kai's eyes stopped glowing and he clenched his teeth , "Dranzer! Stop protecting them" said Kai , everyone's eyes widened at hearing these.  
  
"Dranzer is here?" asked Max , "I brought her with me" said Kenny as he took Dranzer's beyblade from his pocket. The beyblade was glowing intensely.  
  
"Aa I have more important things to do" said Kai , as he jumped very high and disappeared in the horizon. As soon as he left them all the flames , from the ware houses , from the police men , etc . disappeared .  
  
Dranzer's beyblade stopped glowing , and the shield disappeared , "Thank you Dranzer" said Max as he took , her beyblade from Kenny's hand.  
  
"Now can anyone explain me what the hell happened here?!" yelled Mariah , but as soon as she saw everyone's faces , she knew that no one knew a thing.  
  
"I think that we , better return to the BBA's rooms , we shall discuss this" said Mr. Dickenson. , all of them nodded , and soon they were traveling again in the limousine.  
  
Silence was strong , all of them were too confused , Elena had just died and they were very sad , although they knew her a little bit , they thought she was a nice person and she didn't deserved to die. But also Kai , had confused them too much.  
  
As soon as they , were in the living room of the BBA's guest room, they started talking about Kai. Mariah and Lee also stayed.  
  
Ray , Mariah and Max were in a sofa , Lee , Tyson and Kenny were in some kitchen chairs, Mr. Dickinson and Tyson's father were in another sofa. Ray had Dranzer in his hand.  
  
"What was that?" asked Tyson , "It worries me "said Ray , "Do you think , he's alright?" asked Max , "He really scared me" said Kenny , "He almost makes roasted breakers" said Dizzy in a sarcastic way. "This is so strange" added Mariah , "Not to mention he was mad" said Lee.  
  
Tyson's father was deep in thought , "Dad , do you have any idea?" asked Tyson , "Maybe... no it can't be" said Tyson's dad.  
  
"What?" asked Mr. Dickenson , "Well , it's just a theory , but maybe he was being controlled by a being , probably a bit-beast" everyone awed as they heard this.  
  
"But how could that be possible?" asked Ray , "with genetic engineering" said Tyson's dad , everyone silenced at this supposition , "but he never told us nothing of that kind" said Ray.  
  
"Wake up Ray!" said Tyson , "what?" asked Ray , "We hardly knew what was his last name , we don't know nothing about his family , and you expected him telling us this kind of stuff" said an angry Tyson.  
  
Ray knew Tyson was right so he didn't argued back. "Why do you think that Mr. Granger?" asked Max , breaking the tense situation , "those marks on his face, they're used as identification marks in some advanced experiments , and I fear , somebody has allowed a bit-beast control Kai" said Mr. Granger.  
  
Again everyone silenced , "it could be possible" said Kenny , everyone turned to see him , "what do you mean exactly?" asked Tyson , "maybe , that0's why he ran from Biovolt and the rude way they tried to take him back again" everyone remembered how Kai escaped from Biovolt. (except Lee , Mariah , Mr. D. and Tyson's dad)  
  
"That can explain how he burned those men, how he made all those incredible things , and how he healed so fast" said Max , "But that information isn't enough , how are we supposed to stop him?" asked Ray , as he looked Dranzer.  
  
"Dranzer , help us understand , please" said Ray as he clutched Dranzer , Everyone looked carefully but nothing happened , "come on Ray , how do you expect her to help us" said Tyson , but suddenly her beyblade glowed , and some red-glowing sparkles covered the room , as if it was snowing , only Ray's , Max's ,Tyson's and Kenny's eyes started to close. Soon they all felt asleep , in a deep .... Deep......deep... dream.  
  
"Ray! Ray!" yelled Mariah as she shook the unconscious Ray , but no response , "You must leave him alone , Dranzer is trying to communicate with them" said Dizzy  
  
---- in the BB dreams----  
  
They were in a plain full of green grass. There was nothing but a plain , nothing else could be seen. Only a beautiful tree stood up in a little hill. (kind of the last part of majora's mask) The tree had a great log , all of them were sitting , leaned in the tree, only the sun light that could trespass the leaves , hit them directly. Ray slowly woke up. "Am I dreaming?" he asked  
  
"well , it looks like we are dreaming the same" said Max , soon they understood Dranzer was trying to talk to them , soon all of them were waking up .... Except Tyson that snore heavily and drooled.  
  
"If only I had a chili" said Ray , and all smiled remembering the last time Ray had used it to wake up Tyson.  
  
"FREE FOOD!!! FREE FOOD!!" shrieked Max , and Tyson immediately woke up , "where?? Where??" asked Tyson , all of them sighed and sweatdropped.  
  
.......seconds later..........  
  
"Where are we?" asked Tyson , "Dranzer is trying to tell us something in our dreams" said his dad , "I see" said Tyson , "but... where is she?" asked Max , as soon as max finished asking , a bird flew in the sky leaving a red sparkling trace behind her. She slowly descended flapping her wings. Everyone covered their faces with their arms , to cover it from the wind she flapped.  
  
She was too big for them , she measured like five meters tall , and although they knew she wasn't going to hurt them , they still feared her a bit. Dranzer saw this and spoke. "You should not fear me , please come and sit , I need to talk with you" she said.  
  
The humans nodded and sat in a semicircle around her , "Why does Kai..." Ray didn't finished talking before Dranzer interrupted him. "Why does he can use such powers?" Ray nodded.  
  
"I'm going to reveal some of Kai's past, but I'm not allowed to tell you everything , I won't tell you about his family, just what it's important." said Dranzer , all of the others nodded.  
  
"When Kai was six years old (Dranzer omitted , Kai's past before six years on purpose) he was taken to the Balcov Abbey , in Russia ." All of the presents felt they needed to close their eyes and they did it.  
  
They could see six year old Kai, locked up in a dirty , humid, dark dungeon with shackles in his ankles and wrists , chained to the wall. In gang faces you could see angst , and at the same time fury. They couldn't imagine Kai being tortured.  
  
Then two men enter the dungeon and start hitting Kai in the stomach so hard , that blood comes out of his mouth. The blade breakers couldn't believe what they were looking at , Ray clenched his teeth and fists in fury as he saw Kai being hit.  
  
Then a lavender haired man wearing red glasses, with military clothes enters the room , the other two move apart and leave Kai , fell into his knees , the lavender man , then clusters his knee into Kai's stomach , the little boy can't handle it more, and fells unconscious , the lavender haired man picks him up by his blue-pale hair , and clenched his teeth in disgust and let Kai fall to the ground.  
  
"Boris..." softly spoke Max. "And many times , Kai was hardly punished in the abbey "continued Dranzer , "Kai spent almost all his life in the abbey , until he had eight..."  
  
Dranzer shows them , the scene where Kai takes Black Dranzer, and uses it. "Kai wasn't prepared to control all the power he had , almost all the abbey was destroyed killing , scientists , and some other people , fortunately the explosion occurred far from the dormitories of the kids , so no one got harmed , after this incident , Kai was injured in his head , and he lost his memory , he was sent to Japan , to live with his grandparent Voltaire , to prevent from being caught by the police. Kai spent the next seven years, living in Japan, although he lost almost all his memory , he still liked playing beyblade. He played in the streets and he formed a gang , the blade sharks as you may remember. Although he lived with his grandparent , Kai rarely saw him , Voltaire traveled too much , and Kai was never at home." Said Dranzer , as she showed them Kai's mansion , and the butler begging Kai to stay at dinner , but Kai refuses , and leaves him.  
  
"wow! I can't believe it , I would have never imagined Kai was rich" said Tyson.  
  
"and when he joined the Blade Breakers , he received orders from Voltaire , to collect bit-beast data around the world , that's why some teams that didn't won the championships in Asia or America , were in Russia , Biovolt wanted to steal their bit-beasts. Biovolt is planning to control the world with the use of biteasts. They have use new technology in Kai, using Black Dranzer , to corrupt Kai's mind though they haven't finished the experiment that's why they wanted Kai back , they threatened him with hurting his closest persons , but he managed to save you all , but he couldn't save Elena and that's why the negative feelings from his heart gave Black Dranzer the power to control him."  
  
The blade breakers opened their eyes.  
  
"What do we have to do?" asked Kenny , "I don't know , you must find...ugh." Said Dranzer as her image started to dissappear , "Ugh ... he's here , you must wake up ... NOW!!!" yelled Dranzer before dissappearing, Ray , Max , Kenny and Tyson , woke up gasping as if they had a nightmare.  
  
"What happened?" asked a startled Mariah  
  
"Dranzer bewared us from ..." Ray was interrupted by a shadow red-eyed , "me?" asked sarcastically , as it walked slowly revealing to be Kai .  
  
The blade breakers hve big problems... To be continued...  
  
----------- review responses--------  
  
Nettik Girl: thank you alot , a lot , a lot!!! Muchas gracias!! Wolf spirit form: ill keep writing , and please keep reviewing! Master franny: thank you as always publicity girl Shadow frost panther: thank you a million , my feline friend Pika 318: don't get confused , in further chapters everything will go clear, thanx! Raven , Hibari , cat woman thanx thanx thanx!! Lady lestat:thanx you , arigatouhope u like it! Jouka no Kou: thanx , alot jouka!!  
  
For all those who thought Kai is going to kick Voltaire's and Biovolt's ass .... you're correct! But wait until next chappie! 


	13. Dark Dimension

Author's note: 100 REVIEWS!!!! (blowing a candle with the number hundred in it, over a choco cake!) That's too much , at least for me!! Thanx please continue reviewing!  
  
As always sorry for being late , and also for spelling mistakes. (while sweatdropping) I guess there are things that never change...sigh...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade , Holy mother lode , I forgot about the disclaimer in the last chapters , hope nobody sues me.  
  
Chapter#12: Dark Dimension  
  
Ray woke up suddenly , startling Mariah. "Ray!" yelled Mariah. Then Tyson, Max and Kenny slowly woke up. "Dranzer tried to prevent us from..." said Ray , but he was cut , by a voice that came from the shadows.  
  
"From me?" then the silhouette slowly revealed himself, it was Kai who probably entered from the balcony and hid in the shadows. "Kai" spoke Ray in a soft way.  
  
The Blade Breakers didn't knew how to react , should they fear? Or should they trust, after all it was Kai , their captain. But they didn't exactly knew what was happening.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Lee , "That's none of your business" said Kai as he coldly stared at Lee, Mariah , Mr. Dickinson , and Tyson's father. Then he turned to see Ray , Max and Tyson.  
  
Everyone was nervous and silent. Kai slowly closed his eyes , everyone was really confused as they saw Kai.  
  
Suddenly Ray's , Tyson's , and Max's figure started to disappear. "What is happening to us!?" yelled Max. Their bodies where disappearing slowly.  
  
"What are you doing?!" yelled Mariah, as she ran towards Ray , who's body was vanishing.  
  
"Ray" said Mariah as she reached her hand to Ray, Ray reached her hand ... but it was like if Ray was a ghost! , Mariah's hand passed through Ray's. And then Ray totally vanished.  
  
"What's this?" said Tyson's father.  
  
"I feel really strange" said Max , "hold on Max , w will help you" said Mr. Dickinson, but it happened the same , as soon as Mr. D. tried to touch Max figure, his hand passed through, and Max disappeared.  
  
"Kai!! Stop it!!" yelled Tyson , but soon his body fully vanished as Max and Ray who totally disappeared. "Tyson!!" yelled his father.  
  
"What have you done?!" yelled Lee as he gripped Kai's black top. Kai stood motionless and then he slightly smiled, this just made Lee anger more than he was he pressured his grip, then Kai also disappeared. Leaving Lee with his arms up as if he was gripping the air.  
  
Ray slowly opened his eyes, he moaned a little , he didn't feel any pain but he felt strange. He turned to see his surrounding but he soon awed as he saw where he was. Darkness , total darkness around him ... nothing but black. He then noticed two silhouettes lying in the floor , it were Max and Tyson!  
  
Ray ran to them , but as soon as he checked them he calmed down they were just sleeping. He softly shook Max and Tyson.  
  
"Where are..." Max didn't finished talking his jaw almost touched the floor, he was as amazed as Ray as he saw the totally black surroundings. "What the?" asked Tyson.  
  
"I only remember that we were in the room with Dranzer..." started Ray , "then Kai found us" Max continued , "and he somehow transported us here" finished Tyson.  
  
Something moved in Ray's pocket, Ray took it from his pocket ,... it was Dranzer's blade! Suddenly red flashed and blinded them. Dranzer stood in front of them, leaving them jaw opened.  
  
"How did you?" Tyson didn't knew how to ask. "I could free myself because we are in another dimension kind of the dimension I took you , but this one is full of darkness" said Dranzer.  
  
"Now what?" asked Max, but they heard footsteps approaching so all of them silenced until the footsteps ceased.  
  
"Get out of the shadows" said Dranzer, then a soft but mean laugh was heard. Kai appeared behind Tyson and Max who as soon as they felt somebody's presence behind them , their foreheads turned blue of fear and they ran behind Ray, who was in a defense position.  
  
Kai appeared from the shadows , and said "let's battle", "oh, now you want to battle, well let's do it!" said Tyson as he jumped in front of Kai and aimed his beyblade.  
  
Ray and Max nodded and aimed their beyblades , "we'll get you to your real self ,Kai" said Ray , "it doesn't matter if we have to fight" said Max.  
  
Tyson said "what are you waiting for ? where's your beyblade?" , "Beyblades are useless in this dimension" said Kai in a cold way. "Huh?" all of them thought, "As I feared it" spoke Dranzer.  
  
"What?" asked Ray , "In this dimension , bit-beasts can take a solid form , but the damage they receive it will be yours too" said Dranzer.  
  
"In the Dark Dimension , rules doesn't exist, it will be very dangerous" finished Dranzer, "It doesn't matter we will risk it all, right guys?" said Ray , Max nodded and Tyson replied "you bet". All of them took their bit- chips and hold it up and yelled their beasts names.  
  
"Drigger!!" yelled Ray , a green light flew up high then it returned besides Ray , leaving a ferocious white tiger, like two times the size of Ray. "Draciel!!" yelled Max , a purple light flashed and leaved a big mecha- tortoise besides Max. Draciel heightened like the double of Max.  
  
"Dragoon!!" yelled Tyson as a blue light flashed and left a big blue dragon besides Tyson, Dragoon was taller than draciel and drigger , he measured like three time the size of Tyson.  
  
The three bit-beasts advanced in front of their owners, making a row of beasts , then Dranzer placed herself , besides the other three making a row of four bit-beasts.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ray asked , Dranzer nodded and looked towards Kai.  
  
"So? Where's your bit-beast?" asked Tyson, Kai jut smiled and a huge silhouette appeared behind Kai, a pair of red eyes glooming behind Kai.  
  
Tyson clenched his teeth as he saw the black figure behind Kai.  
  
"though it isn't a beybattle ... Let it rip!!" yelled Max. And the four bit- beasts launched themselves to the attack.  
  
Drigger ran at top speed , Draciel followed him , Dragoon and Dranzer flew in the skies (literally 'cause everything was black) . Suddenly the shadow behind Kai disappeared. The four bit-beasts astonished , then Drigger roared and Ray yelled as his clothes were being cut by some invisible force.  
  
Drigger was being attacked by something invisible, Ray yelled the least he could in pain as Drigger was being slashed. Ray fell in one knee clutching his right arm. Max clenched his teeth in frustration as he saw Ray.  
  
"Draciel!! Go help him!" ordered Max , Draciel nodded and ran towards Drigger. Dragoon and Dranzer dove towards Drigger. Then the attacks stopped but still , Kai's bit-beast couldn't be seen. Ray slowly stood up with Max's help.  
  
Tyson tried to search for the bit-beast but no bit-beast at the sight. Dragoon and Dranzer landed and shielded Draciel as he helped Drigger to get up. Drigger finally stood up and recovered a bit of force and prepared for battle.  
  
Still no signs of the beast. "Kai stop playing!" yelled Tyson , "as you wish" said Kai , as soon as he finished Black-Dranzer appeared with gleaming red eyes up in the ceiling.  
  
Dranzer's beak opened and shoot a devastating flamethrower , the bit- beasts didn't have enough time to move , the blade breakers had to do something or this will be the end for the beasts.  
  
Suddenly Max's voice was heard "defense shield!!!" , Draciel opened his mouth and a tremendous water blast made a water shield around the four beasts protecting them from the flamethrower. As soon as the black fire touched the water shield , the collision made smoke. But it hadn't finished Dranzer powered up and Draciel was loosing energy. B. Dranzer was pushing Draciel's shield backwards , but Draciel didn't give in , he still was fighting, but he needed energy.  
  
"Draciel!! Use my energy!" yelled Max as a purple aura brighten around his body. Draciel's eyes flashed purple for a second , and he powered up his water blast disabling b-dranzer's flamethrower.  
  
"Draciel!! Full blast mode!!" yelled Max as the purple aura brightened again. Draciel's eyes flashed purple , and from his mouth again a water blast came out directly to b-dranzer. Kai stood silently , B-dranzer didn't made a move and received the full impact directly.  
  
Tyson and the others smiled thinking victory was theirs, but Dranzer still suspected as she saw Kai standing so calmly. Max fell in his knees exhausted after giving Draciel almost all his strength.  
  
"Max , are you ok?" asked Ray , Max weakly smiled. "Yeah!! Max !! you did it!!" yelled Tyson , but still the bit-beasts didn't move , Dranzer screeched as she saw Black Dranzer diving towards them. "Oh no" said Max, as he saw b-dranzer.  
  
Dranzer used her flamethrower several times but b-dranzer easily docked them, Draciel didn't had enough energy to counter attack with a water blast , Drigger didn't have any long range attack, and Dragoon was preparing to attack as soon as b-dranzer arrived.  
  
"Dragoon attack!!" yelled Tyson , "No! we must attack him together otherwise we won't have any opportunity" said Ray as he helped up Max , "I can't wait , and Max has already weakened him" replied Tyson , "no Tyson, ray is right we must wait for an opportunity to attack together" said the weak Max.  
  
Tyson ignored them and ordered Dragoon to attack "Dragoon!! Use Dragon Storm!!". Dragoon started to spin so fast that he made a huge tornado that quickly approached to b-dranzer , b-dranzer dodged it and flapped his wings with such a tremendous force that the tornado was dissolved and dragoon was sent directly to the floor crashing. Tyson yelled as he felt the pain that dragoon suffered.  
  
B- Dranzer landed and collected energy in his beak to shoot again the flamethrower but before he could finish , Drigger tackled him and threw him to the floor but black dranzer soon recovered and was lying already. He used its sharp claws to make a huge slash below Drigger's right front leg ,Drigger roared in pain, as soon as Tyson and Max saw this they quickly turned to see Ray, Ray was also yelling , below his rib cage a slash was made , blood flooded over Ray's clothes.  
  
"RAY!!!!" yelled Max and Tyson in unison as they painfully move towrds Ray who collapsed in the ground gasping for air. Max checked up on Ray who was bleeding , he immediately teared the end of his lime-green shirt , making a colorful bandage around the deep injury. Ray soon loose consiousness, Tyson took his jacket of and made a little pillow with it. They layed Ray reting his head in the jacket-pillow.  
  
Tyson angered yelled to Kai , "Why are you doing this?!" , Kai smiled and coldly answered "because I need your bit-beasts" said Kai as he slowly raised his hand, in his hand a black bit-chip, Max and Tyson watched in confusion as a black luminous fog started to spiral around the now beaten white tiger (I mean Drigger not Ray), Drigger transformed into green light as he flew into the black chip that Kai hold, the light was being spiraled by the black fog as it flew, when it reached Kai's hand the light slowly faded leaving the tiger sealed in the black chip.  
  
Ray started to gasp and sweat as his condition kept going worse every second , between gasps he murmured ".... not...Dri...Drigger..."  
  
"What have you done?!" yelled Max , "End game" where Kai's last words before b-dranzer launched himself towards the three remaining bit-beasts.  
  
Ray's condition is getting worse , Drigger has been captured, Tyson and Max don't have the enough force to continue battling... could they survive Kai's attack?? Read next chapter and review !! To be continued....  
  
Super thanx for all those who reviewed:  
  
Super-mega thanx to master franny: (big eyes) holy mother lode! (i just love that phrase if you haven't noticed) That was probably the best review someone has ever wrote to me !! I will always be thankful to you Publicity Girl!! Nettik Girl: I can always count on you as you can count on me for anything that you want! Shadow frost panther: Thanxz so much you have been with this fic in almost every chapter I hope you continue reading , and reviewing! Wolf spirit form: I keep counting on you , right? Hope you continue reading my fic! Jouka no Kou: Thank you for your ideas , I soon will post some fanarts of this fic. Cat.woman: Meowth!! Hope you stick around , (why do you use cat woman as a nick?) Hibari chan: Hibari, akihabara denou gumi!! Arigatou, hope you 2 stick around. Mikin Ishida: Ow!! A new reviewer! Hope you read an' enjoy Child of the stars: Pleeze continue reading hope you like the next chapter!!  
  
Susaku (in her hundred birthday) logging out!! 


	14. Tricks don't work twice

Susaku: Hope u like it, pleez read and review!! Special news my computer is back!! I can update faster than before , you can check up Wednesdays and Saturdays for updates! Let's get on with the fanfic!  
  
Chapter#13: Traps doesn't work twice  
  
In last chapters: Kai challenged his old teammates to a battle , at first the battle seemed even but Black Dranzer revealed his true power and defeated Drigger and Ray , now Dranzer , Draciel , and Dragoon with Tyson's and Max's help will try to beat Kai.  
  
Ray murmured Drigger's name before it was captured by Kai. "Why?!" yelled a frustrated Max , "your bit-beasts will be mine" coldly spoke Kai.  
  
"KAI!! yelled Tyson, the three remaining bit-beasts lined up waiting for Dranzer's attack, "end game" as soon as Kai finished talking b-dranzer launched himself towards the bit-beasts.  
  
Dranzer flew towards b-dranzer , they both were flying at sonic speed , Max and Tyson watched the battle as well as Draciel and Dragoon that were on land.  
  
Dranzer and her nemesis flew in diagonal directions, as if they were two arrows, they flew at sonic speed and when it looked as if they were going to crash b-dranzer passed down Dranzer for a few millimeters , they flew past so near the other that their feathers rubbed.  
  
As soon as they passed each other they flipped and again flew towards their foe's direction, they repeated this attack a pair of times, they were so fast that Max and Tyson barely could see the little shocks that where made when the two phoenixes clashed in the air (imagine it as DBZ when they combat in the air that they move so fast that only some lines can be seen when they disappear , and when only the sound waves can be seen when they hit themselves while they moved at sonic velocities)  
  
After the flying duel , the phoenixes had a "hand to hand" combat. Now they were trying to slash each other with their sharpened claws at the same time they continuously flapped their wings to gain balance. They also used their sharpened beaks to peak the other's body. The battle was even. After a while they separated to opposite sides and flew in a semi-circle just to go back to encounter their foe.  
  
Max and Tyson watched the tremendous sky battle in awe , but Kai didn't even bothered to look instead he stood arms-crossed with his eyes closed.  
  
B-dranzer and Dranzer shoot their flamethrowers at the same time , red flames and black flames battling , but it didn't last long , the clash of flames caused an explosion leaving a big smoke cloud. Dranzer confused she couldn't see or feel black dranzer around , then she flapped and dispersed the fog , but where was black dranzer? He wasn't anywhere , suddenly b- dranzer came out from no where and hit Dranzer's back making her fell but she soon regain balance, and launched herself to the dark phoenix.  
  
(I got inspired watching the first pokemon movie (#1 mewtwo) , where Ash's charizard and the cloned-evil one fight) Dranzer flew at her top speed but b-dranzer was just too powerful and fast. Dranzer shoot her flamethrower but b-dranzer easily dodged flying up , b-dranzer shoot his flamethrower and it hit Dranzer's back , but she rapidly regain stability.  
  
Dranzer tried to hit b-dranzer but he ducked each direct attack, so she tried her flamethrower but she couldn't get close enough to effectively hit- black dranzer. B-dranzer was tired of playing so he launched himself , Dranzer barely dodged it , but her left wing had a serious wound.  
  
"Look Tyson" said Max , as he lowered his head and looked towards Kai's direction. "What?" said Tyson still watching the aerial battle. "Look Kai" insisted Max , "What do you...?" Tyson didn't finished talking as he saw Kai bleeding from his left arm, although Kai kept his eyes closed and arms- crossed.  
  
"But how?" Max and Tyson were starting to get it , "maybe he still has a bond with Dranzer that's why he is injured like Dranzer" supposed Max, they heard moans coming from Ray , Max and Tyson kneeled beneath Ray and noticed that Ray was uncontrollably sweating, Max placed a hand in Ray's forehead and his eyes widened , "Tyson, Ray has too much fever!!" said Max , "we need to get him out , but how?" asked Tyson . They couldn't do anything but to wait .  
  
Dranzer and b-dranzer stopped for a moment as they noticed Kai bleeding. They both were confused , "Kai..." murmured Dranzer , "this isn't possible" said b-dranzer , he angered and went against Dranzer, b-dranzer caught Dranzer unaware and stomped her in the floor, Dranzer shrieked in pain.  
  
"Dragoon!!" yelled Tyson , Dragoon tackled b-dranzer away. Draciel approached to Dragoon and Dranzer.  
  
Dranzer flew up high preparing his flamethrower.  
  
"Defense Shield!!" yelled Max , Kai grinned "It won't work twice" , "we'll see it!" yelled Max in response , again the mecha-tortoise glowed purple with Max-s energy , although Max was exhausted from the last attack Draciel made. Max glowed purple as well as Draciel.  
  
Draciel shot his water blast against the flamethrower but at the same time it made a water shield around him and dranzer and dragoon.  
  
B- dranzer attacked , his flamethrower made a fog cloud as it made contact with the water. Kai had planned all this and smiled as he saw his plan working.  
  
Max fell in one knee gasping for air, exhausted from giving almost all his energy to Draciel, "are you ok?" asked Tyson , Max weakly nodded, but he wasn't confident he knew that b-dranzer would have fought more , but he stopped. "This doesn't smells good" said Tyson as he saw the fog cloud around almost everything. The bit-beasts couldn't be seen nor Kai, the fog blinded them.  
  
The fog cloud confused Max , "Draciel don't let your guard down!", Draciel nodded and powered up the shield although he couldn't see Max.  
  
"Razor wind!!" yelled Kai, Dranzer flew high above the cloud and prepared his wings to attack, Black Dranzer spread as wide as he could his black wings , and he fluttered his wings sending wind gusts. The gusts made the fog to disappear completely , it was too sudden and startled Max and Tyson , but still Max had the opportunity to give one more order before the sharp gusts reached Draciel.  
  
"defense!!" yelled Max , Draciel glowed purple as the shield powered up, but Max's eyes widened as the gusts easily trespassed the water barrier, dissolving it. Max and Tyson yelled as cuts all over their bodies were being made , their gear was being slashed. The three bit-beasts were being seriously damaged by the gusts.  
  
Max and Tyson fell after the devastating attack. A dust cloud appeared.  
  
Max slowly opened his eyes and raised up his look to search Draciel, while Tyson slowly sat and clutched his bruised arms. "Where is Draciel?" asked Max as he slowly stood up. His eyes widened and frightened as the dust slowly dispersed, he saw the three bit-beasts completely beaten on the floor , he limped towards Draciel , "draciel... draciel..." thought max as he painfully walked.  
  
"Max.. Wait!! It's too dangerous!" yelled Tyson , but Max ignored him, he was completely shocked as he saw the motionless Draciel.  
  
Max finally made it where Draciel was. Draciel was lying upwards with his eyes closed. "Draciel..." Max spoke softly as he shook softly Draciel's body. Draciel slowly opened his eyes , mid open, and moaned a little. Max smiled as he saw that Draciel was at least alive.  
  
But Draciel's eyes widened as he saw a shadow behind Max, Max turned to see just to see a pair of red eyes looking at him.  
  
Max didn't have time to react. Tyson's eyes widened as he saw the shadow behind Max, "Max get out of there!!" yelled Tyson , but Max was shocked and petrified.  
  
Black Dranzer made a quick movement with his claw and Max was sent flying , towards Tyson's direction. "MAX!!!" yelled Tyson as he ran to Max, Max was lying unconscious with a big and deep wound in his shoulder, but also he had a blood stream in his face that came from his head running down in his forehead and splitting in two when it touched the nose zone.  
  
Ray and Max are injured , Tyson and the bit-beasts are in their limits. To be continued...  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Shadow frost panther:panther!! Hope britney never enter a convent!  
  
Nettik girl: Dark dimension?? I know it sounds kind of yu-gi , but if you can help me with a nother name I will change it , got any ideas if you don't it's ok.  
  
Cat woman: hey!! Meowth!! Hope you keep reading!  
  
Hibari chan: thanx , my favorite diva it's tetsu (athenea) , and tsubame or tsugumi  
  
Raven: hope you stick around!  
  
Kura loves kai: oh!! A new reviewer! Hope you continue reading it , I hope to improve my writing!  
  
Master franny!! Did you like the chapter?  
  
And REMEMBER!! Now you can check my updates each wednesday and saturday!! 


	15. Bye Bye Bitbeasts

Susaku: Pleez read n' review , oh! And beyblade isn't mine.  
  
Chapter#14 Bye- Bye- bit-beasts  
  
"MAX!!!!!" yelled Tyson as his friend was being attacked by a beast.  
  
Tyson clenched his teeth in anger as he saw Max bad injured as well as Ray. But what he didn't notice was that b-dranzer was behind him too. When Tyson turned to see , b-dranzer was lifting a claw to stomp Tyson and Max. "stupid humans" where b-dranzer words. But suddenly Dragoon came out from nowhere and gripped b-dranzer with his sharp claws. When black dranzer was about to launch his flamethrower Draciel came and used all his force to help Dragoon. Dranzer was sent backwards and had a hard fall, this made him anger and he shot his powerful flamethrower but this time the flames had a yellow glow though the fire was black.  
  
Dragoon and Draciel didn't hesitated and launched their attacks , Draciel shot a water blast that combined with a tornado that Dragoon made , (but the tornado wasn't standing it was in a horizontal way) when both attacks crashed a huge explosion was made. This explosion not only send all the bit- beasts flying , Max , Ray and Tyson were also sent flying. A huge cloud dust was made nothing could be seen or heard. Just footsteps that when the cloud dissolved it revealed that Kai was the only one standing , and black dranzer was behind him harmless.  
  
Ray was lying downwards still unconscious, Max and Tyson where unconscious and bruised. Draciel and Dragoon where embracing them unconscious too. They tried to protect their masters till the end. Kai just stood emotionless , he raised up three black bit-chips and only two of them flashed as Draciel and Dragoon were covered by a black spiral and sucked into the chips.  
  
Dranzer slowly stood up , as soon as black dranzer saw this he was going to prepare to battle but before he could fly Kai spoke "stop" , b-dranzer returned to the shadows.  
  
"Why...ar..are...you..doing..this?" asked the weakened phoenix. "you already know , they will try to interfere in my plan against Voltaire" replied Kai , "they don't deserve this" continued Dranzer.  
  
"Humph" said Kai, Dranzer slowly went towards the now unconscious boys , she carried Ray to where the others were, Kai raised the third chip, but he knew he couldn't keep Dranzer unless she permitted him to do it. "I'll go with you , but leave them alone" said Dranzer , Kai nodded , but before Dranzer entered the chip she opened her wings and a red-luminous feather fused with each boy.  
  
Kai raised the chip and Dranzer converted to light and entered in it. Just as she entered the chip , Ray started to wake up .  
  
Ray moaned a little but then he turned to see his surroundings , everything was black. "Where am I?" he asked to himself, but then he remembered everything in flash and touched where the wound should be but he fond a lime green bandage soaked in blood. He clenched his teeth as he felt all that pain.  
  
Ray slowly turned up and saw Kai. But still he didn't get it, until he met a pair of soulless crimson eyes. He stood up using all his force still clutching his wound, and saw Max and Tyson , he gasped as he saw Max's blood, "guys! Are you ok?" asked Ray shaking their bodies a little bit but no response.  
  
"Kai , what have you done with them!?" demanded Ray , Kai just stared him blankly . Ray saw the red eyed shadow that lurked behind Kai, but still he wasn't afraid. Kai ignored him and walked in the other direction, Ray angered and followed him , "I haven't finished talking with you" said Ray as he was about to grip Kai's shoulder , but his eyes widened as his hand passed through Kai's body, Ray's body was disappearing as well as Tyson and Max.  
  
Kai kept walking and disappeared in the shadows . Ray , Max and Tyson disappeared from the Dark Dimension.  
  
-----in the BBA room-----  
  
"where could Ray be?" asked Mariah , "I hope Kai doesn't hurt them" hoped Kenny, "The only thing we can do is to wait" said Tyson's father. Everyone sat in the living room. They didn't called the police what would they say? That a freaking maniac kidnapped three boys and took them to another dimension?  
  
Silence reigned Lee ,Mariah , Kenny , Mr. Dickinson , and Tyson's father waited anxiously, the silence was broken by a red light that blinded everyone as it faded Max, Tyson and Ray were lying in the floor. Ray sat painfully , "where?" Ray silenced as he saw everyone he felt relieved, at last a safe place.  
  
"Oh , my God , I'm going to call an ambulance!" said Mr. Dickinson as he ran to the phone. Ray felt good at being in the real world again but the blood loss, made him loose consciousness again. Mariah was with Ray , Lee and Kenny checked up on Max and Tyson's father was checking his bruised son.  
  
Soon the ambulance came and took the three boys.  
  
------in the hospital-------- Mariah , Lee and Kenny where in the waiting Room and Mr. Dickinson and Tyson's father were in the lobby.  
  
They were informed that Tyson was fine ,that he had some broken bones, that he just needed rest , but Max and Ray where about to enter at surgery. Everyone gasped.  
  
In the surgery room, Max was shirtless the doctors were about to reconstruct his shoulder. In Ray's room a doctor was about to begin the surgery when something glowed red, blinded the doctors , and when the light faded Ray's wound had disappeared. In Max's room happened the same , a red light blinded and healed Max.  
  
The doctors in both rooms were astonished with those events. After a while they reunited everyone a room where Max ,Tyson and Ray were resting. As they entered Mariah , lee and Kenny went with the guys that were still sleeping. Tyson's father and Mr. Dickinson talked with the doctor.  
  
"It was a miracle in the three cases" said the doctor , "how?" asked Tyson's father , "In both surgery rooms a red light appeared and healed this guys, in the third case a nurse confirmed that a red light glowed within the body and healed the broken bones and bruises" said the amazed Doctor.  
  
Tyson's father and Dickinson were also amazed. The Blade breakers now rested in their beds.  
  
--------in another part of Russia--------- A dark silhouette stands in the edge of a high building , as he sees a building with the logo Biovolt his eyes glow red and murmurs "you better be prepared , Voltaire" Kai spoke with hatred as he sees a building, property of his grandfather.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hey!! I decided to post three chapters at the same time , though it will mean less reviews...aww but I owe it to my readers so here they go!! p.d.: I'll really appreciate if you can review the three of theme, pleeze (begging with big puppy eyes)  
  
Hey!!! Thanx a million master franny!! Hope you continue reading , and hey don't worry just I hope you keep reading!  
  
Nettick girl I thought you talked about Yu-gi oh!! , but oh! I'm so stupid , sorry if I used that dimension, jeezes!! Cuzo!! Really i hope u don't get mad. (I'll give you the credits, so what do u say?)  
  
Wolfspiritform: thanx oh!! And sorry it's this ff net, I had problems uploading the documents, but here are three chapters hope u read'em. 


	16. Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.  
  
Betraying Memoriesch#15 Revenge  
  
"Voltaire, Kai hasn't appeared since he escaped" said Boris as he entered Voltaire's office , but it wasn't the abbey's office, Voltaire was in a high building , it was already dark. The office was dark except for a little office lamp that was in Voltaire's desk. A wooden bookshelf stood behind Voltaire's leather chair , like the mafia's one. It had a whine carpet all over the office and the moon light entered by huge windows around the office which was in a very high story of the building. (they weren't exactly windows, it was like a crystal wall, like in some buildings of new york)  
  
Voltaire stood up from his chair and walked towards the great transparent wall, his hands in his back and he closed his eyes. "He'll return" he grinned. Voltaire slowly opened his eyes and soon widened and his pupils thinned as he saw a dark silhouette standing in the roof of a building (almost as high as his building) that was like the neighbor it was a near building. The silhouette stared at him , although Voltaire couldn't see his face because of the darkness, saw a red eyed person, he immediately knew it was Kai.  
  
"He's here" Voltaire slowly spoke, "Who?" asked Boris , as he walked towards Voltaire but as soon as Voltaire blinked Kai was already gone.  
  
Voltaire turned to see Boris "maximum alert in all Biovolt buildings, including the abbey"  
  
"What's the problem?" asked Boris, "Kai came to warn me about what he'll do" said an exalted Voltaire , "that arrogant kid" said Boris with anger as he took his radio and alerted the other buildings about a possible attack, specially in the abbey.  
  
"Do you think you can defeat me, you'll see" though Voltaire as he got out of the building and tripped into a black limousine. It was pretty dark and soon started to snow hard. "To the Balcov Abbey" Ordered Voltaire to his chauffeur. The driver just nodded and drove. Voltaire felt nervous with Kai around and more powerful than ever though the experiment wasn't complete.  
  
The road was all foggy and nothing could be seen past the car lights ,suddenly something or someone stood right in the middle of the street. The driver panicked and braked totally but the snow made the car to crash in a light pole. The front part of the car was totally deformed and smoke came out of it. For a moment everything was silent and motionless.  
  
But footsteps could be heard approaching to the limousine, walking within the snow, Voltaire slowly opened his eyes , the driver was unconscious leaning in the steering wheel. Voltaire heard the footsteps in the snow and went out of the limousine, it was still snowing but slightly. Everything around was dark except the spot where Voltaire crashed , the folded pole still lighted a little circle around the limousine area.  
  
Voltaire waited for the silhouette to appear. "What do you want?" Voltaire asked in cold way. "What everybody wants ... revenge" replied the shadow. Voltaire laughed "you wouldn't dare to kill your own grandfather" said Voltaire.  
  
From the shadows Kai walked slowly to the light. "Hump" said Kai with his eyes shut. Voltaire grinned nervously. "You will pay what you did to Elena!!" yelled Kai as he opened his red glowing eyes. He extended his palm and prepared a black fire ball to shut at Voltaire but suddenly a pin shot in his head , Kai quickly dissolved the ball and with both hands he clutched his head.  
  
"You are still a weak kid" said in a cold way Voltaire , Kai clutched his head in pain but now the pain increased and Kai fell to his knees , "what's happening to me?" asked still clutching his head. "The experiment wasn't complete, your body only received up to phase 2 of three, come with me and we will soothe your pain" declared Voltaire.  
  
Kai still in pain gathered up forces to stood up , and laughed at Voltaire, then ambulance and police sirens could be heard. Kai smiled "still you're going to pay" and with that Kai disappeared in the shadows.  
  
Voltaire just murmured , "you fool" , soon ambulances and cops arrived to the scene. Paramedics started to check Voltaire, the chauffeur was already in the ambulance lied in a white stretcher. Voltaire watched the dark horizon before he tripped in the ambulance because of some bruises he had , but still he knew Kai won't stay arms crossed.  
  
-----Later that night------  
  
You can see Kai in a dark place kind of an alley. Kai clutched his head , Kai's forehead sweated, "Voltaire... this is it" Kai growled , the pain slowly soothed and he smiled at the thought that Voltaire was lying and that his pain was just a coincidence. Now, he was prepared but he wasn't planning to attack Voltaire, he was going to make Voltaire suffer in a slow and painful way. Biovolt will pay the consequences of playing with so many lives.  
  
Kai moved gracefully between buildings, he jumped with easiness. It snowed softly , Kai moved fast in the shadows , suddenly he stopped at a building that had the Biovolt logo , but it also had a beyblade logo. Kai smiled as he raised his right hand and in it he had the four bit-beasts from the blade breakers, all in black chips.  
  
"Drigger!" yelled Kai, Drigger's chip started to lighten and green light was shot towards the buiding, Kai went to other three buildings , all of the buildings where from Biovolt and other companies that fused with Biovolt. One produced blades , where Drigger was sent.  
  
Other researched about beyblades, Dragoon was sent there. Other company was a training academy , kind of the abbey but this was a façade but no experiments were being held, hust in the abbey. Draciel was sent to the building were financial committees were taken, and Dranzer went to the company , from Biovolt, that administrated the whole business.  
  
Kai stood high in a point where most of the city could be seen. Kai's red eyes glowed for a moment , the four bit-beasts' eyes also red flashed after Kai did. The four bit-beast started to destroy everything they had in their way.  
  
Drigger slashed and bit everything in his way, Dragoon used his wind skills and claws to rip everything ,using the wind all the windows were being shattered. Dranzer burned everything with her flamethrower, and Draciel used powerful water blast to sink everything , and used his powerful arms to smash everything.  
  
The guards from every building , went out running for their lives. Drigger chased one guard and toyed with him but didn't harm him and let it go. Dranzer controlled herself from burning a guard that pleaded for his life. Dranzer ignored him and kept destroying everything, the guard ran and yelled "a monster!! Help!!".  
  
Soon cops, fire fighters and ambulances arrived at each building , Kai enjoyed as he saw the four buildings totally destroyed. As he saw the cops he smiled as the idea of attacking police man passed through his mind.  
  
In each building , the cops shielded themselves behind the car's doors aiming with their guns at the building , "Get out hands up!!" , Kai could laugh at the police men that thought that simple humans were making such destruction.  
  
Kai's eyes glowed red as he spoke "Dranzer ,show them your hands". Dranzer flew at top speed out of the building, the cops and the firefighters were just too amazed and they couldn't react.  
  
The gigantic bird shot her flamethrower at the patrols , they exploded instantly, the cops ran away from the patrols. "Drigger, Dragoon, Draciel" said Kai as his eyes glowed red, the three bit-beasts' eyes glowed red again.  
  
Drigger bit with his large canines the patrols and rip them in pieces. Draciel sent the patrols flying with powerful water blasts, and Dragoon sent them flying with gusts. Kai enjoyed as he watched so much destruction.  
  
Kai raised his hand up and called the bit beasts, the four bit-beast transformed into light , Dranzer-red, Drigger-green, Draciel-purple, and Dragoon-blue (you know the usual colors). The lights flew across the sky towards Kai's hand, and they went directly into the black chips.  
  
Kai smiled (evilly , I don't need to mention it , right?) and disappeared with the darkness in the night, but before leaving he muttered "just the abbey is left" as he watched Black Dranzer.  
  
The police men , firefighters and paramedics were all stunned they just couldn't believe those monsters to be real. 


	17. Revenge

Ch 16: Hope  
  
Kai smiled (evilly , I don't need to mention it , right?) and disappeared with the darkness in the night, but before leaving he muttered "just the abbey is left" as he watched Black Dranzer.  
  
The police men , firefighters and paramedics were all stunned they just couldn't believe those monsters to be real.  
  
--------next day---------  
  
"Tyson!!!!!" yelled Tyson's grandpa, as he ran through the halls of the hospital. He entered in a rough way to the room where Tyson, Ray and Max rested. Ray was talking with Lee and Mariah , next to the window that showed gray skies.  
  
Max was talking with Kenny and Dizzy while Tyson snored loudly. "Tyson!! Wake up!!" yelled his grandpa. Tyson kept snoring ,while grandpa's temper was rising. Everyone was watching the scene.  
  
"I can help" everyone turned to see Ray , as from his back his hand appeared holding a big red Mexican chili , Max sweatdropped "from where did you take that?" , Ray just smiled and walked towards Tyson. As soon as Tyson swallowed the chili , everybody waited anxiously around his bed. It didn't seemed to work Tyson still slept peacefully.  
  
"I think it won't work twice Ray" said Max , "maybe he developed immunity against red chili" suggested Kenny. but soon "AAAHHHH!!!" Tyson's face turned red as he ran all around the room like a little dog , he was running in four feet! , "water, water, water!!! Somebody give me WATER!!!" yelled Tyson.  
  
-----five minutes later------  
  
"What was that for??" asked an annoyed Tyson, "I've got some important news!!!" said grandpa (I'm too lazy I will refer as grandpa to Tyson's grandpa) .  
  
"Look!!" said Grandpa as he unwrapped a newspaper, Ray , Max and Tyson started to read it, after few seconds of eye moving and reading , "What!!??" yelled the three of them in unison.  
  
"Four monsters attack the city!!??" yelled Max , "Terrorist attacks by monsters!!??" yelled Tyson, "Guys , look! The witnesses in the four affected areas said that the monsters were ..." said Ray , "a turtle" continued Max , "a dragon" continued Tyson , "a white tiger and a huge bird" the three of them read the headlines.  
  
"What does this means?" asked Max, "Kai wouldn't dare to use our bit-beasts like that... or would he?" said an annoyed Tyson  
  
"Kai..." Ray sighed.  
  
"Tyson , would you borrow me the news for a second?" asked Kenny , "sure Chief" replied Tyson. "Dizzy find all the links and information about this" ordered Kenny , "I'm already working" said Dizzy.  
  
"And not only that" everyone turned to see Mr. Dickenson, "the tournament has been suspended until this problem is solved" added Mr. D. , "But why?" asked Lee, "The BBA thinks that more terrorist attacks could happen in the finals, and that's because just beyblade companies were attacked  
  
"Why don't you turn on the t.v.?" asked Mariah, "good idea" said Max as he turned on the television. Max surfed until he found the news. All in the room awed as they saw the devastated areas, One building was almost completely burned , other had slashed everywhere , one was completely soaked wet and smashed , other was also slashed and in the four points burned , destroyed devastated patrols were being towed by breakdown trucks.  
  
Everyone was speechless at the news you could hear the woman in the news , "Witnesses confirm they saw beasts , destroying the buildings with amazing powers...." Her voice was lost when the room was filled with the boys' voices again.  
  
"I can't believe Kai destroyed those areas" said Max , "And what bothers me most is the fact that he used our bit beasts" said Tyson as he punched the wall.  
  
"Chief! I found something!!" shrieked Dizzy, "What??" asked Kenny, "look" said Dizzy as she showed information in her screen , Kenny read and gasped, "guys!!" Ray, Max and Tyson approached to the screen.  
  
"Look, Dizzy found that those huge companies were from Biovolt" said Kenny , "so?" Max asked , "Voltaire Hiwatari is the owner of those companies , Kai attacked the most important buildings , Voltaire also owns some ware houses and the... abbey", All of them gasped as they comprehended Kai's reasons , "but still!! He hasn't the right to use our bit beasts as he wishes!!" yelled Tyson.  
  
Ray watched the gray skies , he felt that Kai would attack the abbey , he didn't knew why but he felt Kai would do so.  
  
"Drigger...Kai you must stop now" Ray thought. Ray waited to the rest of the gang to sleep, Ray tip toed in the darkness , and quickly changed the hospital's clothes, to his chinese clothes. Ray put on the BBA coat , and silently walked away from the room.  
  
Ray's hope increased as he ran through the cold night, he knew Kai wasn't doing it for fun. Ray ran through the darkness in order to find Kai, Ray ran towards the abbey.  
  
------time later in the abbey's surroundings------ Kai stood up watching the abbey from the main gate, and smiled when he was about to move he heard a familiar voice "Kai!!!" , Kai turned and clenched his teeth in annoyance as Ray came running through the snowed street.  
  
To be continued.......  
  
Thanx for all those who reviewed!! I won't be late again I promise. 


	18. Friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, if I did,would I be writing a fanfic!? Ch#17 Kai stood up watching the abbey from the main gate, and smiled when he was about to move,he heard a familiar voice "Kai!!!" , Kai turned and clenched his teeth in annoyance as Ray came running through the snowed street.  
  
Ray yelled as he ran "Kai!! You must stop!" , Kai just clenched his fists as he thought in the pest that was coming to bother him.  
  
"What do you want?" asked a bothered Kai with flaming crimson eyes (his eyes look like hypnotized completely red without the pupil) , Ray finally made it and waited a minute before, to regain his breath. "You can't do this" said Ray.  
  
"I can do whatever I want" said Kai as he watched the abbey, but before he could advance a step, Ray gripped Kai's right arm , "I can't let you do this" said Ray.  
  
"Don't touch me!" and in a blink Kai moved incredibly fast and sent Ray flying towards a brick wall that was at the other side of the street. Ray's back terribly ached , Kai launched Ray with such a force that some bricks crumbled and a circle, like the size of Ray was made in the wall. (If you have seen DBZ or Ranma you'll now what I am talking about)  
  
Ray slid from the wall, his back and head ached furiously ,he weakly opened his eyes, his vision blurred as he tried to see. He could hear footsteps stepping on the snow, approaching to him. As he tried to see he saw a figure and slowly his vision cleared to reveal Kai walking towards him.  
  
Kai stoos right in front of the now sitting Ray. In a flash Ray found himself painfully pinned against the wall. Kai had took him by the collar and slammed him. "Why do you keep interfering?" asked Kai, "Kai...(Ray gasped softly) you must stop this madness...please" insisted Ray, Kai pressed him harder cutting Ray's words.  
  
Ray slowly opened his eyes, amber and crimson eyes meet for a moment that seemed eternal. Ray could see the rage and darkness that existed within those crimson eyes. Ray saddened even more as he realized that the person gripping him wasn't Kai anymore.  
  
And Ray's amber eyes saddened , Kai reacted to this and he loosened a bit his grip, Kai lost into the amber eyes ,he couldn't imagine why the white tiger looked at him in that way.  
  
Kai was totally lost in confusion, it was too much confusion. Kai lowered his head as he flashbacked right at the scene where the blade breakers tried to save him at lake Baykal.  
  
He then turned again to see Ray and his eyes widened in surprise as Ray's eyes made him remember a beautiful woman with silver-bluish hair, and beautiful crystaline light blu eyes that looked at him the same way , Ray was doing that same moment. Ray's eyes looked Kai with sadness ,Kai couldn't comprehend why that boy was caring for him? Kai couldn't answer that.  
  
Kai's pupils furiously thinned as Ray reminded him again to a young woman with long beautiful silver hair and sky blue eyes that looked him with the same sad look Ray had, the woman had the same expression as Ray but Kai soon sunk into confusion as he couldn't remember who that woman was.  
  
"Why are you doing this for...Elena?" asked Ray, Kai's eyes widened and slammed Ray even harder to the wall, Ray continued "Do you really think Elena would like you to be this way!?" yelled Ray, for a moment the real Kai seemed to return back, but again his eyes darkenned.  
  
"What do you know!?" yelled Kai pressing Ray, "The only think that I know is that you lost your way!!" said Ray as he used all his force to free from the grip, Ray landed softly , Kai looked at him with confusion and didn't attemp to attack again.  
  
"you are so selfish!!" yelled Ray, Kai just clenched his teeth in anger but still didn't attempt to attack, "you think you are doing this for Elena, but you're just satisfying you thirst for vengeance using the excuse that Elena was harmed by your grandfather!!" that really hit Kai, Ray was saying the truth and Kai couldn't deny it.  
  
Soon his mind started to flashback remembering the scenes where he and the blade breakers spent time together , specially when they wanted to save Kai from freezing.  
  
Kai was now kneeling and clutching his head , "Kai! Are you alright?" said Ray as he kneeled beside Kai.  
  
"What are these memories?" said a frustrated Kai, Ray couldn't help but to wait, Kai's mind flashbacked reminding him who his friends were.  
  
It was about to dawn, so it wasn't so dark , the skies were completely white but still it was kind of dim.  
  
------flashback-------  
  
Right in the middle of the night , a silhouette , launched his beyblade countless times with rage.  
  
Kai practiced beyblade after being defeated by Johnny, "next time I'll..." Kai growled, as Dranzer cut some trees, suddenly Drigger appeared and Dranzer easily returned it to his owner's hand. Dranzer also returned to Kai's hand.  
  
"What do you want, Ray?" asked an annoyed Kai, as Ray appeared from the bushed and some trees "come on Kai, want to practice?" said Ray as he placed Drigger in his launcher.  
  
"Hn" Kai placed Dranzer in his launcher and prepared.  
  
"3...2...1..Let it Rip!!" yelled Ray as Drigger and Dranzer were launched and they crashed against each other a couple of times until Ray called Drigger and Kai called Dranzer.  
  
"Dranzer!!!!" yelled Kai as red light emanated from his blade , leaving the huge phoenix, "Drigger!!" yelled Ray as green light flashed and left the white tiger.  
  
Drigger slashed Dranzer in her let wing and Dranzer used her sharp claws to slash Drigger's back. Drigger slowly was taking control of the battle, and Kai watched in despair, Kai kept giving energy to Dranzer but still, he couldn't regain the control of the battle.  
  
Drigger easily dodged Dranzer's attacks, "Kai you are blinded by rage, calm down and foresee your enemy's attacks" spoke Ray in a calm way.  
  
Kai hated to receive advices but he knew Ray was right though he'll never admit it. Kai watched carefully and pop! That's when the spiral defense came to his mind. "Dranzer!!!" yelled Kai, Dranzer started to spin faster , Ray watched confused as Dranzer started to spin really fast and a spiral formed around Dranzer's body, Ray smiled and yelled "Drigger!! Sharp claw attack!!" Drigger launched himself preparing his front claws but as soon as he touched the spiral he was sent backwards.  
  
Kai smiled as his plan worked now that Drigger stunned Kai found the perfect chance to attack "Dranzer"!! Fire arrow!!" Dranzer flew up high and soon a red light blinded Ray and his eyed widened in surprise as his beyblade flew right beside his head and crashed into a tree, the tree was cut in two and Drigger returned to his blade.  
  
Dranzer stop spinning a few seconds later that Drigger did. It was almost a draw. Kai picked up Dranzer satisfied for finding a way to defeat Jhonny. Ray was surprised first, but then he gladded for Kai.  
  
Kai observed the full moon that lighted the night. Ray stood at his side and watched it too. Without turning to see Ray Kai spoke "thanks", Ray was surprised as he turned to see Kai , who was still observing the skies, and with that Kai walked towards the big castle. But before he could kept going he felt Ray's hand in his right shoulder.  
  
"You can always count with me" spoke Ray , "whatever" said Kai as he walked leaving Ray behind, but Ray didn't saw that Kai actually smiled a bit. Through Ray's head just the words –same old Kai- passed.  
  
------end flashback---------  
  
Kai still clutched his head in pain as Black Dranzer tried to gain control again.  
  
It started to snow softly.  
  
"Kai you can't let black dranzer win!" yelled Ray , Kai had his eyes shut watching his memories that he didn't even remembered that happen.  
  
Now was Dranzer's opportunity to help Kai, the four black chips started to lighten with their respective colors (you know Dranzer red , Drigger green ...etc.)  
  
Ray watched in awe as from Kai's bag (from his blue cargo pants) , red, green , purple and blue lights started to flash, Kai somehow was between Dranzer and black dranzer, but dranzer's bond was now stronger. Thanks to Ray who dispersed some darkness from Kai's heart.  
  
Kai took the chips in his left hand and the black chips shattered into pieces leaving the bit-chips' original colors.  
  
Green light beam entered to Ray's pocket , and the purple and blue beams flew high up in the sky towards the hospital direction. But when the red light was suspended in the air and the red light kind of exploded, blinding Ray and Kai with it's flaming red light.  
  
Ray slowly opened his eyes and his eyes widened in awe as he saw the snowflakes suspended in the air, Kai forehead sweated a little and he gasped softly as the pain slowly soothed.  
  
Ray still confused turned to see and he was more amazed as some leafs that fell from the tree were suspended in the air, the time had stopped!  
  
Red light flashed everywhere blinding Ray he turned up to see a huge bird slowly landing... it was Dranzer!!!  
  
----pleez keep reading next chapter---- 


	19. Dranzer , a loyal partner

Chapter: a good bit.-beast  
  
Red light flashed everywhere blinding Ray he turned up to see a huge bird slowly landing... it was Dranzer!!!  
  
"Don't worry" Ray heard a female voice and he turned up he was amazed that the huge phoenix was slowly descending , finally she landed right in front of Kai and Ray, Kai turned to see Dranzer but he wasn't completely aware yet, he had just been freed from black dranzer's influence.  
  
"As you can see, I've stopped time" said Dranzer.  
  
(Dranzer is three times taller than Kai and Ray, well Iin my ficher real size is that but she shrunk on purpose, ahe was like two and a half meters).  
  
"Dranzer" Kai spoke softly as he stood up, Ray followed him and stood up right in front of the gigantic bird Then Kai totally remembered what he did to Dranzer.  
  
"Dranzer...I" Kai was interrupted by Dranzer, "don't worry what matters is that you're fine, that's the most important to me" she said as she kind of hugged Kai with her wings enclosing him into a pair of red wings without covering his head. Dranzer seemed maternal in some way.  
  
Ray just looked silently, Dranzer slowly broke the hug and turned to see Ray. "I will always be grateful to you , young tiger" said Dranzer as she bowed her head. Ray nervously bowed too.  
  
"Kai, what are you going to do now?" asked Ray, Kai didn't knew what to say "I'm... not ready to return to you (the blade breakers) yet" said Kai as he lowered his head, he remembered what he did to his former teammates and how could they forgive him? Kai wasn't sure of what to do.  
  
Ray walked slowly towards Kai and placed his hand right in Kai's shoulder , amber and crimson eyes crossed, "Kai, you can always count with me" said Ray, Kai just nodded. Kai wasn't prepared yet.  
  
"Kai we must go" said Dranzer, Ray raised an eyebrow , Dranzer turned to see Ray "I have to take Kai to other place" , "I understand" said Ray, Kai hopped on Dranzer's back.  
  
"Ray , I'll be back" said Kai, Ray smiled as his friend returned from the darkness. Dranzer flew off , Kai could feel the warm emanating from Dranzer's feathers, Kai was becoming sleepy in a slow and peaceful way, until he gave up and lied down and he slept.  
  
Ray watched them high in the skies and thought "where is she taking him?" and through his mind Dranzer's voice echoed "to a place where his soul can be soothed". Those words echoed in his mind and when they finally disappeared in the skies, he was in a bed!  
  
Ray searched everything he was in the hospital bed , Tyson snored loudly and Max curled up with some white sheets. It was dark, Ray turned to see the clock it was three a.m. , Ray slowly walked to the window , the moon dim lighted everything and it snowed peacefully.  
  
"so...it was just a dream...no it can't be" thought Ray, suddenly he searched for his beyblade desperately and he remembered Tyson' , Max's and his where placed in a shelf beside Tyson's bed.  
  
Ray ran and the three beyblades where placed there, he took the three of them and walked towards the window to check , he hoped to see the beasts and when he finally made it to the moon light he just smiled in relief the three bit-beasts where there!! It wasn't a dream after all!!  
  
Ray didn't knew why but he felt the need of watching the skies, and he smiled even more as he saw a red light passing as fast as a fleeting star. But Ray knew it was Dranzer and he smile.  
  
Ray woke up Max and Tyson to tell them the great news, "Dragoon!!!" "Draciel!!!" the boys couldn't stop screaming their names until an angry nurse opened their door and hushed them telling them it was a hospital and silence must be kept. As soon as she left Max and Tyson giggled in low voice, Ray just looked them with a face of –what am I going to do with you?-  
  
That night (or early in the morning) Ray talked about what had happened till dawn. "I'm glad he's a blade breaker again" said Max with his cheerful personality.  
  
"We, don't need him, but when I see him again he's going to get one's just deserts!" said Tyson as he used his fist to punch his other palm. "Come on Tyson you're also glad that he's come back with us, right?" asked Max , "Hump, maybe a little" said Tyson as he covered himself with bed's sheets.  
  
Ray and Max just smiled. Then Kenny entered the room with Dizzy, "Look what I've found guys...huh?" when Kenny turned on the lights Max and Tyson had huge purple bags under the eyes , and when they were about to speak their stomachs spoke for them.  
  
"Good to see you sleep well" said Dizzy.  
  
"Look Chief!!!!" said Max as he and Tyson showed their beyblades to Kenny , "Wow!!! The bit-beasts!!" yelled Chief.  
  
------time later--------  
  
"Oh! I see, I'm glad to hear about it" said Kenny  
  
"What were you going to tell us , Chief?" asked ray. "Mr. Dickenson told me that the BBA finals against the Demolition Boys , are going to be in three days" said Kenny.  
  
"WHAT!!??" yelled Tyson, "But what about Kai?" asked Max, Ray walked towards the window to observe the white skies. "What if he doesn't arrive in time?" asked Tyson.  
  
"He will" said Ray without turning to see his partners. "I hope so" said Max.  
  
To be continued... Next episode (well... chapter) "Destiny awaits no one"  
  
------------Thanx for da reviews--------  
  
Nettik Girl, shadowfrost panther , master franny (oh! And about your question, Kai acted like that because sometimes he isn't completely controlled by Dranzer, lets just say that part of Kai's behavior is thanx to black dranzer, but black dranzer is guided with Kai's own darkness) hibari, cat woman now named tigress, raven thanx for reviewing I'm so glad!! 


	20. Destiny awaits no one

Disclaimer: Nop! I don't own beyblade â€yet

SUK: Long time no see! Holy crap , it's been a month already?! Sorry again but I couldn't update for reasons I can't explain.

Max: oo, yes you can, you were sleeping all these days

Suk: uumm Max didn't you have some blading to do in a far away region... anyway my computer cracked up

Max: and..

Suk: Max if you don't shut up you'll get tortured in my next chapters!!

Max:0.0

Suk: that's better, well as I was saying my computer cracked but only for two weeks, and the other two, laziness possessed my soulâ€ sorry, if you're a writer you can understand the laziness possession.

Max: Now onto the fic!!

oh I almost forgot!! I love beyblade G revolution!! It's just so great except Daichi and Rick. Kai's kinda piccolo with his tempest blazing gig! Ray is cool as usual, Michael is fantastic with the long hair look, Hiro is just great (well with his jin suit), G-rev is way far better than v-force (I hated the idea of "I want your bitbeasts" every stupid episode).

Ch#19 "Destiny awaits no one"

"Kai" A feminine voice could be heard. Kai was so comfortable that he didn't want to open his eyes. But again the voice insisted, Kai slowly opened his scarlet eyes.

Kai laid in a beautiful grassy hill , he laid peacefully below a beautiful bushy tree, a soft breeze played with Kai's hair and clothes, sun's rays trespassed the tree's bushiness and marked light spots all over in Kai's body which were constantly moving due to the breeze that played with the tree.

Kai stood still a few second until he heard the voice again "Kai", Kai slowly sat up leaning in the tree's trunk. His eyes widened up a little as he realized of the immensity of the place where he was. Besides the hill and the tree, everything else looked like endless grassy plains.

"Kaiâ€." Again the voice called him, Kai stood up following the familiar voice. He walked down the hill, thus the sun was shinny it wasn't hot. As Kai walked wind played with his hair and the plain's grass.

"I'm here" said Kai in a soft way. Red flashed all over the cerulean skies for a second, shining red sparkles floated in the air for seconds, Kai smiled slightly . Dranzer appeared in the skies , bringing with her, red light.

The red light and sparkles disappeared as Dranzer softly landed in front of Kai.

Kai and Dranzer looked into each other eyes for a long period, Dranzer could perceive Kai's sadness and sorrow within its crimson eyes.

"Ka" Dranzer was interrupted by Kai before she could speak. "Dranzer" said Kai as he looked to the horizon, "before you say anything, I want to tell you that I'm sorry, â€ (he smiled as he closed his eyes) I understand if you want to leave me." Said Kai.

Dranzer was a little startled , Kai has never apologized for anything, she closed her eyes meditating , as she opened them she smiled and lied down in front of Kai's feet. Kai looked at her in confusion, "hop on" where Dranzer's only words.

Kai hopped on her back, she started flapping her wings , making the grass move wildly as the wind her wings produced lifted them up.

------back with the blade breakers-------

The blade breakers traveled in the BBA bus to the tournament finals, each one was silent watching their blades , except for Chief who was typing on Dizzy. The atmosphere was really tense , their captain was missing but they hoped that somehow Kai would get to them.

"Finally Brad! The finals are here!!" cheered AJ Topper

"We hope to see incredible fights, isn't that true DJ Jazzman?" asked Brad Best

"That's right!! And let's start before I die from anxiety, Allow me to introduce you the finalists!!" yelled DJ Jazzman. The crowd cheered even more as the curtains from the finalists' hallways started to open.

"The local team who won the last tournamentâ€ The Demolition boys!!!!!" said DJ, the curtains opened revealing Tala, followed by Ian, Spencer , and Brian. The crowd went crazy.

"And the challengers: The Blade Breakers!!!" the curtains opened revealing Tyson followed by Max and Ray, Kenny walked at the end. Again the crowd went crazy.

Boris watched from his seat up from the crowds, Voltaire watched from one of the rows.

The first battle was going to start and Kai hadn't appeared yet, his teammates started to loose hope , even Ray.

"From the demolition boys: Spencer!!!" yelled, Spencer approached to the dish, and from "and from the blade breakers â€ Max!!!" yelled DJ Jazzman. Max approached to the ring followed by his teammates' cheers. "Come on Max , you can do it!!" yelled Tyson.

"Keep it calm" recommended Ray, Max turned to see them and nodded seriously , then he watched over the crowd to see Judy and the All Stars cheering him.

Max clutched Draciel in his hand before putting it in the launcher.

"Bladers, prepare to the battle" said DJ as the floor opened to reveal a little city with docks and miniature boats. (the one kai and spencer fought in the series).

"prepare 3â€(Spencer zoom) 2â€(max zoom)â€1â€ Let it Rip!!!", Draciel and Whalborg were launched and each of them jumped from boat to boat.

"Draciel!!" yelled Max as his green beyblade resisted Spencer's attacks.

Spencer smiled in satisfaction, "finish him whalborg!!!" his beyblade blue-flashed as the gigantic whale emerged from the water accompanied by a great wave.

"Not so fast!! Draciel, Tidal Wave!!!" yelled Max as The mecha-tortoise emerged bringing with him what seemed to be a water tornado. Everyone watched in awe as the whole place was covered with inerr rain, that was made by the crash of the water attacks.

"Should have brought my bathing suit!" said DJ Jazzman as water soaked him due to the nearness he was from the dish.

"DRACIEL!!!!!!!", "WHALBORG!!!!!!!!" yelled both bladers as their aquatic beasts fought each other with incredible force. Both of the fighters were gasping for air.

"Finish him!!!!!" yelled Spencer, "Draciel , defense barrier!!!!" yelled Max, but this time his barrier wasn't enough to continue the battle.

Draciel was sent flying out of the stadium , tired ,max lost balance "Oh no" said Max as he collapsed with his blade, "Max!!!" yelled Tyson and Ray as they went to max. Judy stood up in the crowds and ran from there.

"I'm â€sorry" weakly said Max, "don't worry you did the best you could "said Tyson.

"Max! Are you ok??" came her mother, she kneeled besides Max, "don't worry he's just exhaust" said Ray.

"And the winner isâ€Spencer!!!" yelled DJ Jazzman, Spencer raised his blade ready to trap Draciel, Max averted his look, he didn't want to see Draciel in other hands.

Boris smiled pleasured the same as Voltaire. Voltaire could see MR. Dickenson's face saddening.

Spencer's blade started to glow so did Max's, but a voice interrupted Spencer "Spencer", Spencer turned to see the voice's ownerâ€it was Tala. Spencer looked at him confused ,Tala just shook his head telling him no. Spencer nodded and hesitated a bit, but then he turned and walked to his bench.

Boris stood angrily "Tala what are you doing?!" he thought. The he heard Voltaire's voice in his radio, "Boris , what's happening here?!" yelled Voltaire.

"We'll have to wait, to see what does Tala has in mind" said Boris as he reluctantly sat.

"Let the next battle begin!! From the Demolition Boysâ€ Brian!!!" yelled DJ as the lavender haired boy walked to the dish.

"From the Blade Breakersâ€ Ray!!!!!" yelled DJ as Ray walked from his bench.

Ray and Brian prepared their launchers

-------back with Kai-------

Kai flew in the cerulean skies that didn't look like the earth's skies. Dranzer and Kai silence was broke by Kai's curiosity.

"What is this place and where are you taking me?" asked Kai, "Young master Kai, we are in a world that existed long ago, when humans and sacred beasts could live in peace. And soon you'll get all your answers" said Dranzer in a peaceful tone as she flew across the skies.

Kai didn't understand quite well, but he decided to stay silent, his eyes widened as Dranzer flew past across a mountain, when the mist moved from their way Kai could clearly see a temple. This temple was so huge , it's size was about that of a mountain , it had a pyramidish-mayan style.

Dranzer landed in a pole, that was in the highest level, it seemed that it was done for her. Even the cravings of the pole seemed to coincide with her figure.

Kai slowly jumped down from Dranzer's back. He was amazed by the carved-drawings in rock that were on each of the four sides. The temple didn't look like it had an entrance.

"thousands of years ago, we bit-beasts and humans lived together long ago, they respected us , so we decided to live with them peacefully until the dark beast was free thanks to some evil humans who wanted to control the world" started Dranzer

"so.. Black dranzer is.." Kai asked, Dranzer moved her head in disapproval , "black dranzer is indeed the dark beast, but not the one you know" said Dranzer, Kai looked her in confusion.

"The black dranzer you saw was human-made creature based on my spirit , that's why he was able to control you for so long, he knew your weaknesses and used them against you.." continued Dranzer, Kai kept listening her.

"The real Black Dranzer has powers beyond anything I've ever seen" said Dranzer, "so how did you survived?" asked Kai.

"The four sacred beasts and four selected humans mcombined their selves , into four powerful beings that combined their force to seal B-Dranzer and this land away, all bit-beasts were sealed too to protect this world from darkness.

But somehow your grandfather managed to discover about this place, and used a bit-beast prototype your father created long ago to fuse it with dark powers to create a copy not as powerful as the original one, but who's force is the same as their blader, so he wanted a strong person like you at all costs". Finished Dranzer.

Kai kept silent, then he saw one of the walls with a blazing bird that looked so much as Dranzer. Some rare scripts that for some reason he could understand, but why? He asked himself , if he had never seen that writing why he could understand it?

He read it "Suzaku" What's that supposed to mean ? thought Kai, â€..!!!! he soon realized it! He slowly turned to see Dranzer as he softly spoke "Suzaku".

Dranzer nodded, then Kai read the other names "Genbu, Byako, Seriyuâ€Draciel, Drigger, Dragoon"

"so you four are the sacred bit-beasts, what does this have to do with me?" asked Kai, "You, Tyson, Ray and Max are the four reincarnations of the humans who helped us so much time ago." Dranzer spoke, Kai just couldn't believe it.

"I told you this because you were prepared, but your friends aren't ready to know the truth" explained Dranzer. Then he took a better look of the persons who where in each wall, each person looked like the future persons of each bladebreaker, as if they were six years older.

"That's why you can read those scripts" said Dranzer, Kai stood there and watched a red gem right in suzaku's forehead, (in the little golden crown that Dranzer has) something hypnotized Kai, so much nostalgia overwhelmed Kai. That's the gem that we used long ago to fuse, but you aren't prepared to fuse, otherwise your body would not resist and" Kai wasn't hearing Dranzer anymore, that gem attracted him so much.

The gem started to glow red. Fate wanted Kai to find the gem.

Dranzer watched this and knew that the gem wanted to be with Kai thus they will not fuse, probably the gem wanted to protect Kai from something but from what? Dranzer couldn't help but to take the stone with her beak and place it in Kai's hands.

"Kai, guard it, and it'll protect you" Dranzer spoke wisely. Kai nodded and the bright slowly faded away.

"Your friends need you" said Dranzer , Kai nodded and hopped on Dranzer , "only one more thing" said Dranzer as they flew in skies of the lost world.

....to be continued......

Special thanx to:

Master Franny, nettik girl, shadowfrostpanther, to fallen phoenix,popaloop., kohari and hibari afrodite, hope you like my new chapters!!

Oh! By the way keep reading I uploaded another chapter..


	21. Falborg vs Drigger

Hey was up?? Keep reading and some feedback please!

-------back with blade breakers------

(I decided that the battles should be just 1 round)

"3.2..1...Let it Rip!!!" yelled DJ Jazzman

Ray and Brian launched their blades,

"Falborg!!" yelled Brian, "Drigger!!" yelled Ray as both blades attacked ferociously each other. "Ray" yelled Mariah and Lee cheering him from the crowds.

Ray nor Brian lost time playing little children games, they both summoned their bit-beasts, the wind eagle appeared the same as the wild feline.

Every time they collided a peace of the concrete dish cracked even some peaces were sent flying out from the dish.

"This is awesome!! They are too equal!!" yelled DJ, "not after I do this" said Bryan , "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ray , "This!!!" yelled Bryan as Falborg flew up high and crashed himself against the dish and broke it, sending rocks to the air.

"What was that for?" thought Ray, but soon he realized what were Bryan's plans. Ray felt as something punched him really hard in the stomach, he turned to see that it was a rock! , Bryan was using Falborg's wind to throw rocks at really high speed towards Ray.

Soon other two rocks came one hit him again in the stomach and the other in his chest. Ray lost his breath and he fell to his knees clutching his stomach as a little blood stream flooded from the corner of his mouth.

Brian smiled evilly as his opponent let his guard down and attacked Drigger. "Ray!!!!" yelled Lee , Mariah and Tyson.

"He's cheating!!" demanded Tyson, "Sorry guys it can't be proven that Brian is attacking Ray"said DJ.

"It's fine" said Ray as he slowly stood up still clutching his stomach with one hand. "Ray are you sure?" asked Max from the bench. Ray simply nodded.

"So you want more, huh?" Brian asked sarcastically as more rocks floated in the air, already aimed at Ray, Ray just smiled as if he was laughing at Brian. This made Brian even angrier. "Falborg!!!!" then rocks of all sizes were thrown at Ray, cuts were in almost all Ray's body, his clothes were ripped and blood stained. Mariah covered her eyes not wanting to see Ray. Lee and Tyson clenched their teeth in fury.

Ray clutched his teeth as he endured the pain. He used his arms to cover his face. When Brian stopped Ray fell to his knees , blood drops fell from his arms, legs and all that the rocks have ripped.

"Where's the smile?" asked Brian, "Right here" said Ray as he lifted his head smiling, "Why are you still so confident??" Brian asked nervous

"meanwhile you attacked me I prepared Drigger for his attack" Ray said, Brian's eyes widened "where's Drigger?" he said trying to find Drigger, but it was no use, Drigger was not at sight .

"DRIGGER!! TIGER'S CLAW!!!" yelled Ray as Drigger appeared from the concrete rubbles, and slashed Falborg's back.

"NO!!" yelled Brian as Falborg's beyblde was sent flying out from the dish, "this won't stay like this, if I'm not able to win then you'll end at least in the hospital!!" yelled Brian as Falborg sent a tremendous gust with a sharpen rock directly at Ray.

"RAY!!!!" everyone yelled , the gust ripped Ray's pony tail's thingy and his yin-yan in his forehead, leaving his hair floating, Ray was sent flying down the stairs , a little blood stream flooded from his forehead to between his eyebrows and divided in two right in the nose. Ray laid unconscious . Brian smiled is satisfaction as he picked his beyblade and returned to the bench.

------back with Kai---------

Kai sensed something strange , "Something's wrong"said Kai in a low voice but still, Dranzer heard him "I sensed Drigger's power lowed but he's alright now , don't worry".

Dranzer said.

Dranzer started to fly in a dark foggy zone, Kai wondered about where Dranzer was taking him. As Dranzer landed the fog dispersed.

Everything was in red-orange shades, it was a sunset. Dranzer lowered so that Kai could get down , Kai looked at her and she pointed with her look right to a grassy hill (I love grassy hills!) where he could see the back of a woman sitting in a bench watching the sunset.

Kai looked one more time Dranzer without speaking, Dranzer nodded. Kai walked towards the bench. As he approached his eyes widened with surprise , happiness , sadness all at the same time.

"Elena"Kai sighed, "butâ€ho-"The old woman laughed softly, "Kai you seem as if you've seen a ghost ho-ho" said the emerald eyed woman.

"Please have a sit" said Elena, Kai turned searching for Dranzer but she wasn't there anymore. "Oh, come on Kai" Elena said as she hold Kai's hand and dragged him to the bench.

"The reason that you're here is because you think it's your fault" said the old woman.

"but, it was if it wasn't for me you " said Kai not wanting to see Elena directly. Elena smiled sweetly as she used her left hand to lift Kai's chin and direct his eyes directly to hers.

Kai had a solemn look his face hadn't shown in many , many time. Elena's eyes saddened too as she looked at Kai's look. "Where's my cheerful boy? Where's my Kai?" she said as he embraced him in a warm hug, Kai was too uncertain to react he felt fine in Elena's hug.

Elena closed her eyes letting fall a pair of tears.

"The first time I saw you, you had the same look in your eyes" she said as she hugged Kai a little bit harder. "I should've listened to you when you told me that you didn't want to return with your grandfather" , Kai reacted to this commentary "it wasn't your fault"said Kai.

"It wasn't your fault either" she said, "but" Kai tried to reply but Elena cut him, she placed her hands in Kai's cheeks and lift his gaze to lock it with hers, 2can I ask you a favor?" Kai simply nodded ,"kai, can I see the big smile you used to show me every day?" , Kai wasn't in a really good mood to smile, seeing Elena was harder than he thought.

She waited patiently , as she locked her gaze with Kai's. Crimson and emerald eyes met for a moment, for some reason Kai felt calm and happy, he hadn't feel like that since he had memory. He finally could smile , that gesture made Elena see his eight year old Kai , she smiled sweetly , "thanks , Kai" she said as she put her hands in Kai's cheeks and kissed Kai's forehead. And again she embraced him , she closed her eyes smiling.

"Kai â€I'll always love you" Elena said as she caressed Kai's hair.

Kai closed his eyes for a moment, and a nice, soft breeze blew through his hair and the wind kindly caressed him. When Kai opened his eyes again, Elena wasn't there anymore , wind blew once again, and Kai smiled at the sunset.

"â€Thanks, Elena " Kai said, then Dranzer appeared behind Kai.

Kai turned to see Dranzer.

"words aren't needed ,young Kai" she said, Kai nodded then again he hopped on Dranzer.

"Are you ready?" asked Dranzer, Kai nodded and again Dranzer disappeared in the skies.

-------back with the bladebreakers-----

"RAY!!" yelled Tyson , Lee and Mariah as they ran to the limp body, they noticed that Drigger's beyblade had a great slash. Ray opened his eyes , and said "don't worryâ€ Drigger protected me till the end" he said as he picked Drigger in his hand, and with Mariah and Lee as support Ray stood up, he was more exhausted than injured, he wasn't as strong as Kai but he surely could resist anything if it was for his friends.

Brian grumbled, as he watched Ray stood up.

"And Ray is the winner!!!" yelled DJ, the crowd went crazy.

"Let's the third round begin!!!!!" yelled DJ, Tala stood up indifferently from anything else, "From the Demolition Boysâ€.Tala!!!!" yelled DJ, crowd went crazy, "and from the blade breakersâ€ Tyson!!!" Tyson stood up and walked from the bench towards the dish.

"Bladers get ready!! 3â€2â€.1â€Let it Rip!!!!"

"Wolborg!!!" yelled Tala, "Dragoon!!!" yelled Tyson.

A fericious battle was going on, will Tyson be able to defeat Tala? Is kai going to return on time? Read in the next chappie "Lost friend"


	22. Lost Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade

note : , I forgot what was seaborg's name, sorry (thank you puppalup!)

Chapter: 21

(I forgot to add this part)

Paramedics tried to take Ray to the nursery, but he refused. He only let them put some bandages to his forehead, arms and legs. (almost nothing)

(keep reading...now to the battle)

Ray and Max were both standing up, although they were exhaust. Max was better now and helped Ray to stand up. Kenny helped Ray too.

Tala and Tyson had a great battle (I´m too lazy just imagine it as the series, but without the ice "cocoon" wolborg made.)

"Dragoon!!" yelled Tyson as his blade was being constantly hit by Tala. "Avalanche!!" (I know it doesn't exists) yelled Tala , then a great snow wave hit Dragoon.

"Oh no!!"yelled Tyson as he lost Dragoon from his sight, Every sqaure inch from the dish was now covered with snow. Tyson fell to his knees already feeling defeated. Tala just smirked.

"Tyson!!" "Don't give up!!" Tyson heard his friend's voices, he turned to see them.

"Tyson!" yelled Ray (Ray tied his hair with apiece of clothing), "Tyson!" yelled Max , "Tyson!" yelled Kenny (everyone likes to Yell). Tyson saw Ray and Max who were exhausted , specially Ray who was badly injured. He couldn't surrender that easily, his friends fought hard, that was it!! He would give the best of him.

"Thank you guys..." said Tyson as he turned to see Tala, Tala just looked at him coldly, "ready to lose?" asked Tala, "I should ask that question" said Tyson.

Tala grinned. "Dragoon!! Use your Storm!!!" Yelled Tyson as Dragoon appeared from below the snow, "This can't be... Wolborg!!" .

Dragoon used his tornado and moved all the snow from the dish. Now both blades and beasts approached at top speed , then CRASH!! They both crashed and a great fog covered the dish including both bladers.

Everything went mute, even the crowd. Everyone waited anxiously , Ray, Max even the demolition boys waited wide eyed. Boris and Voltaire were already celebrating Tala's victory but their eyes widened as they saw the dish.

Then the cloud slowly started to disperse revealing both blades motionless , but Tyson's looked more damaged than Tala's which looked like new.

"I declare it as a Draw!!!!!" announced DJ Jazzman, the bladebreakers seemed relieved that Tyson didn't lost, but at the same time they looked sad that he didn't win.

"Boris" called Voltaire from a radio, "don't worry I have it under control" said Boris.

Tala and Tyson picked up their beyblades, and walked to their benches.

"Sorry guys I couldn't win" said Tyson , "We are just glad that you are fine" said Ray, "You fought really well" said Max, "Considering that you haven't eaten breakfast" said Dizzy. Everyone laughed a bit. "But we have lost one , won one and a draw, how are we supposed to know who is the new champion??" asked Kenny.

"I don't know Chief" said Ray as he watched Boris.

Tala and his teammates sat in the bench, no one spoke a word.

"Let's hear what Mr. Boris has to say" announced DJ Jazzman. Everyone turned to see Boris, "As we have seen in this exciting tournament finals, both teams are in a draw. So the committee has decided a battle between captains."

The Blade Breakers gasped, Boris grinned knowing that Kai wasn't with them. He thought they would lost without fighting.

"But Kai isn't with us" replied Tyson, "If your captain isn't with you, I'm afraid I'll have to disqualify you, sorry guys these are the rules" said DJ Jazzman.

"But..." murmured Max, "Did we lose, that easily?" said Tyson, "Kai , where are you?" thought Ray.

"Due to infringement of the rules, I declare as the World Champions-." "Not so fast!" yelled a voice interrupting DJ Jazzman.

The Blade Breaker's faces surprised as they stood up from the bench searching for the voice. A figure was walking from the blade breaker's courtained entrance towards the blade breaker's bench.

As the figure walked , Boris stood up clutching his teeth in disgust as well as Voltaire.

"Kai, you really came back!" said Max, "Kai!" said Tyson, "I'm glad you returned" said Ray, Kai turned to see him and smiled and went to the dish.

"Did I see Kai smiling?? Nah, my screen is just too dirty" said Dizzy. "Kai! Good luck!" cheered the blade breakers.

Tala stood up and took his beyblade from his pocket as Kai arrived to the dish.

"I retract what I said, let the battle begin!!" yelled an excited DJ Jazzman. The crowd went crazy.

Both aqua and crimson eyes locked as both bladers prepared their launchers.

"3...2...1...Let it rip!!!"

Tala and Kai launched their blades , the beyblades circled each other and hit each other.

Everyone had their gaze locked in the battle.

Each time the beyblades hit each other a sound wave could be felt.

"This is an intense battle" said Brad Best

"Yeah, is so intense I would prefer being with my mommy" said AJ Topper.

Tala's and Kai's looks changed from cold to rage full eyes. They looked so even they hadn't called their beasts yet and the platform beneath their feet was already crumbling from the impacts.

"Wolborg!!" yelled Tala, soon his blade, sky blue flashed and covered the entire platform and both bladers into an ice cocoon. The dish frozen completely making it look like an ice skating platform.

"Kai!" yelled Ray and the others as they approached towards the cocoon and tried to break it, but they couldn't , it was so wide that the inside couldn't be seen. Just the lights produced from the beyblades trespassed the ice. It flashed red, then blue, then red and so on.

Ice wind stroke into Kai's body, lowering Dranzer's speed. Wolborg attacked more ferociously while Dranzer couldn't defend completely.

Tala laughed watching Kai fell into one knee. "This isn't over yet!" said Kai as he stood, "Dranzer!" called Kai.

Soon the wolf and the phoenix were battling each other,Tala grinned, Wolborg tried to slash Dranzer with his sharp claws, but Dranzer dodged each slash.

The same with Dranzer, she tried to use her claws but the wolf dodged each slash.

Tala and Kai, they didn't know why but they averted from the battle and looked each other, when crimson and aqua eyes met, something terribly nostalgic attacked them.

For a moment Kai and Tala paused, this was too nostalgic. Had they battled before? They had seen Dranzer and Wolborg battle, but where? They had never seen each other before, right?

Both minds were confused and paused the battle for few seconds to watch each other, although it were few seconds it seemed eternal, they felt as they knew each other. Then the moment enlarged ,the beyblades just spun without attacking the other. Dranzer and Wolborg watched each other without doing anything, just in an attacking pose.

"The battle seem to finish" said DJ Jazzman, as the lighting from the battle ceased.

"Are you ok, guys?" said DJ Jazzman as he tried to observe the inside.

Tala and Kai looked at each other in astonishment, have they met before?, where?, then suddenly something hit Kai's and Tala's mind,... the abbey.

------ flashback--------

You could see chibi-kai, and chibi Tala (six year olds), in a cold bricked-room, it seemed more like a dungeon than a room, it had no windows and had a iron-made door from which the only light passed through the small opening.

Tala ate dry bread and water in a quick way, and hungered manner, Kai just watched him. Then footsteps could be heard, at this soundsTala quicly ate and drank all the water. A shadow unlocked the door and opened it.

The boys quickly stood up and aligned in asoldier way. A lavender haired man entered folowed by two abbey guards in their brown cloaks.

"Food has been stolen" spoke Boris in a dark-cold way. At this statement the boys grew nervous, they wouldn't think they would get busted.

"Now confess or both of you will be punished" stated Boris, Tala's eys went sad and murmured, "I was ...hungry...", "Speak louder!" ordered Boris.

"I did it!" said Kai, Tala was surprised at Kai's words, Tala was the one who entered and stole food after all he had days without eating and Kai have told him to return the bread, but he was too hungry.

"But..." Tala tried to reply, Kai looked at him with a look of shut up!, Tala sadly silenced and looked the floor.

"I thought you had learn all your lessons already..."

Then Boris took Kai and left Tala alone. Tala sat in the corner waiting for Kai to arrive in a few hours, but he didn't. Tala waited until he fell asleep. Then right in the middle of the night he heard someone opening the door.

Tala slowly opened his eyes, then he heard a thud!, one of the guards had thrown Kai's limp body to the floor next to Tala, and then he again closed the iron-door.

Tala quickly moved to Kai's side, and turned him face up, Tala's eyes widened in horror as he saw Kai's totally bruised body.

"It's all my fault" gasped Tala, "Kai weakly smiled "...don't worry..." , Kai opened one eye , his left eye couldn't open because it was bruised, Kai looked at Tala before he fell asleep from exhaustion.

Tala quickly ran to his bed and Kai's and brought the sheets they used to sleep and covered Kai with both, Tala slept in the corner right next to Kai.

--------------end Flashback-----------------

Kai and Tala looked at each other.

"We... were..." sighed Tala

"....friends..." gasped Kai.

-----

What will happen with all these meomories that came from darkness??

Will Kai and Tala stop battling?... Well read it in the next chappie!!

review responses

Master Franny: Thank you a lot, you reviews are cool as always, oo and those strange signs were caused by the stupid editor from , it wasn't my mistake, I swear! mmm and the battles I know they were crappy, but just imagine them as the series. (oh! and when will you update yours?)

Feline mistress: I guess you're cat woman (really? -sarcasm) thnks hope you like this ch.

Raven: Kee p reading my fic, please.

Puppalup2008: Jeezez what a shame! I apologize to all my readers, How come I forgot seaborg's name?? Thank you puppalup!! Hope you like the new chappies!

Nettik Girl: Thanx I love your reviews, oh! and more interesting chapters are on the way! Hope you read'em.

Nerversmile: Yay!! a new reader hope you stick around!

oh! If anyone's doing a c2 thingy please inform me! I would like to form part of it!

By the way... I'll update next thursday!!


	23. Victory!

Author's note!: Yay thanx for the reviews! Hope you like it!

I was watching that it's really funny that when Kai does the "Blazing Attack" men with fire extinguishers come and turn it off! It's just lovelt!

Chapter #22 Victory!

Tala and Kai looked at each other wide eyed. Dranzer's and Wolborg's beyblades spun in front of each other without attacking.

"I don't care who he is, if I don't win this battle Biovolt will..." thought Kai

"I need to win this, I'm just confused that's all, I have never seen him in my life, this is just a trick" thought Tala.

"Wolborg!" yelled Tala, Kai reacted "Dranzer!".

Then Kai and Tala started the battle again, Dranzer and Wolborg started to attack each other. "Flamethrower!!" yelled Kai, "Ice Blast!!" yelled Tala.

Flames came from Dranzer's beak directly to Wolborg, Ice formed in the wolf's mouth and were thrown at Dranzer, both blasts collided and a great sound wave threw Tala and Kai to the cocoon's walls with such a force that they fissured the ice.

Ray and the other noticed the ice cracking and worried.

DJ Jazzman approached to the cocoon "What happened with the battle?" said DJ but before he could watch inside the cocoon he was launched to the Blade Breakers due to the tremendous force the collision provoked. "Be careful! Flying DJ approaching at full speed!!" yelled Dizzy, everyone ran from the bench, except Ray who dodged Jazzman. Jazzman crashed against the bench and his eyes were shining stars.

But in just instants he was like new "the battle is on , ladies and gentlemen!" Jazzman yelled, he was already in a high platform narrating. The blade breakers just sweatdropped. But then they put their attention into the ice, that seemed a little bit thinner, now the silhouettes could be distinguished.

Kai and Tala slowly stood up with anger in their faces, they both kept battling , their blades kept crashing, and the beasts were now using their blasts, but as soon as the blasts collided with the other it neutralized and caused explosions each time the blasts were in contact.

Tala and Kai were standing up with all their force, the explosions were too powerful, they covered their faces with their arms, clenching their teeth, trying to not avert. Kai's scarf moved wildly with all that wind, the wind then blew up Kai's scarf off. Their clothes looked worn out, and in some parts the clothe was ripped due to flying ice shards ripping it.

The ice cocoon was fissuring more and more with each attack. The platform below them was starting to crack up. The battle grew even wilder. Something in Kai's pocket started to glow red, Kai felt it and dug until finding it, it was the red gem that Dranzer gave him. It was glowing like crazy.

A light blue glow called his attention, he turned to see Tala who had a light blue stone gem that glowed like crazy in his neck, Tala searched for it, and took it ,it was hung by a collar or necklace. They both looked confused, the gems glowed like crazy and started to float.

Dranzer and Wolborg paused for a moment and started to glow, red and light blue respectively.

The gems floated right in front of their faces , Tala's gem still hung by the necklace , collar thingy. Suddenly the gems flew, (Tala's gem ripped of from the necklace) and the red gem positioned itself in Dranzer's forehead (in the crown thingy), and the blue gem did the same in Wolborg's forehead.

As soon as they were in the beasts they glowed red and light blue, blinding Kai and Tala. When they opened their eyes they saw Dranzer and Wolborg suspended in the air , glowing. Wolborg was softly landed and he opened his eyes, Dranzer opened her eyes and started flapping her wings.

The beasts didn't look tired as they were before. The glow faded but not completely and left glowing bit beasts.

Kai and Tala looked their beasts . "Let's finish" said Kai, Dranzer nodded , "Wolborg, time to finish the duel" (yu-gi oh!... nah just kidding)Wolborg growled and showed his teeth to Dranzer preparing to attack.

"Dranzer, Fire arrow!!" yelled Kai, "Wolborg, Blizzard!!", Dranzer dove and her body was now covered with flames, Wolborg launched his more powerful attack, as soon as the ice touched Dranzer a huge explosion was created.

Everyone (outside the ice) watched as a tremendous noise was heard, the platform cracked completely and the ice fissured.

Tala and Kai were launched with so much force that they broke the ice. Tala and Kai were launched out from the destroyed platform, Kai was launched to the floor, the same with Tala.

Ice shards fell all over the stadium, everyone covered their heads . The big pieces fell near the benches and the destroyed dish. "Kai!" yelled Ray, Max , Tyson and Kenny as they approached to Kai, who lied in the floor, the demolition boys went to Tala, the cloud still was on the dish, not letting know who was the winner.

"Kai are you alright??" asked his teammates, Kai slowly opened his eyes and looked to the dish that as still covered in mist.

Spencer and Ian went to Tala and helped him up. Kai and Tala where really exhausted , with the help of their teammates both rivals waited for the fog to disappear

Kai and Tala refused the help and walked to the dish between all the mist.Then the mist disappeared revealing a pair of dangling beyblades, but something sky blue flashed and the diamond-form gem appeared suspended in the air right in front of Tala. The gem lost its brightness and fell into Tala's hands, then Wolborg's beyblade stopped too.

The Blade Breaker's faces where with the hugest smile ever seen. Tyson and Max were already jumping and cheering around "HE WON!!" yelled Max, "I CANT BELEIVE IT, WE ARE CHAMPIONS!!" yelled Tyson, Ray just smiled and looked at Kai.

DJ Jazzman saw this and he yelled "The blade breakers are the new WORLD CHAMPIONS!!!" the crowd went really crazy.

Kai's beyblade red-flashed and the scarlet gem appeared and fell into Kai's hands, and Dranzer's beyblade stopped moving.

Kai and Tala picked up their beyblades from the destroyed dish and platform. They looked at each other in confusion. When Kai was about to speak Tyson and Max appeared from behind and hopped on him. "Kai! you're the best!" cheered Max, "I thought you'll never come!" yelled Tyson, Kai was exhausted from the battle , and he couldn't carry both of his teammates and fell to the florr with Tyson and Max on top of him.

Tala and Kai's gazes met again before Tala turned and walked to his team, where Boris and Biovolt awaited him.

"Guys! leave Kai alone he's tired" said Ray as he saw the strange scene. "Sorry Kai" said Tyson and Max as they lifted Kai up. DJ Jazzman appeared holding a great trophy, with four golden beyblades at the top. Kai was pushed with the blade breakers to a platform where all the lights focused on them.

"New World Champions accept the Great World Trophy!" yelled DJ Jazzman. The crowd cheered, Tala and the Demolition boys were already gone. "Blade Breakers New World Champions" the mesg appeared in a big screen.

Dj Jazzman handled he trophy to the captain of the team. After being awarded Mr. Dickenson appeared , "well done, I knew you could do it" , Kai handled the trophy to Tyson. "Where's my grandfather?" asked Kai.

"Don't woryy, I'll talk to you later" said Mr. D. Kai just humped. "Well what about if we celebrate like crazy tonight?" asked Mr. D. "All right!!" cheered Max and Tyson.

Kai stayed away from them eyes closed, arms crossed, ok he accepted them as "friends", but that doesn't meant he was going to happy and cheerful all the time.

"Kai" said Ray, Kai turned to see Ray handling his scarf. "Glad you returned" said Ray, Kai smiled and put on his scarf, "I told you I would return" said Kai, Ray smiled.

"I see you had a great battle" said Kai as he looked at Ray's worn out clothes, and bandages all over Ray. "It was a tough battle, but what matters is that from now and on everything will be alright" said Ray.

Kai's gaze serioused at this statement and looked towards Tala's bench. "I wouldn't be that sure" said Kai, Ray was startled but when he was about to talk Tyson ,Max , White Tigers, All stars, and the Majestics came out from nowhere, and pushed Ray and Kai.

"Let's go to the party , I can't wait!" yelled Tyson.

----outside the stadium----

Everyone tripped on the BBA bus, except for Kai and Ray, Ray was already getting in, Kai was behind Ray, then a black limousine called his attention. Kai saw Tala and the rest of the team. Then another black limousine passed by there, Boris and Voltaire where in it.

Voltaire looked at Kai with a ferocious glare ,Kai returned it, both gazes full of hate. Until a voice broke the eye.-contact. "Is everything ok?" asked Ray, Kai didn't turned to see the car and said, "Everything's just fine".

end chappie!

Hey really thank everyone about the reviews!

Master Franny, Nettick Girl, Sabry says good chappie (wow! long time no see), animeluvr, and Puppalup (sharon) thanx hope you still like it, oh! by the way ill updat every monday and thursday! Ipromise!


	24. On to the recue pt1

Susaku: Thanx for the reviews!!

Chapter#23

On to the rescue! pt.1

The championship party was taken in an hotel , in one of the highest stories. The room had a large table with punch, many types of food, and the championship trophy was placed at the center of the table.

Tyson was eating like an animal from all the plates of the table, Kenny and Emily were in a deep conversation sat in chairs. Then Mr. Dickenson came, "I've got a surprise for you, Max and Ray", he took both bladers to the door. "Dad!" said Max as he hugged his father, Ray waited anxiously.

"Mom! Dad!" said Ray as he hugged his parents, (his mom wore a Chinese-green dress, his father wore kind of Ray's clothes , but in navy and yellow colors, both of them were black-haired , and it looked like Ray's hair , was like his mom's, but the amber eyes were like his dad's).

"Don't forget about us!" said two five-year olds , black haired twins, the girls had pink and white clothes(their hair was combed in two pony tails with spiky hair), "Rin, Ran!!" said Ray as he hugged them. Rin had pink clothes with white laces , and Ran had white clothes with pink laces.

"Oh, my dear, are you ok?" said Ray's mother as she saw all the bandages. "Don't worry its nothing, after all a doctor already checked me" answered Ray.

Behind them another couple entered "mother, father!" yelled Kenny as he ran to his parents.

Kai stood alone in the darkness of the room, arms crossed leaning in a wall. He was still thinking about Tala and what had happened. Kai wasn't really aware of what was happening in the party. He was trying to find solutions in his own head, he was thinking about what Dranzer told him, but his thoughts were interrupted by a pair of children who pulled his scarf to call his attention.

Kai looked at them puzzled, who were those little girls?, "Don't you want to eat something?" asked both twins at the same time, when Kai was about to answer he heard a voice, "Rin. Ran what are you doing here?" said Ray, as he walked towards them. Ray hadn't noticed it was Kai who was in the shadows, until he came closer. "Uh, Kai , why don't you come and eat something?" asked Ray.

Kai shook his head and walked out of the room, Ray watched him and decided not to follow him. "Why doesn't he wants to eat?" asked the girls, "He's not hungry" said Ray , as he took the girls by the hand and walked them to his parents.

Kai walked in the cold streets of Russia and sat in a bench of a park still thinking. He decided to return to the BBA's room to rest. When he returned all of his team friends were deep in sleep, even Ray who was exhausted and wounded from the battle, both of his sisters were sleeping with him, happily hugging his older brother, Max , Tyson (snoring) and Kenny sleeping in their beds, there was one empty bed, waiting for him.

Before lying Kai went to the window and watched the moon, then someone pulled his scarf from behind, Kai turned to see Rin mid-awaken, she didn't speak but handled a bread to Kai, "you're hungry" spoke the little girl, Kai took the bread, but as he saw that girl wasn't going to leave him until he at least bit it, he gave it a bite. The girl smiled and slept in the floor.

Kai left the bread in a table to carry the girl to Ray's bed and tucked her up.

Kai laid in his bed , sleepless observing Dranzer as he thought "Dranzer help me remember, you where there too", Dranzer spoke surprising Kai, "Do you think you are ready?" asked Dranzer, Kai nodded , Dranzer's beyblade red brightened , Kai felt dozy and felt asleep.

------- flashback (in a dream)--------

Kai could see himself lifting weights, although he looked like a six-year old boy. Little Kai sweat and gasped in exhaustion, then a lavender haired man appeared from behind and punched him in the face , "weakling" was the only thing Boris said.

Kai dreamed all the tortures he lived in the abbey, Kai only ate small portions of food per day. Kai was on a harsh training every day , although he was a little boy he ran in the snow twenty kilometers every day, followed by excessive exercise that exhausted him every day of his life.

And not only that ,he was beaten every time he missed a part of the exercise, it didn't matter if it were only a minute he used to rest, he was beaten by the guards or by Boris, but when Boris beat him it was even worse, Boris didn't cared if it was a little child , he didn't measured his strength and left Kai more than a few times dying. If it wasn't for Dranzer who helped Kai, he surely would have died.

Kai could see himself battling a red-headed boy with a gray beyblade. "Dranzer!!", "Wolborg!!" yelled the boys. The battle ended in a draw.They both congratulated each other for the great battle.

Boris got angry as he saw Kai and Tala smiling."Guards!" he yelled, Kai and Tala looked the guards coming, they both gave each other feared looks , before each guard took each boy by the collar awaiting for Boris' order. "Teach them there's no place for friendship in the abbey" said Boris as he walked away. The guards brutally punched them , and chained them . The poor kids didn't eat for two days.

Little Kai and Tala were chained to the brick wall by handcuffs, they looked beaten. Kai slowly opened his eyes "Tala , are you okay?" he asked, Tala smiled weakly and nodded. "Don't worry as long as we are together" said Kai , "We will defeat the challenges ahead" completed Tala.

----other flashback-----

Kai sat in the corner of his room , that looked more like a dungeon. He was cold and used his arms to cover him, Dranzer glowed and gave warmth to Kai. "Thank...you...Dranzer" the boy shivered.

Kai's gaze looked blank, as he sat in his room. Then he heard the door opening and stood up.

The door opened revealing an old man, with long gray hair. Kai quickly stood up in a soldier way. Voltaire approached to him and could see coldness in those blood eyes.

"Good, he's ready" said Voltaire.

Then Kai could see his younger version inside a green tube with wires connected all around him. Then something went wrong and Kai's body shook in pain, many experiments went like that, unbearable experiments were done to Kai, until the experiments failures were fixed.

Kai could hear Boris speaking with Voltaire "I'm sure this time ..." but Voltaire interrupted him "Don't you dare to fail me again"

But instead of listening their conversation he went to a room , and dodged each laser alarm. He then broke a huge window into the beyblade test room , the alarm started to sound but he didn't care and tried to reached a black beyblade , his beyblade glowed red "don't worry" said the boy as he finally reached the beyblade.

He launched it but it wasn't like he expected, the blade started to destroy everything, then he heard a voice "Kai!!" , Kai turned to see Tala who was in the broken window, but then concrete and beams started to fell from the ceiling. Kai jumped and dodged it barely, then he ran towards Tala, but some boulders blocked the way, now Kai had no escape, Black Dranzer kept destroying everything while Kai tried to remove the boulders , with no result.

Then a rock fell and hit Kai directly in the head, a blood came from the wound, Kai fell unconscious, huge boulders aimed at him but before they could crush Kai's body a red-transparent shield protected him from every rock.

After all the commotion it strted raining, Kai lied in the floor surrounded by boulders, he didn't looked injured except for dried blood in his head.Dranzer protected him from every single rock Kai was slowly awaken by the rain, after all most of the ceiling was gone.Kai slowly opened his eyes.

He could hear sirens from patrols as well as ambulances, Kai slowly stood up and was really confused. He saw his blue beyblade in the floor and needed the urge to keep it and put it in his pocket.Then a smoke screen covered all the place making Kai cough.

One of the walls had been demolished , Kai panicked and ran to the other side of the room. Some men wearing yellow clothes ran to him and carried him before the complete place fall down.

Kai was now really confused ,then he was sat in an ambulance with a nurse, she checked his eyes, and his whole body. Kai wanted to get down.

"wait kid, you're injured, let me help you" kindlysaid the nurse, Kai stopped moving and felt that his head was being bandaged. "that's it, you're a good boy" she said as she covered Kai in a warm sheet. Kai could see many other kids and persons badly injured that were taken into ambulances, some fire-fighters were extinguishing flames and some others removing boulders.

Kai was finally calming down when he heard a voice that made him fear. "Is he ok?" a lavender haired man asked in a cold way. Kai shakingly turned to see him, although he couldn't remember that man made him panick. Kai started shaking , the nurse noticed and tried to calm him down but it was no use, Kai was now really panicked and felt the urge to run.

Kai got down and ran , Boris tried to catch him up but mKai dodged it and run into a park. Kai ran and ran in the darkness of the night, rain soaked his clothes as he ran without any direction. People started to chase him, mainly abbey guards, Kai climbed up trees when he felt they where near catching him, and when they were away enough, he climbed down and ran again.

Hours passed and Kai couldn't be caught. Kai ran a great distance from the abbey and when he felt they were back enough , he walked until he finally fell from exhaustion and slept in a bench from apark. Kai was totally soaked wet, and it was really cold. Kai shivered from cold and tried to warm up with his arms, then he fell something warm covering him, and turned up his head to see an old woman , with beautiful green eyes, looking him with concern.

"Oh my God, are you ok, sweety?" she asked, Kai's gaze was in blank, "Where do you live?", Kai's stare was still in blank , he couldn't remember anything. "It doesn't matter, if you stay here you'll surely get ill, come with me" she said, as he took Kai's hand and covered him with her coat. Kai followed her , he felt she was nice.

-----end flashback---end dream-----

Kai sat up fast gasping, and sweating from the horrofull memories he had just unlocked, Kai asked himself if it was right remembering all that hoorible situations. He closed his eyes and calmed down , he wasn't going to run from his past, but what matters the most is Tala!.

"Tala..." Kai thought. He quickly stood up put his snickers on , and silently walked out of the room in the darkness of the night.

----end chappie----

Holy mother Lode!!1 160 reviews, thank you Everyone!!

Master Franny: What would I do without your reviews?? I would be totally lost, thank you for your opinion and beautiful reviews !! You can always count on me!! Whatever you need, you know who to cal!

Nettik Girl: Thanks for your awesome reviews, i Love'em, I guess you're assuming that we are near the end, you're close but simply not yet, I've prepared some surprises and even fanarts! You'll soon see, hope you stick around!! Susaku is at your orders , (but don't abuse!)

anime luvr: hope you stick around, new reviewer!!

Angel Spirit: Thank you, a lot , very much, hope you keep up with the next chapters, I really liked your review.

feline mistress: MEOWTH!!! hope you keep up with th fic.

hibari: Akihabara denou gumi!! Afrodite1 hope you to stay, with prince falling star, and that you and Densuke read my fic!

Puppalup: Thanx alot I hope I don0't bore you, and that you still like my fanfic, again thanks for reviewing and I really hope you like the next chapters.

Kai chibi lover, sabreysaysgoodchappie: keep reading I promise I'll update as fast as the Flash.

Yay!Yay!: Muchas gracias po tu review, (yo tambien se español) espero ke sigas leyendo.

Neversmile!: thank u, thank u, I'll try to work harder to updta efasster, hope you stick around.

Susaku logging out!! See ya, here's a little preview, Kai will enter the abbey and search for Tala.


	25. On to the rescue pt2

Author's note: Sorry to be late but I didn't wanted to update before the fanarts were ready, you can check'em at , you could check at beyblade fanarts or search me penname which is the same :susaku. But i had some problems so please check them on thursday!Please check them!

On to the rescue pt.2

Morning sun entered the blade breakers' room. Ray slowly woke up by the sun rays, he moaned a little before he felt two pairs of arms hugging him and pushing him to wake up. Ray just covered his head with the pillow and laid down face. His sisters insisted even more and threw him off bed. "ok...ok I'm up" said Ray as he stood up. Each sister grabbed one arm and pulled it. "I want breakfast!" they were asking Ray, "umm ok" said Ray as he yawned and walked mid-opened eyed to the kitchen.

Tyson was still snoring, Max and Kenny were already woke up having breakfast, Kai was nowhere to be found. "He must have woke up early, as usual" thought Ray. Ray greeted his teammates at the table, Max and Kenny were eating breakfast, "you know, it's really strange Tyson hasn't woke up even with the food's smell" said Max as he giggled.

"You just have to say the magic words: Lots of food!!" yelled Dizzy, they heard a thus coming from the room, "wha, wha food??" asked Tyson as he came , he quickly sat in the table with fork and a knife in each hand. Ray , Kenny and Max just sweat dropped.

Soon everyone was eating their hot cakes, even Rin and Ran.

"Are you going to Japan?" asked Max to Ray, "Yes but only a few weeks, then I'm going back to China" said Ray as he smiled to his sisters.

"Where's Kai ?" asked Tyson, "Surely he woke up early and left the room" said Ray, "he better return early or else he will lose the plane to Japan" said Tyson as he munched a piece of hot cake. "Ray, I did some modifications to your beyblade, it was really damaged in the battle with Bryan" said Kenny, "Thanks Chief, can I see it?" asked Ray.

"Sure.... Where did I left it? Ah yes! It's in the room , let me go and get it" said Kenny as he stood up, "I'll get it" said Ran as she happily headed to the room , she got Drigger from a little wooden table , then she noticed the bread she had given to Kai, it was only bitten a little. Ran took Drigger and walked sadly to the kitchen table.

"This is great, thanks Chief" said Ray as he looked his new Drigger, "Chief wasn't the only one working you know" replied Dizzy, "Oh, that's true thank you Dizzy" said Ray, then he turned to see Ran who looked sad. "What is it Ran?" asked Ray, "I gave food to your friend and he didn't eat it" said Ran , and Rin also saddened.

"Don't worry he wasn't hungry that's all... hey, wait a minute, when did you give that to Kai?" said Ray, "In the night when everyone slept, but time later he left the room again" said Ran (Kai didn't notice that Ran was watching him leave in the darkness). "So he left in the night , but why??" asked Max.

"same old Kai" muttered Tyson as he kept eating, but the rest of them didn't, they had a weird feeling about this. Then the phone rang , "I'll get it" said Ray, "Yes?" asked Ray, a raspy voice said "You better hurry to the abbey alone or else your friend Kai...tuut tuutt" (the guy wasn't singing I didn't know how to put the off line sound.) "Hey!! Wait a sec..." Ray growled and hung the phone angrily.

"What happened?" asked Tyson, "We've got to get fast to the abbey, we need to get Kai" said Ray, everyone stood up and went for their coats and beyblades, "Rin, Ran stay here, we'll go to the airport so wait until mom or dad come for you, ok?" said Ray as he closed the door.The girls just nodded.

"Let's go for Mr. Dickenson" said Kenny , "No, if we do , he won't let us go" replied Ray,

The boys ran in the snowed streets of Russia.

"Why did you do that?" asked Voltaire to Boris, "Kai will come, and we'll need bait if we want to catch him"said Boris , "I see" said Voltaire in a cold tone, both of them laughed evilly in Voltaire's dark office.

Kai lured in the abbey's surroundings moving as stealthy, and silent as a shadow would be. Kai stopped behind a brick wall as an armed guard passed through the hall.

When the guard was about to return Kai moved the bushes around him on purpose, the guard heard it and rushed to the bushes, when the guard made it to the wall where Kai was, nothing was there anymore, "I could swear I heard something" said the guard as he scratched his head.

"And you did" heard the guard before having Kai knocking him unconscious. Kai dragged the guard's limp body and hid it in the bushes, Kai put on the guard's brown cloak, and its weapon , and covered his blue triangles with his scarf and started to walk calmly in the halls.

Ray and the rest of the group ran in the streets, but they didn't noticed that a black van followed them behind, when they were about to cross the street the van closed their path and four men dressed in black, trapped Max, Tyson and Kenny, the men used a white piece of cloth with chloroform to sleep the kids, Ray managed to punch the man's face who tried to sleep him. "Kid, you better don't resist" said the man as he pointed to his now sleeping friends who were already in the van.

Ray clenched his teeth, in frustration an lowered his fists reluctantly, the angry man knocked Ray with a gun-hit in Ray's nape, "that's for punching me" , he said as he took Ray into the van.

Kai walked towards the abbey's under lab, in the way he found two guards and the three of them bowed to each other, Kai remembered that they used to greet each other like that when he lived in the abbey. The guards asked "something odd?", Kai just shook his head and kept walking. The guards just paid attention to the scarf but soon they forgot about it and kept walking in opposite direction to Kai.

Kai pushed the gigantic doors, and entered but this time he didn't slid into the stone slide, because cameras would be in all the underground cell's maze, plus he didn't know where Tala was.

So he went into another door and went directly to camera control room, he locked the door behind him and walked towards the man who controlled the camera network. The man watched him walk to him and asked "what do you want? You're supposed to watch the outside entrance" said the man, but Kai continued walking speechless to the guard, the guard went nervous, and panicked when Kai lowered his scarf revealing his blue triangles, the guard tried to push the alarm button but Kai was too fast and punched him right in the stomach, the guard gasped before blacking out.

Kai started watching all the screens until he found Tala and the rest of the demolition boys in separated cells. Each one of them was shackled from wrists and ankles to the brick wall. All of them seemed fine, Kai watched the outside cameras and saw that the guards found the knocked one Kai had left, Kai decided to move fast and before leaving the room he used his beyblade to break all the computers and then ran to the cell's maze.

As he ran he heard the alarms beeping like crazy, and a red light that flashed everywhere. Boris smiled as he heard the alarm, "see? I told you Kai would come for Tala"said Boris, "but Kai hasn't recovered his memory yet" said Boris, "perhaps not all, but I could watch that he remembered Tala, in the championship's finals" said Boris.

An abbey guard entered the office, "sir, the blade breakers have arrived here", "perfect" smiled Boris, "lock them in the main lab cell" the guard nodded and left the room.

Kai finally made it to the demolition's cells, that were guarded by an armed abbey guy. Kai heard from the guards' radio that they had already given the alarm that Kai was dressed like an abbey guard, and that he was heading to the Demolition boys' cells. The guard prepared his gun.

Kai ran to him, and the guard aimed and shot to him but Kai jumped and hit the guard's face with his knee knocking him unconscious. The demolition boys heard the shots, and quickly stood up. Tala heard someone opening the iron door, then a brown cloaked figure entered, and used a key to unlock the shackles , Tala looked at him confused, "why are you doing these?" said Tala, Kai smiled and took the cloak off.

Kai was surprised. "Take this, let's get the others too" said Kai as he handled two small keys to Tala, Tala nodded and freed Spencer and Ian, Kai went and freed Bryan. "The maximum alert is on, we can't escape without being blindingly obvious" said Spencer

"I know a shortcut" said Ian.

"Let's move before more guards come" said Brian, everyone nodded and started following Ian. But before they ran too much Boris' voice was heard in all the abbey.

The boys stopped completely.

"Kai, Kai, Kai did you really think you could scape that easily?" said Boris in a sarcastic tone. Kai and the others growled and kept moving, "Before you leave the abbey, you should come to the lab and say hi, to your bladebreaker's friends , don't you think?"said Boris as he laughed a bit. Kai stopped as he heard Boris.

To be continued.........

Nettik Girl, Master Franny, Feline Mistress, Hibari chan, anime luvr, raven, hope everyone check the fanarts thursday, (actually it's only one fanart for this chappie, but for the next chapter I have more)and I really hope you like them!! Ja ne!!


	26. On to the rescue pt3

Susaku: Hey dudes! I couldn't upload the fan art I was going to upload, (the fan art was only about Rays sisters, but for this chapters I have fan arts) Please read an' enjoy! Oh, I know im late but ive uploaded three chapters!

Betraying Memories: On to the rescue pt.3

Kai totally froze as he heard Boris' words, "but how?" Kai thought, "this is a trap, but what if he really do have them as prisoners?" Kai thought. Tala and the others stopped too. "You don't believe his words, right?" asked Bryan.

Kai remained silent hesitating , was he going to run? But what if the blade breakers were captured? Kai was too damned confused. "Come on Kai, we need to get out of here, fast" hurried Spencer.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you , Kai" Boris' said. "You three get out now, I'll stay with Kai" said Tala, the others looked confused, "but..." said Bryan, "This is an order, we'll be alright" demanded Tala.

Spencer, Brian and Ian nodded and kept running. Kai still looked confused about what to Do, Boris saw this and spoke "You really don't trust me, huh? Let your own eyes see the truth" as soon as Boris finished talking a screen that was in the dungeons turned on.

Ray, Tyson, Max and Kenny were all in the floor unconscious. Kai clenched his teeth and fists as he saw his teammates jailed within brick walls.

Kai stared at the direction opposite to the escape route. "Tala, you better leave this place before it's too late" spoke Kai without turning to see Tala, Tala shook his head "I need to return the favor" Said Tala. Then both of them started running to rescue the blade breakers.

When they finally entered Kai started to call his friends. Ray slowly opened his eyes and moaned as he rubbed his ached nape. "What happened?" he thought , then his eyes flash opened remembering they had been kidnapped, he heard Kai's voice and turned to see him.

Then seven guards came and tried to capture Kai and Tala, but in matter of seconds the guards were knocked unconscious. Kai and Tala could easily get them down.

Kai went to the bars again and Tala stood guarding the entrance.

Ray quickly stood up and went to the bars that separated them. .Kai asked "is everyone fine?" , Ray told him that he was alright , and then he moved and woke up the others, who also woke up slowly and confused. In few seconds the four blade breakers were aware of the situation.

"Where are we?" asked Kenny, "At the abbey" said Tala, "What are they going to do to us?" asked Kenny as he checked the jail's walls. "We need to get out of here, as soon as possible" said Kai.

"But how are we suppose to break this bars?" asked Max, "Use your beyblades" said Kai, then the bladebreakers started to search their pockets finding nothing "Uh...Kai? We don't have them" said Max, Kai clenched his teeth and mumbled "...Boris..." , Tala took out his beyblade , "let's use ours" said Tala. Kai nodded and took Dranzer from his pocket.

"Back up" said Kai, the blade breakers nodded and stood as far as they could from the wall.

"Stop!" yelled a figure that appeared escorted by five guards. "Why should I obey you? You know that guards aren't capable of stopping us" said Kai without lowering his launching position. Tala stayed the same way.

Boris laughed a bit before speaking "I know , but what about your friends? Can you protect them all? I don't think so".

The jailed blade breakers growled except Kenny who trembled of fear.

Kai clenched his teeth and lowered his beyblade, Tala did the same. Two guards approached to them and took Wolborg and Dranzer, to a glass case where Dragoon , Drigger and Draciel were. A really tense situation was going on.

The blade breakers stuck to the wall to see and hear it all. Tala and Kai stood motionless in a soldier way. Boris walked in front of them with his arms in his back, "Tala, Tala, Tala ... you traitor!" said Boris as he punched him in the face , Kai remained still knowing he couldn't help him otherwise it'll be worse for Tala.

A small stream of blood ran from the corner of his mouth, Tala stayed calmed and didn't defend himself. Then Boris walked towards Kai and stood in front of him.

The blade breakers watched anxiously.

"But you Kai, you're the worst of all, before continuing the experiment you'll receive your punishment, and don't you dare to try something stupid or your friends will die as soon as you try to escape" said Boris. Then Boris punched Kai's face, not only once but three , four times until Boris started to tire. And with one last punch Kai was sent to the floor.

Kai´s mouth dripped blood from the corners but still Kai stood up like nothing had happened to him and looked at Boris with cold eyes, full of hate. "Kai!" his friends started to yell.

"Tala! Help him!" yelled Tyson, Tala just averted and looked towards the floor.

Boris smiled evilly as he snapped his fingers two guards approached. Kai and Tala knew what was going to happen but they stood there without doing anything. The blade breakers watched with a quoted face, they couldn't think what were the guards were supposed to do.

Each guard started beating Kai and Tala, the blade breakers panicked as they saw the brutal scene. Tala and Kai just received each hit without defending themselves, "Kai!!" yelled Ray. "Come on Kai!! You can beat those stupid guards!! Yelled Tyson, but still Kai and Tala stood there receiving each blow.

**KEEP READING NEXT CHAPPIE!!**


	27. On to the rescue pt4

"But why? Aren't they defending themselves?" asked Max, then Boris' laughter was heard "isn't that obvious?" he asked, the blade breakers just glared. "he is trying to protect you, isn't that nice??" he smirked and laughed. All of the blade breakers didn't think they meant so much for kai. They just wished he could escape.

A guard punched Kai in the stomach several times leaving Kai gasping for air. Kai's face was being hit and his stomach couldn't take it no more. Tala was being hit too, but they left Tala only bruised and with a blooded, closed eye, Boris ordered to leave him alone but to continue with Kai. But they kept beating Kai.

Ray and the others tried to break the jail with all their effort but it was useless, they could only watch how their captain was beaten almost to dead.

Kai was pinned to the wall as his stomach was being hit and hit. Kai stood still heavily breathing, blood run down his face, "That's enough" yelled an old man. Everyone turned to see Voltaire who had entered the lab.

The guard drop him and Kai fell to his knees clutching his stomach with one hand and using the other hand as a third leg for not losing balance, a little blood pool was forming below Kai as his blood dripped from his face. Then Kai started to cough blood, the blade breakers watched wide eyed, Kai was really badly injured but still they couldn't do anything to help him and the worst of all was that they were the cause Kai was that injured and that made them even angrier.

Kai kept coughing blood , and trembling, he stood up , he lost his balance and fell backwards but he could lean back and watch hid grandfather coming. What amazed the blade breakers was Kai's endurance in all the beating they didn't hear a yell, or any sign of pain coming from Kai or Tala, they could only hear Kai's heavy breathing.

Voltaire approached to Kai and observed him, Kai's eyes were covered by hair strands falling down his face, he could only see blood running down his face. "Move them to the main lab" said Voltaire

"but, he needs to get his punishment" insisted Boris, The Blade Breakers couldn't believe that Kai's own grandfather treated Kai like that. The blade breakers' rage raised up and up each second.

"Just give him the sedate, and take them all to the main lab, Dickenson will come , so move before he brings the police" said Voltaire as he left the lab. "Give him the dose" ordered Boris in an angry tone, a guard nodded and again pressed Kai to the wall and injected Kai a strange luminous yellow liquid right in the neck, Kai just clenched his tteth in pain but made no sound.

The guard dropped Kai, Kai started to felt dizzy , his vision started to blur.

The blade breakers felt terrible they couldn't believe that was actually happening.

Tala went to Kai's side and lifted him up to a sitting position. Kai didn't spoke the dose was starting to have effect , Kai felt dozy and couldn't hear or see anymore, he fell asleep.

The guards came and took Kai away and jailed Tala with the Blade Breakers. The Blade Breakers checked Tala and helped him with his injuries. They cleaned Tala's blood from his eye but still he couldn't open it.

Then a transparent wall was lowered and enclosed the walls where the blade breakers and Tala were, "What's happening?" asked Tyson, "We're just moving" said Boris , then all of them started to fell dozy and soon all of them were asleep , again.

Without noticing , the blade breakers , Tala and Kai were transported in helicopter to a secret lab in the snowed mountains of Russia. This was the main lab of all Biovolt , which ,of course, was hidden because experiments with humans were done. Voltaire constructed this new lab after Kai ruined the last abbey, this lab had more security and it was well hidden.

Behind the lab a great cliff rested , a hundred meter cliff that ended with a cold running river.

The blade breakers and Tala slowly opened their eyes, "I'm getting tired of this naps" said Tyson. "Where are we?" asked Max, (The captured blade breakers were in something like a crystal prison, just like the walls in the BBA research lab, those that appeared when Kai rescued Max from being crushed).

The entire room was white and shinny.

"This must be Biovolt's main lab" said Tala, "Where's Kai?" asked Ray. They soon gasped as they saw their friend. Kai was in a capsule.

They would watch the whole experiment process.

"You must be honored" said Boris, "Why would we be honored watching our friend die" growled Ray, "Oh, don't worry he's too important for us to let him, you better worry about your lives, because as soon as this experiment finishes, you're going to be eliminated" said Boris as he laughed and left them.

"Is Kai going to be ok? After all that beating he may be dying in this moment!" said Kenny, Tala shook his head, "Don't worry we are used to that kind of punishments, that's the way the abbey makes you stronger" said Tala, the rest of the blade breakers gasped, "So since you were children they treated you like that?" asked Max, "Unfortunately, yes" sighed Tala.

"What is happening here?" asked Max, "What are they going to do to Kai?" asked Tyson, "Tala, can you tell us something?" asked Ray, Tala nodded and started "Biovolt is trying to take over the world, but they are researching with children and bit-beasts to materialize them and have a real powerful bit-beast army" said Tala.

keep reading next chapter!!


	28. Inner Fire

"But how? Can that be possible?" asked Chief, Tala continued "By means of ancient magic and modern science combined to fuse a human with a bit-beasts, apparently this could be possible thousands of years ago by an ancient civilization"

"But why Kai?" asked Max, "Kai has been in this experiment since ten years ago, when the experiment started everything seemed normal, but Kai testes Black Dranzer and by a unknown reason the bit-beasts power was exploded to the maximum destroying the entire abbey. After that Kai lost his memory and the media was on Voltaire so he took Kai to Japan, until that event was buried in the past. When Kai came here after so much time, the second phase of the experiment was done, and when the last phase was about to be done he escaped again." Said Tala.

The Blade Breakers stood silent , know they kind of comprehended why Kai was the way he was. And they understood why Kai had those powers when Elena was murdered. Then the silence was broken by a voice "everything settled" the guys watched from the wall.

Kai was in one of those green tubes , some probes inserted in his neck and arms, wires connected to his head and other parts of the body, Kai was only wearing black shorts. An oxygen mask covering his mouth. Aside from Kai, Dranzer's bit-chip was in a luminous yellow liquid enclosed in a glass capsule connected to Kai's green capsule.

Voltaire watched from his office , a big screen showed the whole lab. He used a radio to call Boris"Start" said Voltaire. Boris ordered "start phase #3" five scientists nodded, one was managing some levers, two of them typed in huge computers that managed all the lab , other was observing Kai and taking notes with a pencil. And the other checked Kai in other computer.

The computer had Kai in a 3-d form, and showed status, brain vibrations, blood pressure, heart pounds per minute, everything was checked with detail. "Introducing primal solution into the subject" said a scientist as he lowered a lever, a yellow substance was introduced into Kai by the tubes that were connected to his body.

Kai remained without change, the scientist kept typing, the status screen showed that Kai's heart and pressured fastened a bit. They did the same process three or four more times, until his blood was totally fused with the yellow substance. Kai's blood pressure and heart fastened even more, his brain vibrations raised up too.

Everyone awaited anxiously , Voltaire and Boris watched as the scientist was pulling the last lever. The blade breakers and Tala watched desperately . As the last lever was pulled up, Kai's capsule and Dranzer started to flash, in their respective colors, Kai's body started to shake violently as a red luminous substance entered his brain, Kai's triangles red-flashed, blue- flashed and red-flashed , on and on.

No one could see what was happening because of the flash, everyone was practically blinded. When the light ceased Kai floated in the water unchanged.

"Damn!" yelled Boris as he punched Kai's capsule. "What went wrong?!" he yelled, the scientists started to fear for their lives, "according to our data the process was complete" said a frightful scientist as he showed Boris the computer.

"This won't stay like this! Prepare it again!" yelled Boris, "But if we do, the subject has high possibilities of dying" said a doctor, "I don't care!, and if you don't do what I say prepare to die you too!!" Boris rage frightened all. The lab man fearful started to type again in the computer, and preparing more of those yellow solutions.

"Leave him alone!!" yelled Ray from the cell, "I'm sick of you! Kai will not wake up so I better dispose of you know!" said Boris as he took the control out.

"I don't want to die so young!" Kenny started to sob. Kai's eyebrow tingled for a moment.

A scientist checked the brain vibrations , "I could swear he woke up for a moment" but then he kept typing. What no one saw was that Dranzer wasn't in her chip anymore.

"I'm going to finish you once and for all" said Boris as he pressed the button, the gaps in the cell opened and a purple smoke started to infiltrate their lungs, ...down" said Tala, everyone covered their faces in the floor but anyways the smoke was getting to their lungs making them cough.

Kai could hear Boris laughing and his friends coughing, the capsule's green liquid started to bubble, the scientists noted it , "Sir, you better come and check this" , Boris came and touch the capsule , "AHH!! It is boiling!!" said Boris as he backed up "What's happening here?"

Then the computers started to have short circuits and have small explosions, the capsule started to fissure ,the green liquid escaped through the fissures , the blade breakers kept coughing and resisting what they could.

Boris noted that Kai was sort of waking, "...impossible..." he thought as he watched thoroughly the Kai's eyes suddenly opened revealing red-full eyes, Boris was startled and fell backwards, Kai's triangles turned red...Then CRASH!! The main computer exploded leaving a great smoke cloud that covered everything , and a fire was expanding through the whole lab Boris and the scientists left the lab as a fire started devouring everything.

Voltaire stood up angrily as he watched from his screen , "this can't be possible!" he yelled as he punched his desk.

Suddenly Kai's capsule finally broke, smoke was everywhere and nothing could be seen, Ray was starting to loose his senses when he heard a loud noise, the wall had been totally destroyed. Ray opened an eye, and could see a silhouette between the smoke curtain , it was a winged silhouette , Ray rubbed his eyes and Kai was again with his blue triangles (with his clothes already on , don't ask me how he just did it) came up from the smoke curtain, "I must have inhaled too much gas" said Ray, as Kai helped him up.

Soon the rest of the gang was up.

Tyson picked and broke the glass case and took all the beyblades.

Then everyone was running through the fire, but they didn't noticed that the fire wasn't harming them, they were too hurried to look at details as that. They finally made it out of the building, but they were still in the abbey yard. They could hear the red alarm.

Guards came from everywhere , Kai, Tala and Ray could handle the guards that tried to capture them, Kenny practically squeezed from the guards hands and couldn't be caught, Tyson and Max used their tops to blow them away.

"Boris! You better catch them" yelled Boris, but soon he heard police sirens, Voltaire growled . Boris took a gun and went for the blade breakers. Tala kept battling but he couldn't feel that Boris was approaching from behind, then he felt something pinned to his head and immediately he paralyzed. Now Boris had an arm around Tala's neck and a gun aiming at Tala's head.

The Blade Breakers paralyzed completely.

To be continued....

Hey thanks everyone, sorry I can say thanks the correct way but I'm really in a rush.

Oh!! And other thing fanarts will be posted this saturday (sorry I haven't finished coloring them)

Here are the steps :

enter 

clic in the fanart button in the menu

browse for beyblade

search any fanart you believe its mine, (there's no browser for authors, but I'm susaku too, don't worry there are only four pages of fanarts, as soon as you find any susaku fanart , click my name to see all the fanarts)


	29. Fire Warrior

Author's note: Hey , I'm sorry to all those who follow the fanfic, I can assure it was not laziness , my computer's now dead really dead, I have access to a computer once per week, but the last three ones I couldn't go. Oh!! And the fanarts are ready.!!

--------

In last chapters….

Kai and the Blade Breakers finally won the Championships against the Demolition Boys. After that Kai remembers parts of his past, thanks to that he remembers that Tala was his friend so he decides to help him escape from Biovolt's hands. Everything goes ok, until Boris captures the rest of the Blade Breakers and blackmails Kai , for he to surrender. Kai didn't have other choice but to obey Boris. Kai , Tala and the others are transported to a secret lab, where Kai undergoes an experiment and manages to escape. But when they are about to leave Boris captures Tala…

-----------

Chapter # 26

"Fire Warrior"

Everyone stopped… Kai stopped fighting as well as Ray , Max's and Tyson's beyblades spun in their places without attacking. Boris's face was darkened as his right arm pressed Tala's body against his chest , and his left hand holding a silver gun against Tala's head.

Kai's teeth and fists clenched, then abbey guards grabbed Ray's , Max's , Tyson's and Kenny's arms , and put them behind their backs. (Kai was still free). Silence was broken by Kai's mutter full of hatred "…Boris…".

Boris started to laugh in a low voice but soon his laughter became maniac, Kai stood motionless then he gasped a little when he saw Boris' face. His face was that of an insane person, his pupils were totally thinned and his mouth painted a maniac grin, but still his face had darkness and evilness. He stopped laughing and talked "… all my research, all my work…haha… years of exhausting investigations… so much money wasted…". Boris was now really insane.

"Dude, he really is crazy" said Tyson

Kai started to really worry about Tala's safety, his friends were again captured his frustration and anger were growing each second.

Boris continued "… Kai, Kai, Kai you are my master piece and if sacrifices are needed for you to return …" he started to play with the trigger.

Kai's face darkened as he thought "why can't I leave this things in my past, why?" , "Don't you worry, if Tala isn't enough we've got a blade breaker's reserve pack ahahaha" he laughed.

Kai's fist clenched started to drip blood, his fists were so tighten that his own nails were cutting his hands. Ray and the other noticed this and their anger also grew , but they were useless they couldn't do anything and that made them angrier.

"Look at you, you're so pathetic like the first time you entered the abbey" Boris continued bothering Kai. Kai's anger just increased. Then Ray noticed something really weird, Kai's surroundings, edges, or what it seemed to be his aura were distortional , (like when you see fire, right above the flame the images look all strange , when there's too much heat, hope you got my point.).

"Kai are you alright?" asked Ray, with this everyone turned to see Kai. Boris grew a little nervous and started to sweat.

----------Meanwhile in the abbey---------

Mr. Dickinson had taken police patrols to the abbey, assuming the right that Voltaire had kidnapped the blade breakers , but unfortunately he got there too late , the blade breakers had already been taken to the secret lab in the mountains. Having no evidence the police had no other choice but to leave.

Voltaire laughed of Mr. D. "You will not get away with this!" assured Mr. Dickinson before tripping into his limo. Voltaire just laughed and went to his chamber to know about the situation, no one could inform him and he became growing impatient.

Mr. Dickinson tried to think to where did Voltaire had taken the kids, but he just couldn't he didn't even noticed that the limo had stop ,his thoughts were interrupted by the driver, "Excuse me Mr. Dickinson, but some kids are blocking us the way.", "What?" Mr. Dickinson got out of the limo. Outside in the street were Brian, Spencer and Ian.

Brian said "We know where they are kept", Mr. Dickinson gladly invited them to the limo.

------ Back with Kai-------

Kai's shadowed face hid his eyes.

"Let's start!! Ahahaha" maniacally yelled Boris. The blade breakers gasped as he was about to pull the trigger, Tala shut his eyes. Boris suddenly stopped he have felt a spine-chilling sensation. Then as if he knew were the source was he nervously turned to see Kai.

The blade breakers and Tala started at Boris, why did he stop? They followed Boris' gaze and watched in awe. Kai's crimson eyes shone in a red bright tone, his hair started to change of color , his gray-blue hair started flashing into a pale blond, but not only that it started to grow larger!

Right in front of Kai floated his red gem, shining like crazy, letting red beam lights flash everywhere.

Powerful gusts moved the trees wildly, the blue sky was turning into a shade of red.

"What is Kai doing??!"

Then the red gem placed itself into Kai's forehead releasing even more red light beams.

Then powerful gusts started coming from Kai, the gusts threw everyone, the blade breakers and Tala freed themselves, but still remained in the floor.

The windows from the lab started shattering one by one, then everyone's jaw almost fall as a pair of red huge wings appeared behind Kai and enclosed him into a fire cocoon.(people imagine it like yue , from card captors sakura, but instead of only wings enclosing him, also fire enclosing around the wings) "Am I dreaming??!!" asked Tyson, "Then I think we both are having the same dream" said Max.

Boris laughed insanely "hahahahahaha at last!! My work resumes into this!!!"

(Inside the cocoon) Kai's hair grew longer, and it turned into a pale blond (like dranzer's) , his arms thingies (I don't know how are they called) they became totally red and the points sharpened and became part of Kai, his black top remained the same except for some golden accessories that appeared in his chest, his forehead was adorned with the red gem that placed itself into kai's forehead a golden crown emerged from the gem(well not exactly a crown but the thingy that Dranzer has in her head, check out the fanart you'll get my point). Kai's blue cargo pants were changed for a dark orange with dark red stripes pants.

(outside the cocoon)

Everyone watched in awe, astonished they didn't know what to expect. Then suddenly the cocoon released so much red light that everyone had to cover their eyes. Finally the light slowly ceased, everyone slowly uncovered their eyes and they wide eyed observed a fire creature opening his red-fire wings revealing himself. Everyone stared at the new look Kai had, Tyson rubbed his eyes a pair of times. Max , Ray, Tala and Kenny stood up slowly without stopping looking at Kai.

The sky went sky blue again. And the wind stopped.

"What the hell is that??" yelled one of the guards, one of them started shooting at Kai, Kai easily dodged the bullets and with his incredible velocity appeared behind the guard, the guard felt it behind of him and frightened ran out of the place.

The other guards fearfully ran out of the scene.

Kai had a cold expression on his face as he looked Boris who was kneeling and smiling (insanely of course)Kai appeared in a flash in front of Boris, he was startled and started begging to Kai "please leave me alone, I didn't mean to hurt you" he started pleading for his life, Kai just looked at him with disgust "stupid coward" said Kai and started walking towards his friends.

Boris launched himself and grabbed his gun and aimed at Kai, "Kai!!" yelled Ray noticing this, Boris shot once but Kai just moved his head slightly and the bullet passed along. Kai turned and faced Boris, Boris stood up "… Die!!!" he yelled and shot another three times but again Kai dodged them all, the blade breakers and Tala threw themselves to the floor covering their heads.

"Why don't you die??!!" Boris freaked and tried to shoot more but the ammo had already finished, then Kai slowly raised his right hand and opened it, everyone ( blade breakers and tala) and their eyes widened (again) as from Kai's palm appeared a fire-ball and then a flamethrower which flames were going to hit Boris, Boris' face dripped sweat and tried to cover with his arms but he was launched with impact force through a wall.

The Blade Breakers and Tala, were more astonished of Kai's lack of hesitance than his fire powers. They could hear Boris yelling in agony and didn't want to turn to where Boris was lying. Kai without turning to see them said "Get out of here and run as far as you can" and after that he opened his wings and flew off.

The others had no choice but to obey and leave the lab. They ran trough the snowy forest, "Do you think here is safe?" asked Kenny, they all stopped and looked to the sky to search Kai, Kai was looking at them with a satisfaction look, and then again turned to the lab.

From Kai's left arm a red light-made bow appeared (without the string) Kai then appeared a fire-made arrow in his right hand and positioned with bow, then a very thick string appeared from the bow, now Kai was ready and aiming to the main part of the lab, but he waited until the scientists guards and all the staff were far enough, he didn't care if Boris was dead or alive he was going to destroy that lab now!

"Fire Arrow!" said Kai as he let the arrow go, everyone looked how a small red light moved towards the lab. As soon as the arrow made it to the lab , CRASH!!!, a HUGE explosion was made, it covered the whole lab , then other explosions were made because of the lab equipment and chemicals, the trees around shook violently.

AAAA!! The blade breakers yelled as they covered with their arms from the wind that came from explosion, the same with the other persons that fled.

Soon the wind calmed and the lab explosions too, now fire was consuming every single part of the lab.

The sky was starting to turn shades of orange as the sun set.

Kai watched coldly , then he watched to the horizon ,he heard something. A pair of helicopters were approaching, Kai flew to them thinking it were Voltaire's ,preparing to attack he flew at top speed to them. He prepared a fire ball in both hands when he heard "What the heck is that thing!!?? Shoot him!!" said the pilot.

Then a man aimed at Kai. Kai kept flying but in the second helicopter he saw Mr. Dickinson and the rest of the Demolition Boys who were watching him astonished (like everyone else in this fanfic) Kai disappeared the fire balls and let them behind, he flew to the rest of the team. They could identify him , no doubt it had to be Kai, he might have changed but his face was the same they four thought.

Kai knew this and cursed himself for being so imprudent, after all he didn't want to be seen.

The Blade Breakers and Tala were buried by snow , that fell from the pines and trees, they unburied their selves and took the snow out of their clothes, "This is way too weird, I don't understand anything" said Tyson, "I know how you feel , I think all of us feel the same" said Ray, "I can't understand it was all so fast, the kidnapping, the experiment, the psycho scientist, the cool transformation and the massive destruction" said Max as he grabbed his head.

"I guess we'll have to wait" said Tala as he saw Kai flying towards them. Kai softly landed in front of them , "Kai-." Started Ray, but Kai interrupted him "There's no time for explanation, they're searching you" said Kai as he pointed the far away but visible helicopters.

"Who is it?" asked Tala , "Mr. Dickinson, Brian and the rest of the team" said Kai, Tala smiled , "They've already saw me , so just tell them to be quiet until we talk about this-." Kai was interrupted by Max , "Why? Aren't you coming with us?" he asked , Kai shook his head, his friends alarmed, they thought he would go after Voltaire or something like that.

"But why?" , "Are you okay?" , "bla bla bla?", Kai was being bombarded with questions, he couldn't even understand what were they saying. "silence!" everyone shut up as soon as Kai blurted out, "I will met you afterwards" and he turned and opened his wings to fly.

" may I ask why?" asked Tala, "It's because…" everyone waited anxiously , silence…, "I don't know how to return to normal" said Kai , wooooooossssssshhh ---silence--- and thud!! Everyone fell anime style, except Tala who was sweatdropping.

"What do you mean, you don't know how to change??!!" yelled Tyson , then gusts start blowing from the sky ,the helicopters were practically above them throwing rope ladders,

"I don't have time, I'll see you tonight" he said and took off , and flew past the helicopters and startle everyone in them.

Ray , Tala , Tyson, Max and Kenny went up with the ladder , although Kenny was frightened to dead, but the helicopter couldn't land near them. "Good grief, we found you , I've been two days sick worried about you" said Mr. Dickenson, "Thank you for rescuing us" said Tyson, "I couldn't have done it without them" said Mr. D. as he pointed to Brian and the others, Tala smiled to them ,they returned the smile.

"About Kai…" started Mr. Dickenson, " We'll talk about later" said Tala as he looked Mr. D. and the rest of the Demolition Boys, "Oh, I understand" said Mr. D. , Brian, Spencer and Ian nodded. And no one talked about it.

Finally, the Blade Breakers and Tala have been rescued , Kai flew away but he would return to see his comrades, … Boris no one knows if he's dead or alive after all no one saw his corpse…

Thanks to all those who reviewed

Master Franny: Again thanx for your reviews I'll always appreciate them. Hope you keep up with the story!! Arigatou

Nettik Girl: Hey!! Thanx again and I hope you are better , and I would like you to continue reading, please stick around!! Arigatou

Summing up the stars, Raven, anime luvr, feline mistress , hibari afrodite, evil-kai girl, Jani rieme,: hope you keep up with the story.

Sorry to thank you this way, but I'm in a rush, (like always...sigh) again I'm sorry for spelling as well as grammar mistakes, oh!!! And at last I've finally uploaded the fanarts, search them in , if I didn't uploaded before was because of my stupid scanner...


	30. Forgotten Legend pt1

Authors note: People this is another 2 in 1 chapter, hope u enjoy it.

Ch 27

----In the Balcov's abbey---

"Sir, the experiment was a 97 success. The individual could materialize magnificent powers , and even physical body parts" he tried to lower Voltaire's temper.

"…good…" he calmed a bit "but… he escaped and destroyed the whole lab" Voltaire's fist punched his desk, "What??!!!" he exclaimed rage full, as scientist talked with him , with a screen, the man became nervous as Voltaire maddened.

"Should we capture him?" asked the scientist, "..no… I can't make any move , the police is over me as well as the media, plus you could not capture him…" said Voltaire.

Before Voltaire could turn on the screen off "Sir…" asked the man, "what?!" blurted Voltaire , "Sir, Boris is still lost, should we send a rescue patrol?" asked the scientist, "no, after all this was his fault" said Voltaire and turned off the screen.

------- back with the blade breakers---------

----The sunset embraced the fatigued bladers with its shades of yellow and orange as they watched the Russian mountains from the helicopters ----

The blade breakers and Tala ,were rescued at the snowy Russian mountains. Kai gained new powers but he couldn't return to his normal appearance and flew away promising he would be back … as for Boris , his body was never found.

--- back with the blade breakers---

The blade breakers and the demolition boys were resting at one of the BBA's headquarters , they were being protected by bodyguards that stood on their door, as for the windows and the rest of the entrances they were unwatched because the room were they rested was at the highest story of the building which was thirty stories high, who would enter by the window? The security thought , unless it was by an helicopter they couldn't be reached.

Silence reigned the room , the blade breakers and the demolition boys, kept silent. The silence started to bother the blade breakers , as for the demolition boys, Ian ,Spencer and Brian sat silently. Tala stood next to the window observing the dark sky. Kenny typed in his laptop, Max, Ray and Tyson sat silently uncomfortable because of the silence.

"How is Kai supposed to enter?" asked Tyson breaking the silence , Ray looked a window , "Isn't that obvious?" asked Ray. Then someone knocked the door, a man dressed in black ( a guy from the security team). "Guys, some persons are here to visit you" said the man. Mr. Dickenson entered followed by the parents of the blade breakers.

Max's parents went and hugged Max, the same did Ray's and Kenny's . Tyson's grandfather and father came, but Tyson's grandfather took out his kendo stick and followed Tyson throughout the room. "I'm so happy you returned!!" he yelled as he swung his wooden sword. "That's okay!! But can't you a normal grandfather and hug me instead of killing me??" he asked , everyone laughed at the scene, except for the demolition boys who kept their seriousness.

Something lurked out in the shadows, Tala smiled.

"Where are Rin and Ran?" asked Ray, "They wanted to come, but they fell asleep" said Ray's mom, "Oh, I see.." but Ray noticed something from the corner of his eye, a red flash passed by the window. Ray quickly understood who it was. Ray walked to Mr. Dickenson , "Hey Mr. Dickenson" started Ray.

"What is it Ray?" , "Do you remember we were going to talk about something?… well it is time" he said.

"Oh, I understand , don't you worry" said Mr. Dickenson , then he went to the center of the room , "uh-hum (he cleared his throat and everyone turned to see him) , I'm sorry but the security staff has a limit time for visits , and I'm afraid the limit has exceeded , sorry this will be until all this problem is solved".

All the parents saddened and gave to their respective sons a farewell hug, and left the room, except Mr. Dickenson. "that was too short" sighed Max.

(That night , the young bey bladers agreed with Mr. Dickenson, that Tyson's father should be there when Kai arrived.)

"Yes , but we have something more important to do" said Ray, as Tala opened a window.

"Like what? And why can I stay and the other don't?" asked Tyson's father, but no one answered him as everyone watched the window.

Everyone waited for him to enter. A few seconds later the fire angel entered the room. Everyone started at him, but mostly Brian , Ian, Spencer and Mr. Dickenson who hadn't seen him well. But Tyson's father was so astonished and Tyson could notice that, "Did I look like that?" Tyson asked, but no one answer.

"I'm … I'm …impressed" said Mr. Granger (I'll call Tyson's father like that, I don't know his real name, any suggestions?) , "What is he doing here?" Kai asked a little bit annoyed, obiously talking about Mr. Granger.

Mr. Granger went really nervous as Kai glared him.

"Don't worry, he might even help you" said Tyson, "I don't need help!" Kai blurted. Tyson backed afraid that Kai would toast him like chicken.

"Calm down" said Ray , Kai just humped. "Can anyone explain what's happening here? Is this a joke?" Tyson's father, stood up and started examining Kai's wings, rising up Kai's temper. "They inedeed look real" said Mr. Granger as he kept touching Kai's crimson feathers.

Tyson quickly grabbed his father and sat him down, "dad!" he yelled, "what?? Isn't this a joke?" he kept asking , "Do I look like a joke?" an annoyed Kai stated, Tyson sweatdropped and whispered " hey dad, better shut up I don't want to end in Kentucky fried chicken"

Tyson's father became serious and amazed at the same time. "How do we start?" asked Max, Kai sat crossed legs and arms. But before anyone could talk Tala spoke "Where's Boris?" , Kai just said "don't know, probably dead" he said coldly. In some way the demolition boys felt surprised and at the same time relieved with the news.

"Voltaire is going to rescue him, if he's still alive" said Ian, Kai shook his head "up to this point Boris has failed too much, and with the police behind my grandfather…"

"So Voltaire Hiwatari, didn't stop his experiments on humans…" said Mr. Granger not noticing that everyone heard him.

"What did you mean with "didn't stop" ?" asked Tyson, "Uh… well , eight years ago the abbey exploded…" said Mr. Granger , the demolition boys and Kai a seemed to respond to this comment.

"The reasons are still unknown , evidence was never found, but in the rubble, advanced lab equipment was found, it was discovered that human genetic material was being tested , but the human on which the research was based, also disappeared from the scene" continued Tyson's father.

The demolition Boys unconsciously turned to see Kai who's eyes were lost into the shadows that the pale blond hair strands made. _"Boris told us once, that Kai turned the abbey into ruins… soo that's when he met … Elena" _Ray thought as he noticed Kai's dark expression. But not only Ray the rest of the blade breakers remembered it too.

Kai's mood changed to a bitter one, when he remembered the poor Elena and his husband, who were dead because of him, Kai's feeling of guilt raised every time he remembered that.

"Although the lab evidence was there, Voltaire made them disappear and he never went to a court" Mr. Granger said. "He'll never go" said Kai.

"What in the world did they do?" asked Mr. Granger, " don't really know" replied Kai. "Kai, I think you should be more cooperative" gently said Mr. Dickenson. Kai sighed and

was about to talk when Tyson interrupted him "I'll get to the point how did you do the super saiyan trick?" he asked , Kai was a little amused by the fact that he had been called

a super saiyan.

When Kai was about to talk, a feminine voice interrupted him as his red gem started glowing red "fate has chosen its way , and its too soon for some of you to know."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Dizzy. Then Kai stood up, but something was not right his eyes lost their bright as if he was possessed or something , then Kai opened his wings full length, "Kai what are you going to do?" asked a nervous Max, then again the feminine voice was heard "just the chosen ones are ready" and as soon as she stopped talking , from Kai's wings six scarlet feathers were , stabbed into Mr. Dickenson's, Mr. Granger's , Kenny's , Brian's , Ian's and Spencer's chest.

They all fell backwards unconscious , the red feather soon disappeared like shining dust. The ones who didn't receive a shot , stood astonished at such an unexpected movement.

"Dad!!!" Tyson yelled as he ran to his father's side, "What did you do??!!" he yelled angrily , "Don't worry they're sleeping" said Ray as he checked Tyson's father. Tala nodded as he checked his teammates pulse. "The same here" said Max , as he checked Mr. Dickenson and Kenny.

The feminine voice was again heard, it came from the red gem, "their memories were just erased so that they don't remember any of this" said Dizzy. Everyone wondered how did she know but that wasn't important right now.

Then Kai's eyes went back to normal and the crimson gem's light slowly faded away.

Now Tala, Max , Ray and Tyson were the only ones awake.

"Would you mind telling us , what's happening here?" asked Tyson to Kai.

Kai shook his head, but then again his red gem shone dimly , and a feminine voice was again heard – "Fate has bounded all of you, your past shall be revealed... it's time" then again the red gem glowed like crazy blinding everyone even Kai.

Tala uncovered his eyes, and as soon as they were open they widened a lot, the same with the others except for Kai. "What the?" asked Tyson .

They were standing in a grassy plain were the grassy plain seemed to be endless, the only thing that was different was the small hill where they were standing , under a gigantic tree.

"What is this place?" asked Ray as a soft breeze toyed with his hair tail.

To be continued...

Hey thanx to all those who reviewed...

Master Franny: thanx for keeping with da fic, you're right I'm way too salow, but I'll try to speed up my updates, did ya see my fanarts?

Hibari afrodite: thanx for da review, I'm happy you liked the fanarts.

Jani Rieme: of course not!! This would not be the ending , I'm already planning a sequel (hope you like the idea), and as for Kai mmmm I'm planning a little adventure in the city, he will soon get his normal form.

Raven: again hope you stick with the fic, and thanx for the comments for the fanarts.

people! hope you like ma next chappy!


	31. Forgotten Legend pt2

Happy new Year and Merry Christmas!!

Susaku:HEY!!! People! …… I'm soooo sorry for being late so I owe u all the chapters I delayed, so I've decided to finish it, but hey no! I'm not planning to leave it incomplete!! I'm really happy with 200 reviews!! So I'm going to post the last chapters, which will be really long chapters, I just want to apologize for the looong wait, so hope you aren't too mad at me… gomme ne really… specially master franny, hope you aren't too mad ..

So let's get on with the final chapters!!

Ancient Past Revealed

--------Darkness----------

A limp figure lied in pure darkness, nothing else but black…blood bathed his body, his face now showed burn injuries, his lavender hair was now gray covered with ashes, through the broken red glasses a pair of glassy eyes stared into nothingness, thus his mind wandered somewhere.

"Whe…where am I??" he asked to himself, "What happened??" he thought again, until his mind surfed back.

------- flashback--------

POV (sorry if turns like crap, its my first Pov, cuz I'm combining past and present tenses , hope you don't get too much confused.)

I was hiding myself in the shadows , waiting for the right time to attack. Kai had just escaped , and that bastard will not escape again, I could hear the screams of the beaten guards. Fools!! How could armed guards be beaten , by some kids??!! I better capture Kai, I will punish him as soon as this finishes! Then something caught my eye, Tala was vulnerable by his back, this was just perfect.

That bastard will also be punished for traitor!!

I prepared my magnum gun. I walked silently until I could grab him by the neck and hold him still, he struggled and instantly stop when I put my gun in his right temple. I savored victory as Kai saw me and instantly surrender. The rest of the kids soon followed him and stopped, finally I've won.

I started teasing the boy, I had won!!! Hahaha and I was really enjoying it. But then wind gusts started to blow in every direction, the weather changed drastically and something startled me, fire appeared from nowhere!!! And engulfed Kai, after a brief moement, there was my masterpiece!!! Kai stood with a pair of scarlet wings in his back, he had conserved the black top but without the golden buttons, or the red frames, his hair turned pale blond and was as large as Dranzer's, his cargo pants turned into fiery shades of orange, his blazing-menacing eyes, glared me… that's when I felt pure horror , I was so astonished that I didn't notice Tala freeing himself. Cold sweat ran from my forehead as he lifted and opened his palm directed at me…I knew what was coming, I hoped he would desist the attack or at least hesitate… but No!! that bastard burned me totally…

------ end flashback--------

"Shit!! Voltaire abandoned me…" Boris thought, then he heard a creepy voice that made a chill run in his spine. "Let darkness consume you" …… "What??" thought Boris," Let darkness consume you…darkness is power, …you will have power" again the creepy voice spoke.

"…Yes… give me power…" he managed to make a weak smile, after all he was at the edge of dead. Hahahaha laughter seemed to fill the endless darkness as a huge black phoenix appeared in front of the limp body of Boris.

"Fool… humans are so weak…" he said as he eyed Boris.

Boris' glassy eyes widened in horror at the beasts glare. "You will have power" BD said. But BD thought at the same moment "I just need a black heart, so I can go to the real world again… and have my revenge on Kai and Dranzer… they will pay with their lives!!"

Then Black Dranzer turned into black light, (well if that's possible) and entered to Boris' body. Boris laughed as he felt the power surge…his eyes glowed red as he stood up, darkness dispersed leaving him into the burned remains of the lab, at snowy Russian mountains.

"Kai… prepare to die!!" he yelled as he maniacally laughed. His voice mixed up with Black Dranzer's , making it a really creepy voice…

-------------------

At Voltaire's office

A pair of cops, had just leaved the place… somehow Voltaire used his influences and again escaped from authority, he wasn't jailed for the lab in the mountains and the experiments with humans.

Voltaire clicked a button from the inter-communicator, "Come on in" he ordered.

Voltaire stood up and close the curtains to block the rising sun's rays.

Moments later three black-suited men entered. "I've finally finished with the police, I want you to get my grandson alive…I don't care which method you use, you can use all the resources you want, but bring Kai to me!!!… is that understood??" Voltaire spoke. The three men simply nodded and walked out the office.

They were in one of Voltaire's buildings, one of those that Kai destroyed with Black Dranzer, but Voltaire remodeled everything. The three men weren't going to go for Kai, they just led (long range) a team that would do it. Two helicopters awaited in the ceiling of the building, two teams of five s.w.a.t. dressed like people, with heavy weaponry boarded the helicopters and soon took off.

---------------------

Meanwhile in a parallel world….

The blade breakers and Tala watched in awe the beautiful horizon , it seemed so peaceful, so quiet, yet a great power could be sensed. Kai smiled as he recognized the place, they all five stood in a grassy hill under a huge oak that shadowed them, but still the sun could escape through the small openings the leaves did.

A soft breeze could be felt as it played with every teen's hair. Then Tyson , for no special, reason turned to see Kai, who was now watching the endless grassy horizon.(I got the idea from Zelda's Majora's mask, the last part), Tyson gasped "Kai… you're normal again!" at that comment everyone turned to see Kai who was relying on the tree's log, arms crossed , eyes closed.

Kai opened his eyes and looked his hands , he hadn't notice when did he change. "I guess so" was Kai's only reply. "Where are we?" asked Ray as he shielded his eyes from the sun, trying to see the end of the horizon. Max managed to say "this is… beautiful" as he looked the giant oak.

"Is this a kind of dream?" asked Tyson , to no one in particular.

"Yes and No" Kai calmly answered, everyone focused their attention into Kai.

"Have you been here?…hey… wait a sec…I remember you brought us here!!" yelled Tyson pointing at Kai. Kai just grinned at his comment , still relying on the oak.

"Kai-" spoke Tala, but Kai cut him "Soon your questions will be answered, she says you're prepared" stated Kai. Everyone watched in confusion , who was he talking to?? Prepared for what?? Everyone asked to themselves.

"Kai's gone nuts" whispered Tyson to Max, Kai overheard and glared to the pair, they just froze in place waiting for Kai's retort, but they saw as Kai turned his gaze to the skies, they followed the gaze but found nothing, until a red flash appeared in the skies, Dranzer slowly landed down the grassy hill.

"Dranzer" everyone gasped, except Kai who slowly walked to his friend a and caressed her long crimson neck, Dranzer happily lowered her head so Kai could gently touch her "cheek" (well birds don't have cheeks, but the part behind their beaks).

"Would you mind to explain what's happening here??" asked an impatient Tyson. "Soon" spoke the feminine voice, Tyson flinched at her voice, "wow, you can speak??" asked a freaked Tyson. Everyone stared in awe.

"And she's not the only one" came a voice from Tyson's white blade, as blue light flashed revealing a great blue dragon. Soon the other beyblades started flashing, green , purple and light blue. Revealing a giant tortoise , a beautiful white tiger and a howling light blue wolf.

(well in my fic the beasts don not move their mouths to speak , lets say is like telepathy, but they do smile and do gestures)

"Whoa!!" yelled Tyson as he his giant dragon went to his side.

"I can't believe it!! It's so cool!!" yelled an enthusiastic Max.

"This is great" gasped Ray as he saw his mighty white Tiger.

Tala just smiled silently as he saw his wolf pal running towards him.

Each beast ran to their owner's side. Ray patted gently Drigger's white fur. Max hugged playfully his giant mecha-tortoise, Tyson hugged his dragon too, Tala caressed his beast who was already lying on the floor, happily receiving his master's pets.

All of the beast seemed serious , they couldn't believe they were playful, the teens thought. They , in battle, are totally serious , but looking their beast's happy faces , they were as happy as them, though they didn't understand what was really happening.

"Is this a dream??" asked Max , as he watched carefully their awesome beasts.

"Yes and no, young tortoise" Dranzer spoke.

Now the teens waited for Dranzer to continue. "Your physical bodies are in the hotel room, yet your minds have been transported to a parallel world." she said.

Ray thought for a moment "So are we sleeping in our room?", Dranzer nodded.

They all seem thoughtful for a moment. But soon their faces were full of joy as their beasts claimed their attention.

Kai smiled as he saw his friends' amazed, happy, excited , all at the same time. Kai heard Dranzer saying "It is time" Kai nodded , and hopped onto Dranzer's back. All the gazes went to Kai and Dranzer as they saw Kai climbing his beast. The beasts looked Dranzer, as she felt the looks in her , she nodded, the other beasts nodded.

Everyone watched, as they wandered what were the beasts planning to do. Then Dranzer started to flap her wings, leaving wind gusts down in the earth, and then she flew off into the endless skies. Kai liked the sensations he felt when he flew with Dranzer, it was just so relaxing and soothing…

"Hey where are you going??!!" yelled Tyson to the skies not receiving response , instead Dragoon placed his neck in the floor near Tyson's feet, "Don't you worry, master" he said as he signaled Tyson to hop on. Tyson nodded and placed himself.

Then Dragoon took off too. "Whoa!! This is way too cool!!" he yelled as he felt the flying sensation. He had to place his cap firmly with one hand to prevent it from flying away.

Drigger lied down permitting Ray to hop onto his feline back, Ray smiled and Drigger, Drigger gracefully leaped down the hill and then he sped up leaving, Tala and Max , behind. "Drigger , you're awesome!!" Ray yelled as his hair and hair-tail waved wildly with Drigger's velocity.

"Wolborg" spoke Tala, the wolf nodded and did as Drigger letting his master hop on him. Wolborg jumped the hill , with one graceful movement. And as Drigger , wolborg sped up too.

Tala found soothing the wind , just as Kai, Tala didn't speak, he just patted Wolborg, it smiled and sped up more, from Wolborg's fur small snowflakes were being released in the wind as he ran, leaving a shining path as he sped up ,soon he reached Ray, Wolborg was a little bit behind Ray. They ran wildly in the plain grassy hills.

Then Tyson and Dragoon lowered to almost their level, he was on top of them. "Hey guys!! What about a race!!???" yelled Tyson.

"What about Max??!!" yelled Ray in response,

"Don't worry , we'll be back for him!!" he yelled as he turned backwards.

"Ok, but Drigger's faster!" Ray yelled, "We'll se about that!!" yelled Tyson as Dragoon roared happily with him. But they heard Wolborg's roar.

"Huh?? So you're racing too, heh?" asked Ray, Tala turned to see his beast and he nodded in agreement, Tala just sighed, he wasn't going to participate but … ok, he nodded to.

"oK!!, So that's make s 3 !! So lets start 3...2...1... Let it Rip!!! ….silence….. I meant Go!!" as soon as he finished the wolf, tiger and dragoon raced to their match speed.

The goal was a beach that was at the end of the grassy plain.

Max was a little upset, "Draciel , no offense but I think we can't reach them, look they are even playing races and we were left behind." sighed Max. They were still in the hill.

Kai and Dranzer just flew slowly in the skies. Max sighed again, "I just hope they don't forget about us.." "groarrrrr, groarr, gro" more than words were just growlings and noises Draciel made, but Max seemed to understand them. "What?? Are you serious, are you sure you can reach them?" Max asked surprised.

Draciel nodded and from his a pair of pumps appeared (I know Draciel don't has any pumps but I thought that he looked like a Blastoise) Max looked in confusion as his buddy withdrawn his feet into his shell, leaving his front legs and head outside. Now his body lied down, and his pumps turned backwards.

Draciel signaled Max to sit in his back, max nodded not understanding yet. But soon he discovered as Draciel slid in a super fast way, Max was holding onto Draciel's armor, when the conmotion of the took off passed, he opened his eyes to see that they were flying literally!!! Draciel has used his powerful pumps as a force to take off. And because of the hill they were flying! At a small height, but they were gaining more and more speed.

"YAY!!!!!COOL!! AWESOME!! DRACIEL!!! GO ON FASTER!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. His clothes moved wildly as well as his hair.

The three racers were too focused on them, so they didn't notice that Max was approaching at an incredible speed.

They were a few feet of reaching them, "Great!! Hurry we almost reach them !!!" yelled Max. The others were locking their gazes into the beach , the three of them were head to head, but Tala was gaining speed , leaving them behind, but the others too accelerated and now they were head to head again.

Draciel now was approaching more and more to the grass, until he finally reached the land, right in Tyson's left side. Draciel used his front legs to move . They easily passed Ray, Tala and Tyson who watched in awe at the super fast Tortoise , who leaved a wet path behind him.

Kai watched the racing below, but he didn't bothered to keep watching. His mind wandered lost in the beautifulness of the skies.

Max turned and waved goodbyes to his friends, as he and Draciel slid down a hill and slowly stopped in the shore's sand. who tried to reach them but they couldn't. Draciel withdrew his back legs and stood up, Max was still on top of him , so when Draciel stood up Max stayed on top but Draciel was carrying him in his shoulders.

Max smiled and laughed as he saw his friends coming. Wolborg and Drigger slid in the golden sand hills , leaving a trace behind. Dragoon slowly landed after them but kept Tyson in the upper part of his neck right behind his head. He just lowered so Tyson could talk with his friends.

"Hey!! You were not even in the race!!" joked Tyson, Max just laughed at him, so did Ray, Tala just smiled at this strange persons. They laughed but everyone reminded on their beast's backs. Then they heard Dranzer flapping but she decided not to land otherwise she would cause a sand cloud to rise. So she just spoke.

"Let's keep going", she said as she signaled with her beak, right into the deep sea. The other beasts nodded. And Dragoon took off again, serpenting into the skies, behind Dranzer.

Draciel dove into the water taking Max with him. Max felt the warm water as he dove with Draciel admiring the crystalline water. Then Draciel went outside the water, letting Max breathe, Max breathed the fresh air as he sailed on top of his aqua tortoise.

"But how…" Ray was about to ask how to follow them , but Wolborg stepped on the water making an ice path , right beside were Draciel swam. Dranzer and Dragoon flew up in the skies, but not so much they were near the other three beasts.

Draciel left waves as he swam at the velocity which Drigger and Wolborg were running. As Wolborg ran ,he left an ice path behind him, in which Dreigger was running on, using his large claws to not slip in the ice path.

Hours passed all of them were practically about to fell asleep, when they heard their bit-beasts cries as they saw their destination. It was an island, though there was fog or water vapor created for the waterfalls , the green mountains could be seen, they were big ones.

Kai recognized it as soon as he see it. "Wow" gasped Max, as he saw what it seemed to be

Ancient ruins high in the mountains. "What's that?" asked Tyson. Dragoon growled a bit, as if answering him. (telepathy.)

"So are we going there ,huh? Well, sounds cool to me" replied back Tyson.

"I know our minds are wandering somewhere, but are we still in Earth?" asked Max, Draciel shook his head, "No , This place was sealed away , into a parallel world , although it has a connection with the real world"

Max gasped as he saw the beautiful environment around the ruins.

Few moments later they arrived, Dranzer , Dragoon and Draciel were the first ones to arrive , Draciel hooked on Dranzer's toe to arrive flying. Drigger and Wolborg climbed their way up through the deep green-humid jungle.

Finally the teens got down from their beasts as they watched in awe, that great ruins. It was like an Egyptian-mayan sort ruin. There were like in a rectangular form, but no entrance could be seen.

The teens started to walk around except Kai, who stayed where they landed with all the beasts. The others walked around watching the four sides , of the place. Each wall seemed brownish.yellow, it sure looked old. Plants growing all over they had to move some of the plants to look clearly at the walls.

Each wall had an image, in the first one there were humans who looked like if they were praying to the skies, where all kinds of animals seemed to be.

The next face had humans living together with those beasts that came from the skies. Apparently living together in peace.

The third face had beasts and humans on both sides fighting each other, it was humans and beasts vs. humans and beasts , there were no distinction, chaos roamed every place , and fire seemed to consume everything , death and despair roamed everything.

The fourth face showed four mighty beasts , a blazing bird surrounded by flames, but it looked as if they were part of it. A dragoon that roamed in the clouds, a fiery tiger which sharp fangs were showed as it roar and his mighty claws are shown as it stood in his back legs, and an armored turtle roaming the sea. A part of the wall was covered with plants that fell from the roof hanging.

Something caught Tyson's, Ray's and Max's attention. They recognized their bit-beasts and something in them caught their glances, each one in their respective beasts. Each beast held on a gem. Drigger had an emerald in its forehead.

Draciel held a purple ametist in its left arm. And Dragoon held a diamond shaped sapphire in its forehead.

Kai saw this and knew that they were hypnotized by those gems.

Dragoon, Draciel and Drigger went and took the gems from their places. Purple, blue and green lights flashed as they were removed. Drigger and Dragoon took the gem with their mouths as for Draciel he used his front paw. Each of them went with their masters and left the gems in their hands.

Their eyes brighten as the gems glowed in their hands, they felt amazed for the gems yet they felt as if they have known this gems from before …

Then their attention were from the gems to the growl of their beasts that asked for attention.

"So would you mind to-" Tyson was cut by Kai.

"Just shut up and listen" he replied calmly as he went and leaned on one of the walls. The forth one that showed the beasts in all their glory.

"I'm all ears" said Max as he sat aside from his beast, the same did Ray, Tyson and Tala. Draciel lied on the floor and Max sat on its back. Wolborg and Drigger half curled , providing their masters a soft place to lean as they sat in front of their beasts stomach. Both beasts turned to see Dranzer who made her way in front of the group. Dragoon sat though his long body made him look tall, but he curled in a serpent way so that Tyson could be comfortable. Kai just watched from the wall he was leaning on.

Dranzer started speaking (well actually she didn't move, it was like she was using telepathy)

"Millenniums ago people and bit beasts used to live peacefully among each other. It were peaceful moments that lasted a few hundred years,… the human's ambition of power , was the ruin for this peaceful planet, humans tried to control bit beasts… some humans befriended us, but others were so greedy for power … war was inevitable. Some humans wanted the peace to return, others wanted power and allied with corrupt beasts to fight us.

For certain years the pure essence of evil reigned everything, just few people and beasts remained fighting for the peace to return. After darkness prevailed , dark beasts appeared, the beasts who allied the corrupt humans changed into dark beasts. Soon they betrayed the humans they allied with and destroyed them. They were anxious to destroy everything … and they almost did.

A balance needed to be established , darkness was consuming everything, fauna and flora soon started to disappear of this planet, the sun light ceased his shinning into the dark world.

Fate chose four beasts and four humans to bring peace to this world.

The beasts were : Seriyu: The Blue Dragon of the East, Master of Wind.

Suzaku: Red Bird of the South, Master of Fire.

Byakko: White Tiger of the West, Master of Earth

Genbu: Black Tortoise of the North, Master of Water

The four beasts were the most powerful beasts from their respective elements, but still they needed the help of humans to totally achieve peace to their world.

As the beasts, the humans were to be from each cardinal point , but this humans needed to have certain relationship with their element, in few words, they needed to have a special power that could link them directly to the beasts.

Each beast had a special bond with the human they lived with.

Just few clans had that ability. Each clan was placed at one cardinal point.

The four humans were from the clans:

The Hiwatari clan, the most powerful clan from the South.

Mizuhara clan from the North.

Kon: clan from the West.

Kinomiya clan from the East" Dranzer stopped a moment as she saw the questioning looks in each face, even Kai's, he was told something but not the hole story.

"Let me continue, then your answers will be answered" she calmly spoke, everyone nodded and she continued.

Each beast and human achieved something never saw by humans nor beasts…they fused their souls into one…and a great power came from that union human-beast. After the final battle in which light finally prevailed, darkness was to be sealed for ever in this ruins…" she stopped and looked the ruins behind the kids.

Everyone gasped (obviously just the teens) as they watched the old stones behind them.Fate chose four beasts and four humans to bring peace to this world.

"The four sacred beasts together with their human companions decided to seal the darkness with their powers until they would be needed again. The gems you posses now, are the power seals they left long ago…" she looked at the gems.

Silent reigned for a moment until Ray broke it "So do you mean, that you four were the sacred beasts, and that our ancestors battle led and brought peace to this world?" he asked.

"What??!! Are you serious do you mean the four sacred beasts, are Dranzer, Dragoon, Draciel and Drigger??" Tyson blurted as he watched the beasts.

Dranzer nodded calmly, "After thousands of years our names were forgotten as well as the ancient battle, … that just remains as a legend in some of the few clans that exist today"

"Wait I remember, the elder in our clan told us a tale pretty much alike the yours" said Ray.

"Some of the clans , like The Kon, still passes the legend to future generations, but still the legend will be forgotten into the sands of time" she said.

"So what do we (wolborg and Tala) have to do with this?" asked Tala.

"Patience young wolf, I haven't finished yet" she spoke calmly as she raised a wing and brushed some plants that were hanging and covering a part of the ancient wall.

As she removed the plant, Tala gasped as the form of an ice lupine roaring caught his attention. "Didn't you say they were "four" beasts?" asked Max.

"Yes ,indeed we were four beasts who led the ultimate battle, but we couldn't have won without the wolf beast ,which was an Ice Master, that came from the Ivanov clan." Dranzer continued.

(Hey people I used their Japanese last names, cuz the Tate clan, or the Granger clan didn't sound good to me)

"But where are the rest of the gems, we three have them , but there are no gems for Dranzer or Wolborg in the ruin" spoke Max

"That's because we already have them" spoke Kai , as he searched his pocket and showed them a ruby gem. Kai gazed Tala as Tala took the little chain from his neck that held up an aqua-sky-blue gem.

"Whoa, since when did you have them?" asked Tyson.

"Dranzer gave it to me , when I lost my bond with Black Dranzer" said Kai. Now everyone gazed at Tala waiting for his answer.

"Wolborg gave it to me, not long ago when we heard that Kai was again in Russia, Boris and Voltaire were preparing everything so that Kai could rejoin BIOVOLT again. I heard that he was going to be the Demolition Boy's captain" he said.

"and??" asked an impatient Tyson.

Wolborg moved his head toward the others and started "My master became very angry, we worked so much so that we could be in the team" he paused.

"I complained and soon got punished, as they locked me up in one of the underground cells, Wolborg told me that darkness soon would be unleashed so he gave me this gem, to protect me" he said.

"But what darkness??" asked Ray.

"Black Dranzer" stated the Wolf beast.

"A prophecy was left with the ancient legend you just heard." said Dragoon.

Drigger continued "The essence of evil shall return to bring the world to an endless darkness, the chosen ones shall return from the past to bring light into chaos."

Draciel continued "You are the chosen ones from the past…", "How is that??" asked a confused Tyson.

"That is because we are descendants of those who fought bravely against darkness?" asked Max.

Dranzer shook her head in denial, "You are not descendants…you are their reincarnations" she stated. Everyone gasped at her comment except Kai who had already hear the story before.

"We have waited for your return during thousands of years, each of us has waited .in their respective clans, for your return. When you were born immediately knew that darkness was to rise again. We waited for you this moment to arrive, the day we shall reveal your past".

Silence reigned for minutes , the teens trying to process what they just heard, they couldn't believe it, it was just too amazing.

"So this is the whole story, millenniums ago "we" defeated the darkness source, and that same darkness threatens to return to the world… and what are we supposed to do fight with our be blades??" asked Tyson.

Dragoon shook his head, "We are to combine our powers, like we did in the past"

"It's like Kai and Dranzer? I mean the transformation Kai underwent at the lab??" Max asked.

Dranzer nodded , "Wow , are we going to be able to be like Kai and fuse with our beats??" asked Tyson. The beasts nodded except Wolborg.

"Although we will fuse ourselves, I'm afraid my master and I aren't able to perform that metamorphosis stage." said Wolborg.

"Why?" asked Tala, "Because only the four sacred beasts posses that power, but we can still fight, don't worry master" sated the wolf, Tala nodded and turned to see Dranzer.

"Are we going to transform , now??" asked an impatient Max, Draciel shook his head in denial, "I'm afraid you're not ready" he calmly spoke.

"So Kai's ready?" Ray asked, Dranzer spoke … my master's transformation was forced , Voltaire used modern technology combined with ancient information to achieve the transformation ,so that's why he couldn't return to his normal appearance…although his physical endurance was the appropriate one, his souls was not ready…until he learns to control it, he will finally return to his normal self" she said.

"But something unexpected happened…" Dranzer started ,everyone stared at her. "Somehow some of the writings of this ruins remained in the real world, but it didn't matter much, because of the humans ignorance about this place…yet Kai's grandfather , and Boris Balcov managed to get here, they learned from the ancient culture and dominated a part of it, Voltaire learned everything he need to knew from ancient writings that the Hiwatari clan, thus it was enough to open a portal between both worlds." she paused.

"That's when they started the experiments with humans and bit-beasts" stated Kai.

"What for??" asked Ray, "They wanted power, and controlling "solid" beasts, would give them the power they wanted to rule the world" stated Kai.

"Oh…" was Ray's only response, realizing that Voltaire was using his own grandson.

"And the beast that shouldn't be born…the beast that will only bring despair and pain to others… Black Dranzer" she said.

"But I thought you finished him" said Tyson, she shook her head, "I may have stopped him for a while, but darkness will never disappear, where there's light there's darkness." she spoke as she closed her eyes.

"The intrusion to this sacred by corrupt hearts, awakened the dormant evil within this walls, although they couldn't free themselves because of the five element seals…yet Boris found a way to extract darkness from this place, and used it as a power source, then into Black Dranzer… I'm afraid, he's going to search the way to unleash the powers hidden in this place, that's the reason we have told you all we know" she stated.

Thoughtful faces were shown in each face. "Then, why did you let us remove the seals?" asked Ray. "Because we will need them for battle, there's nothing we can do to stop the darkness from escaping, there's only one choice…to fight" said Drigger.

Everyone's eyes watched Driggers. "So what are we going to do?" asked Kai.

"We expect that Black Dranzer attacks us , he will try to use the darkness sealed , to use it as power." said Wolborg. "That's why we gave you those gems, they hold power for you to upgrade your be blades' power" said Dragoon.

Dranzer was about to say something but her eyes sharply narrowed, and she quickly turned to see the skies. Soon the other beasts stood up and joined her atching the skies, now the beasts stood in front of the guys.

"What's wrong?" asked Kai. Then Wolborg's roar , and the others beasts' growls could be heard as the beasts examined the skies narrowing their eyes.

"What's happening?" asked Max as he too tried to see something in the skies. Then Kai's eyes narrowed , he felt something deep within himself, something was wrong… Ray notice this , "What is happening here?" asked the nekojin.

"Something's wrong in the real world" he answered looking at the sky together with the beasts.

"How the hell did you knew that?" asked Tyson, "…just don't know… probably it's my bond with Dranzer…" he answered as he tried to figure what was he feeling.

"Black Dranzer has returned to the real world…you must return to your world and remember to prepare for the battle , it will not be easy… but we trust in you" said Dranzer as she looked the teens. The teens stood up facing the huge monsters, and nodded with courage in their eyes. Kai and Tala nodded silently.

"Don't worry we'll be there for you, in your beyblades" said Dragoon.

All the beasts nodded and watched as Dranzer opened her wings and light surrounded everything blinding the teenagers who blocked their eyes with their arms.

-----------

Amber eyes opened in the hotel room,… "Ugh … my head's spinning…was that a dream??" he said as he stood up, then he felt something warm in his pocket , he reached it and leveled it to his eyes, it was a beautiful emerald. Ray closed his fist and smiled… "no…it was real".

Ray heard helicopters far away and didn't pay attention to them He looked to his surroundings.

Kenny, the demolition boys , Mr. D . and Tyson's father were still sleeping , now the morning sun bathed the room, around Ray laid Tala, Tyson, Max and Kai… but Kai was in his human-beast form!!… now he remembered that Dranzer told them that Kai needed to learn to fully control his powers. Soon moans roamed the room as the rest chosen ones woke up.

They all searched the gems to reassure it wasn't a dream.

"So what are we supposed to do know?" asked Max. "We'll train harder" said Kai as he stretched his scarlet wings and repositioned them at his sides.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Tala, "Don't know , maybe I should meditate, or concentrate into changing back, I should go out of the city" calmly answered Kai.

"No, we must stay together, remember? Black Dranzer could attack any moment" said Ray.

Kai thought about it and then nodded.

"I need to get out of the city, I cannot go out to the streets looking like this" he said. "But how?, maybe we could stay here during the day, and you could fly in the night?" asked Max.

Tala shook his head in denial, "We must get out of here as soon as we can, Voltaire won't let pass any chance of capturing Kai" he said.

"You're right… but-"Kai stopped as he heard helicopters practically on top of the hotel ceiling, and he turned as an helicopter could be seen right in front of the window, with three heavy armed guys getting ready to jump into the balcony.

"Damn!" muttered Kai as he clenched his teeth and fists. "What do we do??!!" yelled Tyson

"Will you shut up? I'll take care of them, seems like my grandfather underestimated me again

Kai closed his eyes as concentrating a fire energy ball in his right hand. Then he flashed open his eyes, he shot the ball breaking the windows, shattering glass everywhere. The guys that were about to jump retreated into the helicopter who quickly retreated to the high skies.

"Look listen to me" said Kai, now everyone's attention was into Kai's fire angelic figure.

"I'll stop them, I'll reach you later" he said. "But-" Ray tried to argue.

"I'll be fine" He said and without any word he ran and jumped from the balcony. The others ran to the balcony and saw Kai flying far away pursuit by two helicopter. Few moments later they were out of sight.

Now the other sleeping figures were awaking because of the noise.

------- the chasing------

Kai jumped from the balcony and soon started flapping his winds lifting him up in the skies. The armed guys were stunned by the humanoid-beast , but after a little shock they started their work.

One of the helicopters had already landed in the ceiling, Kai grinned at the pilots. As if he wes laughing at them, soon the two helicopter's crew were rage full and followed Kai in the helicopters.

"That thing sure flies quick" said one of the pilots. The two helicopters were behind Kai. "fools…" was Kai's only thought as he found the situation amusing.

Then from the sides the armed guys hanged themselves, they started gun firing. Kai easily dodged each bullet, Kai gracefully flipped or half-flipped to the right or to the left, evading each bullet. The guarded men's ammo was finishing, packs of empty ammo fell from the helicopter.

Kai's pale blond long hair waved wildly with the flying velocity he reached. Adrenaline flooded through his veins.

Then both helicopters positioned themselves to Kai's sides. "Shot the tranquilizer!!" ordered a voice coming from a radio in an armed guy's hand. The armed man nodded and prepared a dart, filled with a yellowish liquid. Both helicopters prepared a shot.

Then as they had Kai in the zoom plus of the revolver, they shot both darts at the same time. "Where'd he go!!??" yelled the armed guys.

"HELP!!!" yelled one of the pilots. Kai was standing in the front part of the helicopter. Kai smiled, then the armed guys from that helicopters started shooting to the window in front of the pilot, glass pieces broke into the interior, together with powerful wind. Kai disappeared and appeared again.

In Kai's left hand appeared a fire ball. The pilot's cold sweat could be seen running down his cheek, under his helmet. Kai smiled at the man's fear. Then he shot the ball, but right into the helicopter's helixes . Soon the helixes were in fire and started failing, Kai jumped off, as the helicopter plummeted to the earth giving wild circles. A smoke path was left.

As he saw the helicopter fall, gun firing came from other direction. The other helicopter was using all their left ammo. Kai advanced through the bullets, dodging gracefully. He prepared a fire ball in his right hand. And as he was going to shot a bullet cut his right shoulder blade.

The guy that shoot, smiled as he cut the teen's skin, but soon that smile faded , when he saw anger in those crimson pools, the armed guy gulped, he feared as Kai disappeared the fire ball, and replaced it with a fire arrow. Kai made his red-light bow and shot the arrow to the helixes.

As soon as it collided with the helixes it exploded sending the upper part of the helicopter into pieces. Now the helicopter was going down in free fall. Kai was stunned by his own anger. He saw how the armed men jumped in parachutes. Kai sighed in relief ,he didn't want to hurt them, they were just puppets to Voltaire.

"HELP!!!" yelled one of the men, whose parachute didn't open and the man yelled in fear as he fell with an incredible velocity

A park could be seen down, the green grass covered all. This park was out of the city.

Kai cursed under his breath instantly dove towards the falling man, flapping his wings to gain velocity. The man fell yelling, calling some persons that were walking in a park. Oh my god's, help!, he's gonna fall, could be heard from the little crowd of people that watched in horror as the man fell.

Kai cursed again as he realized that in order to save that man, he would be seen by some persons…well at least they weren't in the city. The falling man was about twenty meters to finally crash with the floor. The little crowd dispersed , and some averted not wanting to see the horrible thing that was going to pass. The man closed his eyes waiting for the impact… time passed and he didn't crashed… instead he felt as if he was being lifted up.

"What the …?" asked the man as he opened his eyes, Kai had caught him!!

"What's that??!!" started to yell the people below… Some persons screamed and ran away, and others tried to get a better look at , what seemed to be an angel, a bird??

Kai quickly flew away from the scene, carrying the man with him, Kai used both hands to carry the man from his left wrist.

Now it was time for Kai to leave, he flew up to a 8-10 about stories high. He slowly landed the man, he was about to leave, when he felt that the man dragged him by the wrist time enough for that he could inject Kai a tranquilizer.

"Master Voltaire will reward me for this" smirked the guard. Then Kai made a quick movement and punched the man right in the face sending him to the other side of the ceiling.

"Tell Voltaire, that I will not return back!" he yelled at the now mouth-nose bleeding man.

And with that he turned and flew away.

--------- to be continued--------

This was my largest chapter ever!!!!

Special thanx for those who reviewed!!

Master Franny: I'm so sorry , hope you aren't too mad at me (big puppy eyes), there's no excuse for me being late, so hope you keep reading this fic…. And I really promise I will update weekly, I've got a new computer!! So please keep reading, you've been since I was Mega-gurl x, and your reviews mean a lot to me…Gome ne.

Hibari chan: akihabara denou gumi!!! Hope you stick with the fic, and I entered your page, its awesome, specially the fanart gallery.

Raven: Asrath mithrion synthos!! (Is that well written??) I loved the fanfics you emailed me , robin its so cool in the blue-deity fanart. Please keep reading and review!!

Jani Rieme: Hope you like the chapter... by the way check the url that's after the "thank yous"

Crimson phoenix tears: Yay!! thank you a lot, check the Url below, if it doesn't work check it out at 

pippalup hope you keep reading, hanx for the review. Ja ne.

Oh! And here's the URL for my fan arts at 

So people R&R, want some feedback… I'll update next Monday.


	32. Arrive

Susaku: How ya doing?? R&R please, want some feedback, so how's the story, do you like, it?? Well people, suggestions are accepted, if you have any doubts about the plot, ask me right away!! Well here we are starting chapter 32, read and enjoy!! It may be a boring chapter, but now I'll update twice the week, so next chapters will contain more action I promise.

Chapter. Arrive

Kai flew up in the sky that now matched with his fiery colors; the sky was now shades of orange. Kai's eye lids were going down, as the tranquilizer effects , that remained dormant because of the adrenaline, now seemed to start having effect.

"… Damn… I need to return before it… really knocks me out" he said rubbing his eyes, as he flew towards the hotel he had just left hours ago.

He knew they surely had left, but he went to the room balcony. He peered from the now replaced balcony window he had shattered. He cursed under his breath, but before taking off, he caught something from the corner of his eye. His hand made its way to a small folded paper, stucked in the middle of the two transparent doors. Kai opened it up and tried as hard as he could to focus on the letters. He narrowed his eyes to get a better focus, until he managed to read, "Kai, meet us at the "Paradise" Hotel. Bla blab la" he couldn't make the rest of the phrase, which was nothing important, "take care, we'll be wating, sign Ray"

Kai took off again but this time he felt heavier, he had to get to the hotel and fast, luckily he knew the way to the hotel he had seen it before.

After the attack to the hotel Mr. Dickenson decided to took the team away to another secret location, it was another hotel, but no other than security staff knew that information.

Mr. Dickenson, Tyson's father, Kenny, Ian, Brian and Spencer had been knocked by Dranzer's powers, and from their minds was erased what they saw about Kai. When they woke up because of the glass that Kai shattered, Tyson and the rest of the gang told them that Tyson broke the window by accident, but still Mr. D. felt something wrong and decided to take the team away, and when he asked about Kai they told him that he went to take a walk.

Mr. Dickenson left a note to Kai at the lobby, and a transport ready to take him. Ray knew that Kai wouldn't appear at the lobby so he left a note in the balcony, hoping that Kai would get to the balcony. Tala stayed with the blade breakers while the rest of the demolition boys went to their houses. (I have not planned a plot for their lives, so they just went to what they would call homes, and that's it, sorry but I was in a rush).

It was a huge room. The new room had six beds, three walling and facing the other three beds. At the side of the entrance was a little kitchen, with a rectangular wooden table and eight chairs, one at the end of each smaller side, and the other six at the larger sides of the table. At the end was a medium sized balcony, with glass-sliding doors covered by curtains at the entrance-exit via balcony. And a T.V. was placed on top of a drawer, facing the six beds.

"Do you think Kai will be okay?" asked a worried Max, as he stared at the sky from the balcony window.

Ray placed his hand on Max's shoulder and nodded-smiled reassuringly. Max smiled and kept his gaze to the now darkened skies that gave welcome to the night.

"What's going on guys?" asked Kenny, "…oh, nothing Kenny" answered Tyson, but still Kenny wasn't convinced. "I know something's wrong, why can't-."

But before anyone could speak Tala turned to see them, as he held the TV. remote in his left hand, "I think you should see this" he said quietly.

"What?" asked Tyson, as everyone now faced the TV set. A red headed woman was giving the news. "Now let's head with our correspondent at Yurven Park." She said as the camera passed from the studio to, an open place, what seemed to be a park.

"We've got some important news, this afternoon, two helicopters were on a rampage, apparently they tried to catch a wild animal, apparently a huge red bird" said the men that held a microphone. "What the??!!" yelled Tyson.

"Shhhh , we need to listen carefully" said Max, Tyson just nodded as they saw the TV. set.

"A bird?" asked the red haired woman, the men nodded and said "Well that's what witnesses from the park say, and they all agree, yet there are few who said that they got a better look from the living object, and they say it's a kind of angel, Can you believe it?" said the man almost mocking at the witnesses that glared at him angrily from behind.

"Well, thus the helicopters collapsed, even one of them was blown up to pieces, the crew flew from the scene, and the police couldn't find the owner of the helicopters" said the man. Shortly after, the incident wasn't discussed , and Tala turned off the TV.

"Well, it seems he'll be fine" said Tala to no one in particular. "Who'll be fine, who?" insisted Kenny, but everyone seemed to ignore him. Kenny sighed in defeat, then they heard knocks in the door. Ray opened the door revealing Mr. Dickenson and Mr. Granger entered the room, following Ray. "Do any of you, know something about Kai?" asked Mr. Dickenson as he watched his wristwatch.

Ray answered "ummm, actually yes, he called" , everyone looked at Ray, "But, this room's phone line has been blocked for your own security" stated Tyson's father.

" Shoot" Ray muttered under his breath. "I have a cell phone" said Tala, who showed a silver colored cell phone, and placed it again in his pocket. "He said he would come later, we already gave him the address" said Ray, "So there's no need to search him" said Max.

"Oh, I understand , I will call to the other hotel to remove the transport that's waiting Kai. Kids, tomorrow first hour , we are going to take the flight to Japan, are you coming Tala?" asked Mr. Dickenson.

Tala looked to the floor, he didn't know what to do, Mr. Dickenson smiled, "Don't you worry, I'll buy you a ticket. Good night, sleep well" he said, and the others answered in chorus, good nights, sleep wells, Tala simply nodded and said thanks to Mr. Dickenson.

Mr. Dickenson left the room. "Hey dad, aren't you suppose to stay with Mr. Dickenson?" asked Tyson, hoping that his father could leave the room. "Don't worry, I'll stay here tonight, isn't that great?" he asked cheerfully. "…yeah…" Tyson sighed. Tyson's father sat comfortably in one sofa and started to watch TV.

.----- meanwhile in the now dark skies of Russia-----

Kai flew high I the skies, he didn't want to get detected or seen by anyone. But his body couldn't take it as it slowly felt the doziness of the solution he was injected with, the quantity they gave him was powerful enough to kill any human the instant it would be injected, but not for Kai, his body endured all kinds of tranquilizer will he was at the abbey. That's why Voltaire knew that Kai would need to be stopped with a powerful doze.

Although Kai was fused with Dranzer, Voltaire knowing that Kai probably possessed immunity , ordered a high concentration to be shot to Kai, as Kai felt the effects he realized that Voltaire had planned it all very well.

Kai desperately wanted to fall into the oblivion, but no he had to fight a little longer, the hotel was already at his sight range. Kai flapped heavily through the ice-cold clouds. A full moon lighted Kai's way, if somebody was admiring the moon, they would surely see a winged-figure passing by.

Kai's mind slipped in and out of consciousness, his scarlet wings were growing heavier each minute that passed.

Kai was about to finally let the darkness take control over his body, although he was so near the hotel. Kai's wings stopped flapping and he was now free falling, then something really cold, touched his cheek and melted away. Kai's eyes snapped open and regained control, now he was at the buildings height. He watched the sky as small snowflakes danced in the air. Kai saw the building next to him, and smiled weakly , and making the last effort he glided down, but how was he supposed to find them??

But somehow he sensed where the other beasts were and glided to the balcony, he couldn't handle it anymore and collapsed right in balcony.

----- Moments earlier------

"Is there a way that you can get your father out of here?" asked Max, Tyson shook his head in denial, "I don't think so, but I'll try" said Tyson.

"Mmmm dad?" He asked, "yes?" he said without stop watching the TV. "It would be better if you sleep in your own room, I mean, after all where would you sleep?" he asked. "Don't worry, I can use the sofa" he said as he surfed the channels.

"But dad" he said, this time his dad turned and saw him, "Is there a problem, son?" he asked, "Well it's that-." His voice was interrupted by a THUD, outside in the balcony. Everyone's eyes widened (except Kenny's and Tyson's dad's) they knew it had to be Kai, who else could climb up to that floor, one of the highest of the hotel.

Ray stopped reading, Max stopped eating cookies, Tala sat down from his resting position in the bed, Tyson stopped arguing. The room went silent and their gazes were locked on the glass doors behind the curtains.

"What was that?" asked Tyson's dad as he started walking to the terrace, Tyson blocked his way, "I'm sure it was your imagination" he said, "I heard that too" said Kenny. "Move Tyson" he pushed his son away, and before anyone could stop him, someone knocked the door. Phews could be heard in the room as Tyson's father headed towards the door instead of the balcony. It was a guy from the lobby; "Mr. Granger?" asked the red coated man.

"Yes?" he said, "You have a call, sir, please answer it in the lobby" he said and with that he walked away. "Kids, I'll be right in a minute" he said and closed the door before he walked to the lobby.

After he left the boys hurried to the terrace glass doors, they removed the curtains and slid the doors.

"AHHH!!" yelled Kenny from behind as and jumped backwards as he saw a darkened winged figure on the balcony floor, then Ray and Tala rushed past him, grabbed the winged Kai and dragged him and placed the unconscious Kai in one of the beds. Kenny was quite startled and fearful, as for Tyson, Ray, Tala and Max; they were worried about Kai and didn't pay attention to Kenny who totally freaked out.

Then Kai started to dimly glow in a golden light, that didn't blind the spectator's eyes. Kai's limp body started to slowly levitate as the wings slowly engulfed Kai into a feather cocoon. Slowly the wings opened again showing their two-blue shades haired captain. The wings turned into red glowing sparkles and disappeared. Kai slowly descended and softly landed in the bed again. The four boys panicked.

Ray quickly placed his ear in Kai's chest. "Is he ok?" asked a worried Max. Ray then smiled and lifted his head, "I think he's sleeping", then Tala moved and checked Kai's pulse from his wrist and nodded in agreement.

"But why did he collapsed, was he that tired?" asked Tyson, "I was shot…with …a…tranquilizer" spoke a weak voice.

"Kai!" they all exclaimed, Kai slowly opened his eyes, narrowing trying to focus his friends' faces with no result, he could only saw their blurry forms. "I…" he said as he lost the battle to the tranquilizer again, and closed his eyes. "Kai!" Ray, Max and Tyson yelled in concern, shaking Kai a bit.

"He'll be fine by the morning, the tranquilizer effects will not last longer than that" he said calmly as he saw his abbey friend.

"What's this??!!" shrieked the brunet. "Damn, I totally forgot about Kenny!" yelled Tyson, "What should we do?" asked Max.

"What do you mean?!" replied Kenny.

"I think there's no use trying to hide things, we should tell him everything" said Ray, "I hope Kai understands" said Max. "Yeah, thus Kenny will sure help us a lot" said Tyson. Tala just nodded in agreement.

Ray walked to Kenny, followed by Tyson and then by Max, who had gone and covered Kai with the bedspread. Tala stayed behind and sat in a chair hearing what they were saying.

"Well this is what happened…" started Ray.

------Time later-----

"So that's why we were all sleeping, and not remembering a thing?" asked Kenny. Ray and the others nodded, except Tala who was sitting next to Kai's bed, in a Kai pose, arms crossed, closed eyes.

Silence reigned the room, until Tyson's father entered the room. "Guys, I have bad news, it seems that Kai is lost…" "Dad", "What?" asked Tyson's father. Tyson just pointed to Kai's sleeping form. "When did he arrive??" he asked, "Like 40 minutes ago" said Ray.

"Oh, ok, I'll tell Mr. Dickenson, he had planned a search, because it was getting too late,…I think everything's settled, now go and do the same as Kai. Tomorrow we are leaving early so don't stay awake or you'll oversleep later,… well, Good night" he said and left the room as the others nodded.

They all went to sleep, finally morning sun came bathing the room with its warm rays. Aqua marine eyes opened, the red haired teen sat up, he was wearing black pants and a gray t-shirt. His gaze went to the bed that was next to him, and searched for the blue haired teen but find the made up bed, and watched the form that opened the curtains and let the sun enter the room.

Tala smiled and walked to the teen who wore blue cargo pants, a black tank top, and a long white scarf. The blue haired boy, closed his eyes feeling the warming sun in his pale skin.

Kai opened his crimson eyes just to meet a pair of aqua crystalline ones, they were friends of few words. "Should we go to Japan?" asked Tala. Kai turned to see his sleeping teammates and nodded , "If what Dranzer said is true, then we shall not take different paths, and we need a safe place to rest from Biovolt" said Kai. Tala nodded and smiled, Kai returned the smile, and both stood watching the morning rise.

Moments later, the others woke up, and Tyson was the last one to awake, Ray had to use super hot jalapeños to wake up Tyson. Kai glared Tyson, and Tala raised an eyebrow as he saw the peculiarity of this stunt.

They all headed to the airport, Ray and Max went with their families to say goodbye, to them. Ray was hugged a thousand times by his worried mother and twin sisters, his father just placed a hand in Ray's shoulder giving him advices. Max hugged his mother tightly and they all waved goodbyes. The ones heading to Japan were, the blade breakers, Tala, Kenny and his parents, Mr. D., Tyson's father and Max's father.

The plane took off, but from far away a twisted smile formed in the darkness, as he felt the kids going away. "You can't escape Kai, I will hunt you to the end of the world".

During the flight: Mr. Dickenson established a conversation with Tyson's and Max's fathers. Kenny busily typed on Dizzy, Tyson and Max joked around while Kai, Tala and Ray remained silent and thoughtful. After hours flying, land could be seen far away, they were arriving to Japan. Kai thought during the whole flight, that there was no way his friends knew about his past. He knew he would have to open to his friends. They deserved an explanation; after all they have helped him a lot, as for Tala he already knew almost everything, after all he lived in the abbey.

----------Finally the plane arrived at Japan's International Airport------

The kids and Max's and Tyson's father got into a BBA. The teens decided to stay at Tyson's house to discuss about what to do next, even Max and Kenny would stay that day in Tyson's place. Max's father was left in his house. Finally after a long bus trip, the kids took their luggage and left it at Tyson's dojo. Shades of orange-red were already disappearing in the horizon revealing dark blue covering the skies.

"Finally, Home Sweet Home!!" yelled Tyson, "HYAAAAA!!!" came grandpa waving his kendo stick right at Tyson's nose. "Whoa!!, be careful!!" he yelled with no use as his grandfather started chasing him around the whole place. Everyone laughed, except Kai and Tala. Moments later they both stopped laughing with the rest of the group.

Moments later, they finally decided to talk seriously, after they checked that Tyson's dad and grandpa left the place, they reunited in Tyson's dojo and sat in a circle, Tyson was sat between Max and Kenny, Max was next to Ray who was next To Kai and Tala, and finally Tala and Kenny where side to side. (But don't think they were tightly closed, no!, they were like 40 cm away from each other.) And that's how the circle was.

They all changed to sleep clothes. Max was wearing a green bag less pants, and a pale yellow t-shirt, Kenny wore brown shorts and a white t-shirt. Ray wore navy pants, and a gray long sleeved shirt. Tyson wore blue shorts (not his usual ones) and a red t-shirt. Kai had gray pants and a black t-shirt , and Tala had dark orange pants and a white t-shirt.

"So, Kai we would like to hear your story…" stated Ray, doubting that Kai would respond or even hear him. "Yeah Kai, we need to know what happened, Boris told us you once were part of Biovolt, and we would like to know why" said Tyson. Everyone turned to see Kai.

Kai closed his eyes and crossed his arms. Then he opened them again and nodded. Now the room went silent as Kai opened his mouth.

"I lost my memory on an accident six years ago, so I can't remember what happened before that" he started. Gasps could be heard, surely his teammates thought he had troubles when they first went to Russia, but they didn't know about Kai's memory loss.

"In what accident?" asked Max, "Six years ago Kai tried to control Black Dranzer, but instead he freed its powers destroying most of the abbey" said Tala.

Everyone kept their gaze at Kai signaling him to continue.

"After the accident, the labs were revealed under all the rubble, somehow my grandfather…no, Voltaire, got rid of the evidence, police couldn't imprison him. But still, the media followed him waiting for him to make a single mistake, he had no option but to get out of Russia, until everything was forgotten." He continued.

"And when did you meet Elena?" asked Tyson, Kai's face showed pain at the mention of that name, Tyson regretted asking. Kai hid the emotions under his mask as he answered "After the accident I lost my memory, and I was too stunned and ran away. Elena found me and took care of me, until Voltaire again found me and took me with him to Japan. I've lived here the last six years perfecting my blading skills under Voltaire conditions. I continued my training, … there was a moment I was tired of all the training, and constant punishment from Voltaire, (Tala's eyes widened in surprise as he heard this last sentence) so I rebelled and he decided to let me go with the condition that I had to assist to tournaments and win them. I practically lived in the streets, I didn't like to be in Voltaire's place. Then I met Stuart and the rest of the Blade Sharks."

"But why did the Blade Sharks destroyed the beyblades?" asked Kenny. "Voltaire's orders" he replied. "Oh" was Kenny's only response.

"The years passed, and I won each regional tournament, then Mr. Dickenson appeared, he tried to take me away into international tournaments, but Voltaire didn't like the idea and he didn't like Mr. Dickenson, I'm surprised Mr. Dickenson is still alive" he said.

Everyone gasped (except Tala), "What do you mean Kai?" asked Ray confused about Kai's words. "I mean that Voltaire disposes of everyone who is I n his way, and Mr. Dickenson has done a lot to block his way, but I guess it would be too obvious and that's why he hasn't acted yet" said Kai.

The room went silent as the teens' heads tried to process the given information. Then Tala broke the silence, "Did Voltaire continued punishing you?" he asked. Now everyone's head lifted to meet Kai's lowered head as he slowly nodded. Tala gaze also lowered, he felt guilty about judging Kai, when Kai returned Tala had hated him about not enduring the pain he had endured during Kai's absence, but he guessed wrong. Boris didn't punish Kai, but Tala knew Voltaire had contracted someone as mean as Boris or even more.

The rest of the teens looked confused at Tala's and Kai's silence. "Would you mind explaining us??" asked Tyson.

"About what punishment are you talking about?" asked a concerned Ray, he remembered when Kai and Tala were badly beaten at the lab, but Ray didn't dare to think that Kai was punished that way regularly.

"I can only remember some fragments of my life in the abbey. Since we were children discipline was a tough lesson, you would get beaten every time you did something wrong, but even for smallest mistake you were punished with beatings or harder trainings. Even friendship was punished, in the abbey you were thought that friendship made you weaker, so they made you understand by beatings and by isolating you from the extern world. And Boris would make each day of your life miserable, and that bastard always punished us for fun" Kai was already gritting his teeth and clenching his fists in anger as he remembered. Tala's eyes also showed anger.

Everyone just listened in shock and remembered when Tala and Kai were beaten badly. It was true and they cannot do nothing but imagine Kai's horrible childhood and life, now they understood why Kai was the way he was, who would ever trust people if they lived what Kai did?

"After I arrived to Japan for the first time, Voltaire prepared hard training daily sessions and he also brought a man just like Boris, for me to remember my lessons. His name was Faust, but after constant abuse I rebelled and attacked him, I couldn't control myself, he almost perished. I never saw him again, I guess Voltaire finished him. Voltaire was frightened and that's why he decided to give me a free time. The years passed and that's when I met Tyson" said Kai looking at Tyson.

It was pretty late, it has been hours since Kai started his story. Tyson's father had called and told him that they (he and granddad) would stay with Mr. Dickenson.

Tyson smiled as he remembered. "I entered the regional tournament by Voltaire's orders, he wanted me to win, at first I followed his orders, but when I got to the finals, it simply stopped mattering what the punishment would be. When I lost, I was sure Voltaire would be really mad, but when Mr. Dickenson named me captain Voltaire changed his mind, he ordered me to investigate the bit-beasts locations, … that's why The All-Stars, and the White Tigers were invited to the Russian Tournament…it was a trap for stealing their bit-beasts." Kai said as he waited for any of his friends to respond.

"My brain hurts" said Tyson, "Yeah, mine too, it was too much information" said Max. Ray. After that silence roamed the dojo again. "What are we supposed to do now?" asked Kenny.

"And what about your parents did they know about Voltaire was doing?" asked Ray, everyone silenced at the question, the blade breakers had never seen or heard about Kai's parents.

Kai hid in his mask, he won't admit it, but he felt pain every time he tried to think about them. "I don't remember them..." Kai stated with a cold tone. "But have you never asked your grandfather about them?" asked Max. "I never needed them" replied Kai, his voice sounded colder, thus he knew he was lying. Max flinched at the retort.

"But Kai, they must be worried about you" insisted Tyson, "If they were worried they would've searched me before, but they didn't" Kai was getting impatient with this questions.

"Do you have any idea where are they?" Asked Max, Kai closed his eyes as he answered "… I don't think they are even alive…Voltaire probably…" he was unable to finish as doubt reigned his mind, he didn't want to admit that Voltaire finished them, but still he didn't want to keep his hopes up.

Everyone gasped at hearing that Voltaire probably killed Kai's parents…It was his own grandson, why would he be such a bad person with his own family? The blade breaker's minds flooded with questions, as for Tala he already knew about how Voltaire so it didn't surprise him about Kai's parents probable dead…thus he felt pity against Kai, he had his mother and a big sister back in Russia, but Kai was probably all alone, Voltaire couldn't be called a family.

The blade breaker's eyes filled with pity or compassion, they didn't know what they were feeling… Kai opened his eyes and saw all of the eyes staring at him, this made him anger. "I don't need your pity" he said as he stood up, and went out of the dojo.

"Do you think he'll be all right?" asked Max, as he watched the sliding wooden door Kai had just closed. "He just needs time…we have opened closed wounds" said Ray.

"Do you think Voltaire really…?" Tyson didn't want to say the word "kill", "I don't even dare to think its true" said Ray. "Tala, what do you think?" asked Max.

"I will not lie, Kai is probably right…his parents haven't appeared in years, and Voltaire probably took them of his way" he said.

Silence roamed once more Tyson's dojo, until Tyson's grandpa entered the dojo.

"Kids, go to sleep, it's already 2 a.m." said the old man.

"Really?? Wow, time sure goes fast" said Max, "Yeah, and I saw Kai on my way, is he going to sleep here?" asked the grandfather. Tyson nodded, "he just went to take a walk".

"At 2 a.m.??!, …sigh… the youth, well I'm going to sleep …yawn…Good night" he said as he walked out the dojo. Tyson thought how lucky he was about having a grandfather like his…poor Kai.

Tyson yawned , all of the others faces seemed tired. "I think we should sleep, tomorrow we'll discuss about it" said Ray. The others nodded. They all placed some sheets and pillows and slept thinking about Kai's story. Tyson left a pillow and sheets for Kai.

Kai walked in the darkness, he hated when someone felt pity for him…it gave him the sensation that he was weak, so that's why he always refused the help anyone tried to give him. It was not cold as Russia it a fresh breezy night, the trees waved their leaves letting escape some of them. He walked and at the same time thought. He had revealed his secrets to others…but he felt good about it , although he won't admit it to anybody, except Dranzer, but she already felt Kai's relief.

Kai walked and walked until he felt it was time to return.

--- At the same time in Russia ----

Boris' shell invaded by darkness walked through the city, he went to the airport, he walked and everyone who saw him was afraid of him and moved of Boris' way. He went to where the tickets were bought, some guards walked near to prevent an attack. The lady shook in fear as she the twisted smile. "A ticket to Japan please" , the frightened lady nodded and said , "…It's…Its $250 dollars" , "Did I mention I was going to buy it?" he angrily spatted and grabbed the woman by the collar, quickly the security guards tried to make him loose his grip. Boris let the woman go, and in a second three security guards were covered in black flames. They yelled in panic as they roll in the floor.

Boris just mock and walked to the take off area. He just got into an airplane and threw the pilots off. He soon took off. Boris laughed loudly as he piloted the plane.

"Kai!!! I'm coming!!!" he yelled and at the same time he laughed with his distortional voice.

-----Back at Japan----

Kai walked calmly , Tyson's house was at sight. But then he suddenly felt a chill running through his spine. Kai snapped opened his eyes and widened. "Could you feel that Dranzer?" asked Kai as he took his beyblade from his pocket. Dranzer glowed dimly. "The time is near" said Kai as he finally kept moving.

He arrived at the dojo, and saw that there was a place left for him. He finally laid and for the first time in many years he could finally sleep peacefully.

Morning came and Kai and Tala were already awake, they've made their "beds" and gone to the grassy backyard where a small pond was, aside of it was a worn out beydish. Kai and Tala stood up watching the sunrise, "Kai, I'm sorry" said Tala without turning to see Kai. Kai turned to see Tala, "Huh?" was his only answer. (They still wore their night clothes)

"I was mad at you, because I thought you were free since the accident, and that the others and I had to suffer in vain, because you returned to be our captain. But I was wrong , you had to endure the same we did, or even worse… and when we battle I was not going to hesitate about destroying you" he said now dropping his head.

Then he felt a hand in his right shoulder, and turned to see Kai who shook his head in denial, "Let's have a battle, just for fun…like when we were kids" said Kai. Tala nodded and each of them positioned themselves with their launchers and beyblades.

"3…2…1 Let it Rip!" yelled Kai, Kai and Tala launched their beyblades.

"Dranzer!!" "Wolborg!!!"

Each beyblade circled around and they collided releasing sparkles from the friction. They collided and separated a couple of times, then Wolborg made a quick move and sent Dranzer to the skies. Tala smiled already sensing victory.

"It's not over yet, Fire Spin!!" Kai yelled, Tala's smile faded away, as he saw the now fire covered beyblade giving a direct impact to Wolborg. Wolborg was pushed to the beydish edge, Tala managed to recover and Wolborg and Dranzer circled around each other again colliding again and again.

Amber eyes opened with the sounds of beyblades clashing. He slowly stood up stretching his arms and flexing his legs muscles, soon after him Max, Kenny and even Tyson (Oh, my God its going to snow!). Tyson rubbed his eyes and yawned "Wass going on??" he mumbled, noticing that everyone was heading to the dojo entrance, he followed them. They all ran to the source of the noise.

They all stood watching the battle, Kai and Tala didn't seem to care about the spectators they continued their battle. "Are they practicing?" asked Max, "I really don't know" said Ray, but something caught his attention , From Kai's pocket a red light glowed, but Kai didn't seem to notice, and from Tala's chest a sky blue light glowed, but as Kai ,Tala didn't notice.

"I'll go sleep again" said Tyson, "No, we might learn something" said Ray, "Huh?" mumbled Max, "Just pay attention" they all nodded and watched closely, Kenny opened Dizzy and started recording the battle.

Kai and Tala locked their gazes for a while, and then they both smiled at the same time,

"Dranzer!!!" Kai yelled as the huge fire bird rose from her beyblade and screeched.

"Wolborg!!" yelled Wolborg, soon the ice Lupine leaped out of his beyblade and roared.

The battle intensified as the both beasts wrestled, as the battle went on their gems glowed each time more and more. Then as the battle in the Russian tournament, the gems warped from their locations to the front of their owners, and floated in front of them. The beasts stopped moving as their masters lost concentration because of the sudden gems' appearance.

"Hey look!" yelled Tyson, "The gems!" yelled Max, "Shhhh, lets observe" said Ray, and the others nodded and hushed their voices.

Kai and Tala regained concentration, and smiled, "Let's take the battle to another level" said Tala, Kai nodded. Then they both took the gems at the same time. From Kai's hand red light emanated wildly from the inside of his fist, the same with Tala but sky blue light instead of red.

"Dranzer!" yelled Kai as he threw the gem at Dranzer, Dranzer screeched as the gem placed itself in Dranzer's golden forehead. Her body started to glow red.

"Wolborg!!" yelled Tala as he threw the gem at the wolf, the sky blue gem placed itself in Wolborg's forehead. The beast's body glowed sky blue.

"Whoa!!" exclaimed Tyson.

Then both beats started fighting wildly, their bodies still glowing, Dranzer dove towards the wolf her claws ready to slash. Wolborg made a snow storm rose at her direction, Dranzer stopped diving and used her flamethrower, both attacks collided rising smoke. They stopped at the same time, Wolborg jumped and grabbed Dranzer with his claws, Dranzer instantly started to fall with the extra weight.

Wolborg's claws were well placed in Dranzer's wings , he tried to bite Dranzer's neck, but she would peck him with her powerful beak if he tried to do so.

"Dranzer , free fall and spin!!" Kai yelled. Dranzer nodded and turned upside down. The she started to spin really quickly, Wolborg's was loosing its grip slowly, they were about to touch floor when Wolborg finally lost its grip, Dranzer used her claws and with the free fall force she curved upwards leaving the wolf to powerfully strike against the floor, but before she could escape Wolborg used his sharp teeth to grip Dranzer, they both crashed to the beydish breaking it to pieces, it left a big howl in the earth, and it also left a dust cloud.

Kai and Tala coughed a bit as they inhaled the dust, the same with the other teens. They waited for the cloud to disperse, to see the winner, when the cloud disperse there was no bit-beast just a pair of static beyblades. Then the gems reappeared again in front of their owners, they grabbed them and put them away. They went and picked their blades and look at each other and started laughing.

Ray and the others were really confused as they watch the other two laughing. They've heard Kai laughing when he was controlled by Black Dranzer, but this laugh was Kai's real laugh. It made them happy see their captain having a good time. Ray and Max smiled as Kai and Tala laughed. They gradually stopped laughing and they clasped their fists.

"Oh man!! Look at this!!" yelled Tyson as he saw the huge hole in the earth.

They all laughed at Tyson's comment. "…sigh… well I'll go and have breakfast" said Tyson as he walked heavily towards the kitchen. They all followed him , even Kai and Tala. They all sat in a rectangular wooden table.

Tyson had waffles, eggs , cereal, bacon, beans everything in the same dish. Max had a bowl of cereal, Ray was eating a pair of eggs with bacon, and Kenny had eggs too. While Tala and Kai had only a cup of coffee.

"Aren't you going to eat something??" asked Tyson as he filled his mouth with food. Kai shook his head, "Come on try something" said Max as he handed cookies to Tala. Tala hesitated about taking it, Max was being too friendly he had never met people so friendly, but if Kai trusted them he was sure he could trust them too.

Tala took the cookies with a smile and ate the cookies. Kai refused them but Max insisted so much with his puppy eyes, "Come on Kai" he begged, Kai had no option if he wanted to be in peace so he took the cookies. After breakfast they took a shower by turns. Kai was the last one to shower. They all changed to their normal outfit.

"So should we practice?" asked Ray, Kai nodded, "Yesterday, I sensed something far away, but I know its reaching us, so you need to unlock the power of the gems as fast as possible" said Kai whose hair was still damp from the shower, his darkened hair danced with the wind as he spoke with the teens about what he had felt.

And so the training begins…

------

To be continued…

Special Thanx to all those who reviewed!!

Master Franny.: Holy cows!! Again thanks for your review, hope you keep reading, I just gotta luv your reviews!!

Crimson Phoenix Tears: Hey did ya enter to mediaminer?? Did you like the fanarts? I hope so, I don't draw too well!! Thanks for the review!

Jani Rieme: Thank you a lot, If you want you can check the fanarts at , hope you like them.

Nettik Girl: Yay!! I thought you were lost forever, well I hope you keep up with your great reviews, keep reading. Thank you!! and keep waaching beyblade!

Eralda: great a new reader!! hope you like my fanfic, nice to meet you!

Gome ne!! I had some troubles with the page. Hope you like the chapter!


	33. Home sweet home

Susaku: o.0 a long time passed ,sorry im really sorry, master franny ! im really sorry and to any other reviewer1!

but I will finish this fic, Hope someone reads it. Sigh...

First of all, Im going to rewrite a little part from the last chapter, and I made Kai a little bit out of character but that wont happen again I promise, (I forgot Kai has never beybladed for fun )

Well lets start chapter #?

After Kai's practice battle with Tala, everyone took a shower, Kai was the last one. He used hot steaming water, he let the water sooth his wounds, his wounded arm bled slightly as the water touched the bullet injury. Water dripped from his now darker hair. Doubt and confusion roamed his mind as he remembered last night.

-----flashback-------

Kai walked calmly hands in pockets , eyes closed , Tyson's house was at sight. Suddenly he felt a chill running through his spine. Kai snapped opened his widened eyes. "Could you feel that Dranzer?" asked Kai as he took his beyblade from his pocket. Dranzer glowed dimly. "The time is near" said Kai as he finally kept moving.

--------End-flashback -------

'I need to prepare them from...' "KAI!" yelled Tyson from the bathroom door interrupting Kai's thoughts. "What?" asked an annoyed Kai. "Hurry up, breakfast!", Kai just humped as Tyson left Kai.

-----After the breakfast---- (everyone changed in their normal outfit)

They were at Tyson's dojo, the opened-sliding doors let the sunlight illuminate the room.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Max, "I think we should practice, right?" said Ray as he watched his leader, Kai nodded and walked past Ray, towards the doors, and looked at the clear heaven. His damp hair locks , waved gently with the fresh breeze. Everyone looked at him waiting for an answer. Silence reigned over the dojo, Kai's eyes narrowed dangerously as he caught a glimpse of darkness far away, as if a storm was approaching to them.

"...Kai...?" asked Tyson, "We need to practice...(turns to see the rest of the group) "Yesterday, I sensed something far away, but I know its reaching us and fast..." said Kai, Everyone concerned stared at Kai , "I don't know , who or what is coming... I can sense darkness approaching us"silence roamed, everyone trying to think who would be after them, Max stood up breaking the silence "What should we do? Run , wait?" asked waiting for Kai to reply.

All of them looked at Kai, "It's to late to flee, it'll reach us tomorrow... You must unlock the power of the gems as soon as possible" he said gazing, at the Ray,Max and Tyson trio.

"So what are we waiting for! Lets get on with the training!" cheered up an exited Tyson. "Are we going to train in Tyson's backyard, I think we need to go to a wider space" said Ray who placed a hand in his chin looking thoughtful.

Kai nodded , Tala spoke "You're right, if we keep training Tyson's house may not last for tomorrow", Tyson sweatdropped, "Then what are we supposed to do, train in the woods?", Kai shook his head "No , we'll waste time traveling to the woods", "Then what are you planning to do, Mr. Sourpuss!" asked an annoyed Tyson.

"Hn, just shut up,and take anything you need for the rest of the day",said Kai, as he started packing his beyblade , and various stuff in sports bag. The other s just nodded and started packing , their beyblades , Kenny went to his house and returned with a humungous bag full of computer stuff and Dizzy.

Kai glared at Kenny, Kenny nervous under Kai's gaze started to shake a bit, "Just pack the necessary" was all that Kai said looking at Kenny's gigantic bag. Kenny sighed and took Dizzy from the bag, leaving the complicated bag behind.

After they all packed, they left Tyson's place. Tyson left a note to his grandfather that they were going to train.

They walked in the street, the morning light still bathed the teenagers walking in the street. "Uuuumm, may I ask where are we going?" asked Max, Kai walked ignoring his surroundings including people , Max just sighed in defeat and started a conversation with Tyson and Ray. Kai was leading the way, Tala was slightly behind and the three bladers were at the back, leaving Kenny between Tala and the bladebreakers. Tala and Kai, were walking silently, Kenny walked and talked with Dizyy at the same time. Tala sometimes looked at Kai, and noticed that Kai seemed unsure and somewhat distracted.

Tyson tired commented "Kai, we've been walking for almost an hour, were are we going?", Kai kept ignoring them as he walked merely on instinct. Tyson annoyed ran up to Kai an pulled the scarf, Kai snapped out of his trance as he felt the pressure on his neck

. "Kai! hello!" said Tyson as he waved a hand in front of Kai.

"I said, where are we going!" asked Tyson again, a pissed off Kai just turned to see a hill up in the street, where a huge mansion stood, he pointed with his right hand , "there", the others awed as they saw the huge destination they were heading to.

Tala stood there analyzing the situation, then it suddenly hit his head... "Don't tell me...", Kai just stood there, watching the mansion. "What is that place?" asked Ray, Kai sighed and said in a bitter tone "...home ,sweet home" , "WHAT?" yelled the blade breakers in unison.

"ARE YOU KIDDING!" screamed Tyson, Kai started walking , "I mean ...your grandfather!" tried to yell Tyson, Kai just glared at him , "There's the perfect place o train, and Voltaire isn't in the city". Ray nodded understanding Kai's idea and started following Kai, Tala did too. A very confused trio was left behind but later , jogged until they reached the others.

"I hope you know what are you getting us into" said Tyson as he crossed his hands behind his head. Max just walked silently , Kenny walked nervously "maybe this isn't such a good idea" he muttered to himself.

Kai looked thoughtful as they approached to mansion. Finally they arrived to the huge gate ,...silence... they stood there watching Kai until Tyson broke the silence "what are we going to do? sneak like super secret spies?" as he carefully watched the surroundings in a james bond pose. "or just maybe , maybe , maybe sneak sneak in like Ninjas!" yelled Max! Everyone sweatdropped , even Kai.

Kai sighed and walked towards a control panel that looked like a speakerphone placed in the wall, Kai pressed a button, and they could hear a voice coming from the speakers, "Hiwatari Residence, how may I help you?" a gentlmeman's voice was heard. Kai smiled as he heard the voice, Kai pressed a button and spoke"let us in , Alphonse". "master kai! is that you?" replied immediately

"Why dont you check the cameras?" asked Kai as he observed a camera that was above their heads.

"It's you, I'll open right away!" happily yelled alphonse through the speakers, as soon as the communication was over t, the gigantic gates opened. Everyone watched in awe, as they slowly entered. Ray, Tala , Max, Tyson and Kenny walked behind Kai as they observed the enormous and beautiful gardens, bushes were neatly arranged to decor their way, which was a marble-stoned path that divided and surrounded a beautiful fountain, and the path ended in the house's entrance. (sorry people I suck at describing). They walked past the angel fountain, mesmerized by its beauty.

"I cant believe the Sharks' leader is this rich" said Tyson to no one in particular , as he watched in awe the fountain. Tyson and Max stayed behind admiring the fountain"Come on we can't lose time" said Kai as he snapped everyone from their trance.Suddenly they could hear barking far away , and it was approaching more and more. Tala saw something black approaching to the fountain.

"Look!" yelled Ray, as a huge black dog (imagine it as a german shepperd but with longer hair, kind of wolfy, and totally black)

The dog barked fiercely as it ran to Max and Tyson, "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" they both yelled and started running towards Kai and the others at the entrance. As they ran Tyson tripped over his own foot and fell, Max didnt notice and kept running.

The huge dog jumped over Tyson and showed his large canines, Tyson yelped and tried to escape but the dog was too heavy. The dog was about to bite Tyson when Kai shouted "Hayate! stop!" , the dog stopped and raised his head and ears in confusssion, then he saw Kai and totally forgot about Tyson, the dog barked happily as he ran towards Kai.

Kai smiled and kneeled, the others watched confusedly, Tyson was still in the floor watching. The dog came wagging his tail wildly as Kai caressed Hayate's head. "Is that beast yours?" asked Tyson as he took the dust from his clothes, "what do you think?" said Kai as he watched the dog's eyes. Max was a dog lover, so he also started petting Hayate.

Ray wasn't much of a dog lover, Tala preferred to keep his distance and Kenny was afraid from the monstrous dog, and Tyson knew he wouldn't like that dog.

"What's his name?" asked Max as he playfully petted the dog, "BlackHayate." said Kai(I've been watching too much FMA LoL)

As they arrived to the main entrance , the doors opened revealing an old man who smiled gently at the visitors. Kai smiled "alphonse" , "Sir! Im so glad you're here" said Alphonse as he bowed.

"Please come in, welcome home" said the butler , "sure...home"

To be continued...

Sorry people, Im in a rush...I've having problems at home and my computer is the first thing they take from me. Whatever, hope u like it , Ill be updating soon, I hope.


End file.
